Juguete Corporativo Adaptación
by Behind The Shadows FF
Summary: Una espía inepta obtiene más de lo que ella negocia cuando entra en la guarida de los hermanos Cullen. Olviden la misión, ella será afortunada si puede mantener sus bragas intactas. Los Cullen saben que su asistente personal es una espía corporativa. Pero lo que no esperaban era que Bella sea la mujer que ellos han estado buscando para ser su compañera.
1. Entrevista y prueba

**La historia no es m****ia ni tampoco los personajes, Yo solo adapte LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL ES DE LIZZIE LYNN LEE**

La gente decía que la manzana no cae lejos del árbol. Bella Swan se dio cuenta de la ironía cuando finalmente vio a Jasper Cullen por primera vez para una entrevista de trabajo. Ella se sentó en una pieza de arte moderno que se suponía que era una silla y lloró en silencio por cómo al destino le encantaba jugar con bromas crueles. Aquí estaba ella, haciendo lo que su padre hizo, lo que lo puso a él en la silla caliente hasta hace poco.

Su viejo era un genio de las computadoras, un amante padre, y la única familia que ella tenía. Un hombre decente y bueno durante toda su vida, hasta que su amigo lo sedujo en una estratagema para hacerse-rico-rápidamente. El amigo resultó ser un mafioso cibernético y la estafa iba con la intención de chantajear a su padre en una artimaña incluso más grande. Para colmo de males, el sindicato también la había extorsionado, para jugar a los espías con el fin de obtener la "fórmula secreta" de los hermanos Cullen sólo porque ella también era una prodigio con cualquier máquina que tuviera una CPU en ella.

Si su padre era un hacker malísimo, entonces ¿por qué el sindicato piensa que ella sería buena jugando a la espía corporativa?

De cualquier manera, no tenía otra opción. Con los problemas de salud de su padre, él no podría sobrevivir en la cárcel.

Bella miró furtivamente a su entrevistador y a su hermano Emmet, quien se hallaba cerca de la ventana. Emmet no hizo nada más que comérsela con los ojos después de que se sentara. Era desconcertante.

Los minutos pasaron en silencio mientras Jasper estudiaba minuciosamente su currículum. Bella había visto sus fotos estampadas en los tabloides y revistas en los años recientes, y tenía que admitir que lucía incluso mejor en persona. Él y sus dos hermanos habían sido coronados hace poco como los hombres más sexys del mundo y todos ellos hacían honor al título. Su belleza que-hace-babear lindaba con lo irreal.

De acuerdo con su fuente, el publicista de los Cullen había insistido en que exponerse como trillizos indistinguibles podría no ser la mejor táctica para la campaña, ya que querían vender sus personalidades individuales al público. Así que, para diferenciar a los hermanos entre ellos, el publicista sugirió que utilizaran lentes de contacto de distintos colores. Jasper sería aquel con los ojos violetas, los de Emmet eran azules, y Edward se quedó con su color de ojos natural de tono verde mar.

Bella estudió a Jasper detenidamente, pensó que esas iris hermosas de él, lucían como si fueran de color natural. Sus grandes ojos almendrados estaban escudados con oscuras y exuberantes pestañas que complementaban sus rasgos refinados y labios sensuales. Su ligeramente bronceada piel parecía como caramelo templado por el sol.

Bella tragó inconscientemente, alejando el pensamiento de lamerlo para ver si él era tan delicioso como lucía. Una explosión de vergüenza surgió después. ¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo? Se pellizcó duro. Enfócate. Obtén el trabajo.

Había oído que Jasper y sus hermanos eran notorios casanovas.

Enamorarse de estos demonios del sexo era lo último que debería hacer.

Jasper la miró por sobre el borde de los papeles, luego los bajó cuidadosamente. "Tiene un currículum impresionante, señorita Swan. Sin embargo…"

Su corazón se hundió mientras él continuaba.

"… no estamos buscando a alguien de su calibre por el momento".

Su esperanza se rompió en pedazos. Ella pensó en su padre, quien tendría que pasar el resto de su vida en la cárcel solo porque fue lo suficientemente ingenuo como para no saber que ayudar a su amigo a recuperar el acceso a unas cuentas bancarias fuera de lugar, era el equivalente a robo.

Su padre había sido engañado. Con la evidencia en sus manos, el sindicato había amenazado a Bella. Si ella no estaba dispuesta a hacer su trabajo sucio, ellos entregarían a su padre a los federales.

Esas cuentas bancarias que su padre había hackeado pertenecían al gobierno de los . No se requería ser un genio para darse cuenta qué tipos de delitos tendrían un fuerte castigo. Y obtener un trabajo en la casa de diseñadores Cullen era la única manera de comprar la libertad de su padre.

Ahora, ¿cómo se suponía que iba a meter mano a la fórmula si no podía acercarse a uno de los hermanos? Bella inconscientemente torció los dedos hasta que estaban del todo blancos, pensando que tal vez aún podía salvar la situación.

"Si me permite preguntar, señor, ¿Qué tipo de capacidad usted espera para la vacante de asistente personal?"

Eso le hizo ganar una sonrisa lobuna de Jasper. Si antes lucía como un joven hombre de negocios reservado, ahora parecía como un gran y malvado lobo que no podía esperar a comérsela completamente de un solo bocado.

Tamborileó con sus dedos largo y afilados en la superficie del escritorio de vidrio, y su mirada se abalanzó sobre ella con tal intensidad que, de pronto, sintió que el aire a su alrededor se reducía. Se sintió como si estuviera cayendo bajo el hechizo de sus ojos hipnóticos.

"Déjame preguntarte algo. ¿Cómo supiste de este trabajo de todos modos? Que yo recuerde, mis hermanos y yo bromeábamos con un colega sobre necesitar nuestra propia asistente personal".

"Por la secretaria de Marian Bancroft, señor". Bancroft era la publicista de los Cullen. El sindicato le había ordenado acercarse a Bancroft para ver si ella podía hacer que Bella se aproximarse a los Cullen. Cuando la secretaria de Bancroft mencionó que los hermanos necesitaban una asistente personal para gestionar su apretada agenda, Bella saltó sobre ello como su oportunidad para entrar a la guarida de los Cullen.

"Ah". Jasper se inclinó hacia atrás en su silla. Lanzó una mirada a su hermano, Emmet, que se encontraba sentado cerca de la ventana, e intercambiaron una sonrisa conspiradora.

A diferencia de Jasper, con su corto cabello y su traje caro meticulosamente planchado, Emmet era la verdadera personificación de la imagen de chico malo. Su pelo ónice caía justo debajo de sus orejas y la camiseta musculosa que usaba revelaba el cuerpo perfecto debajo de ella.

Bella lo había visto vestido solo con su ropa interior en una de esas revistas de chismes. Su sex appeal la mareaba. Los rumores decían que él podía mojar a una mujer en cinco segundos.

"En realidad, estamos buscando aun diferente tipo de asistente personal", anunció Jasper.

"Oh, por Dios Santo, solo dile la verdad". Emmet se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia ella con paso depredador. Él se sentó en el escritorio de Jasper y lanzó una sonrisa que rivalizaba con la de su hermano. "Buscamos a una muñeca para joder. Un juguete. Alguien que maneje nuestras vidas personales y que también caliente nuestra cama".

¿Una muñeca para joder? ¿Juguete? ¿Calentar sus camas? ¡Esas palabras!¿Era incluso posible que se ensartaran esas imágenes en la misma oración sin endulzar la perversión en su significado verdadero?

El fuego quemó sus mejillas cuando los dichos de Emmet entraron completamente en su cerebro.

"Por supuesto, estamos preparados para ofrecerle a la correcta candidata una generosa compensación", añadió Jasper, adentrándose en su personaje de empresario otra vez.

Bella tragó duro. "¿De cuánto dinero estamos hablando aquí?"

"Dos millones de dólares por un año de contrato. Todos los gastos pagados. Vestuario y accesorios para pulir su imagen para adaptarse a nuestros estándares también serán proporcionados. Así mismo, beneficios médicos y la posibilidad de un generoso bono de fin de año si su rendimiento satisface muestras expectativas".

Por Dios, eso era mucho dinero. A su padre le habían prometido cincuenta de los grandes para ayudar a su amigo del sindicato, y lo había hecho porque ella estaba teniendo problemas para pagar sus deudas estudiantiles. La universidad era tan malditamente costosa en estos días. "Y-yo realmente necesito este trabajo". Bella logró dar una excusa, que no estaba lejos de la verdad. "Necesito dinero para pagar mis deudas".

Jasper y Emmet sonrieron.

De alguna manera, la imagen de dos malvados lobos grandes y ella, como un jugoso pedazo de carne del cual ellos no podían esperar a hundir sus dientes, destelló en su mente.

"¿Estás diciendo que estás interesada en ser nuestra muñeca para follar, señorita Swan?" preguntó Jasper directo al grano.

Ella se congeló. ¿Podría hacer esto? No era sexualmente aventurera. Una remilgada, así la llamaban sus amigos. En todos los veintiséis años de su vida, solo se había acostado con un hombre, su novio de secundaria. Y no había sido tan excitante como sus amigos habían manifestado que sería. El sexo estaba altamente sobrevalorado.

Bella contuvo el aliento y respondió valientemente. "S-sí".

"¿Está segura?" preguntó Jasper otra vez. Quizá él notó el titubeo en su voz.

Bella tomó una decisión. "Necesito este trabajo, señor Cullen". Y esa fórmula. Ella se dio cuenta de algo que hizo que su confianza bajara considerablemente. "Pero supongo que ustedes están buscando a una chica linda para esta posición".

"Ya, ya. ¿Porqué tienes tan baja opinión de ti misma?"

La respuesta de Jasper la sorprendió.

"Estamos buscando una cierta cualidad en nuestras candidatas", él continuó.

"¿Qué tipo de cualidad?"

"¿Te gustaría hacer la prueba?"

Bella no podía imaginar qué tipo de prueba estos hombres tenían en mente. Conociendo su infame reputación, ella estaba segura que no podía involucrar álgebra o historia universal. Los Cullen eran notorios conquistadores. Y al ser los sueños húmedos andantes y parlantes que eran, se rumoreaba que cualquier mujer en la que posaran sus ojos caía fácilmente en sus camas.

"S-sí", respondió.

Jasper la contempló por un segundo. "¿Emmet?"

Emmet le dio un guiño. "Iré abuscar a Edward". Salió y volvió unos minutos después.

Bella se inquietó cuando vio los ojos de Edward. Él era absolutamente diferente que sus insinuantes hermanos. Su primera impresión era que este hombre era peligroso. Su mirada de halcón parecía penetrar profundamente en su alma y exponía lo que realmente era ella. Una astilla de pánico comenzó a surgir en su mente. ¿Podría ver a través de su engaño? ¿La principal razón por la que se metió en la guarida de los demonios del sexo?

Edward se paseó detrás del escritorio de su hermano y cruzó los brazos frente a su torso. Como Jasper, él se hallaba vestido en un impecable traje de negocios. Pero había un aura guerrera plegada por todo su cuerpo. Tenía un abundante cabello negro azabache que era tan largo, que caía sobre sus hombros, detrás de su espalda, y llegaba más abajo de sus codos. Si él cambiaba su traje por unos pantalones de cuero y una espada, podría lucir como el estereotipo de un bárbaro de esas portadas de novelas románticas cursis.

"Esta es la señorita Bella Swan y quiere hacer la prueba. ¿Qué crees, Edward?" Jasper pidió su opinión.

"Es desaliñada".

Maldita sea. Ese hombre no haría feliz a su futura esposa si no podía decir una pequeña mentirilla blanca.

Edward llegó a su lado. "¿Qué pasa con estas gafas?" Se las quitó de su nariz antes de que pudiera protestar.

"Y-yo no puedo ver bien sin mis lentes".

"Compra lentes de contacto". Los ojos de Edward se entrecerraron mientras examinaba su atuendo. "¿Eres una bibliotecaria?"

"N-no".

"¿Una maestra de escuela?"

"No".

"¿Una trabajadora gubernamental?"

"No". La irritación se deslizó a través de ella. "¿De qué se trata esto?"

"Tienes un terrible sentido de la moda".

Era de esperarse. Ella momentáneamente olvidó con quién hablaba. No todos podían permitirse los trajes de doscientos dólares de los Cullen. El suyo venía de una tienda de descuentos y eso era lo único que podía comprar.

"Quítate la ropa", ordenó Edward.

"¿Perdón?"

Jasper intervino en ese momento. "¿Aún quieres hacer la prueba?"

"S-sí".

"Pues bien".

Pero, por supuesto. No hay preguntas álgebra o de historia universal. Debería haberlo sabido. Bella tragó una bocanada de aire mientras su estómago se apretada en un fuerte nudo. Puedo hacer esto. Solo finge que ellos son plantas de interiores. Estúpidas plantas de interiores.

Ella se levantó de su asiento como un zombi y con poco entusiasmo se encogió de hombros para quitarse la chaqueta de tweed. Tres pares de ojos inspeccionaron cada movimiento. Sus manos temblaron cuando de desabotonó la blusa, uno a uno. Sus miradas se intensificaron, podía jurar que ellos comenzaron a calentarle la piel.

Bella pausó antes de jalarse la blusa. No se atrevía a mirar a su alrededor para ser sus reacciones. Estaba más que avergonzada. La última vez que había removido su ropa frente a un hombre fue con su novio de la escuela. James se había excitado tanto que, apenas se quitó la ropa, él saltó sobre ella antes de que pudiera deslizar sus bragas por sus tobillos apropiadamente y se frotó vigorosamente por veinte segundos antes de que todo hubiera terminado. Ahora, Bella recordaba porqué pensaba que el sexo estaba tan altamente sobrevalorado.

"Sostén de algodón blanco", comentó Edward con desdén en su voz.

"Que horrible".

"Creo que es un tanto adorable", señaló Emmet.

"¿Hacen juego con tus bragas?" Quiso saber Edward. Retorció el dedo y le hizo señas de que quitara la falda.

Bella quiso preguntarle si él combinaba su ropa interior con su camiseta también, probablemente lo hacía. Maldito diseñador. Se desabrochó la hebilla en la parte posterior de la falda y bajó el cierre.

La aburrida falda gris de tweed cayó hasta sus tobillos.

Edward sacudió su cabeza. "¿Bikini negro?"

Bella se molestó. "Bueno, discúlpame. Si hubiera sabido que mi entrevista de trabajo podría incluir un strip-tease, me habría puesto algo más presentable".

Emmet rió. "Me gusta. Tiene agallas".

"No estamos buscando a un chica con agallas. Queremos follar a una muñeca". La mandíbula de Edward se tensó.

Bella captó la advertencia de Edward. "Discúlpeme, señor".

"Quítate la ropa interior. Las medias también".

Esta vez, Bella le obedeció sin quejarse. El futuro de su padre dependía de ella. Debía obtener este trabajo sin importar lo que costara. Alzó las manos detrás de ella para desabrochar se el sujetador y quitárselo. Cuando deslizó sus medias por los tobillos, estaba determinada a ganar cualquier prueba o juego que estos trillizos estaban jugando.

Se sacó las medias y se paró derecha, con el pecho afuera, su rostro en blanco como un infante de marina enfrentando al oficial al mando –su vergüenza olvidada.

Los ojos de Edward atraparon los de ella. "Es hermosa", asintió hacia Jasper."Me gusta mucho más sin ropa".

Esperen, se suponía que él debía criticar que sus senos fueran demasiado pequeños para su figura o que sus caderas eran demasiado grandes, como el taburete de una maldita taberna. No era conocida por su belleza. Su cerebro era su mejor atributo.

¿Por qué la elogió entonces?

Bella inconscientemente le frunció el ceño a Edward.

Él mantuvo su mirada. "¿Cuál es el problema? Si te conviertes en nuestro juguete, pasarás la mayor parte del tiempo sin ropa".

Ohh.

"Ven aquí". Jasper empujó su silla hacia atrás y le indicó el espacio vacío frente a él. "Siéntate en mi escritorio y preséntate a ti misma para nosotros".

Le tomó un par de segundos digerir la orden. Como si estar desnuda no fuera suficiente, querían ver sus partes privadas también.

Bella se sentó en el escritorio de Jasper, apoyándose en el cuidadosamente impreso currículum y separó las piernas.

Jasper tomó cada uno de sus pies y los plantó en los brazos de la silla. Su mirada se deslizó desde sus rizos en la unión de sus muslos y subió la mirada, encontrándose con sus ojos. "¿Eres rubia natural?"

Sonaba incrédulo. "¿Por qué te teñiste el cabello negro?"

"¿Porque el negro es el nuevo rubio?" Bella se tiño el pelo como parte de su coartada. Ella leyó en alguna parte que los espías en realidad cambiaban su apariencia dramáticamente cada vez que estaban en una misión. Bella pensó que el cabello negro le daría un aspecto más elegante y misterioso. Su pelo platinado siempre hacía que las personas la confundieran con una rubia tonta.

"Haremos algo al respecto si ella pasa la prueba", decidió Edward.

La prueba. Su corazón cayó hasta sus entrañas.

Jasper le acarició su tobillo como si fuera una amada mascota.

"¿Es buena en la cama, señorita Swan?"

Bella se encogió.

"¿No? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuvo sexo?"

"Yo, umm. Hace mucho tiempo".

"¿Hace cuánto?" preguntó Edward, curioso.

Quería mentir, pero Edward lucía como una de esas personas que simplemente podía saber si alguien mentía.

"En la escuela secundaria, creo".

Jasper arqueó sus exuberantes cejas. "¿Eres una virgen?"

"Cielos, no".

"Ser virgen no es algo de lo que se deba avergonzar".

"P-pero no lo soy".

Jasper pausó, considerándolo. "Queremos que se dé placer a sí misma por completo, señorita Swan".

"¿Qué?"

"Esa es la prueba".

Bella observó a Jasper para ver si bromeaba. Nop. No bromeaba.

Jasper Cullen lucía mortalmente serio. "¿Por qué diablos quieres que haga eso?"

"Simple. Queremos a una compañera de cama entusiasta. Alguien que tenga nuestros mismos apetitos. Puedes darte cuenta si una mujer es apasionada en la cama al mirarla darse placer a sí misma".

Bella exhaló un suspiro estrangulado. Si ella fuera un procesador de computadora, ahora tendría una caía en el sistema. Su sexualidad no era algo de lo que le gustara hacer alarde. Ese tipo de asunto privado debería quedarse en el dormitorio donde pertenecía – definitivamente no debería ser discutido fuera de éste o ser demostrado en público.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Jasper.

Su lengua se sentía como si hubiera sido pegada a su paladar.

"Y-yo realmente no estoy de humor".

"¿Quieres reprobar la prueba?"

"N-no. Solo... Deme unos minutos". Bella bajó la cabeza, fijando su mirada en la unión de sus muslos. Si ella secretamente se había excitado antes en su entrevista, ahora ese estado de ánimo había desaparecido. Estar desnuda frente a completos extraños le hacía eso a ella. Se sentía vulnerable. Expuesta.

"¿Quizá necesitas un poco de ayuda?" La voz de Emmet la sobresaltó. Él se había colado hasta llegar a su lado, sus labios se hallaban a unos centímetros de su oído. Acarició la curva de su hombro con la mano antes de que jalara su rostro para que se encontrara con el suyo.

Bella se encontraba cautivada por cuán azules eran sus ojos. Las iris lucían como las aguas de un océano profundo.

Puro.

Poderoso.

Salvaje. Y no, no parecían ser lentes de contacto de color en lo absoluto.

Emmet ronroneó. "¿Un poco de ayuda visual, tal vez?"

"¿Ayuda visual?"

"Hagamos un juego, ¿de acuerdo? Yo te muestro el mío, tú me muestras el tuyo".

"Yo..." Su cerebro explotó cuando se dio cuenta de qué se refería.

Emm se bajó el cierre de sus pantalones y liberó su polla.

Aparentemente, era de los tipos que no llevaban ropa interior, y Dios Santo, el hombre estaba duro. Cuando lo vio en esa fotografía con su ropa interior, ella se preguntó cómo luciría. Ahora, lo sabía. Su verga era gruesa y larga, viril, carne de primera con el único propósito de follar y ser mamada.

Emm se apretó y acarició a sí mismo en movimientos lánguidos.

Su polla pulsó. "Te mostré el mío. Ahora, es tu turno".

"Umm".

"¿Y bien?"

¿Qué diablos? Ya se había mojado los dedos de los pies, también podría saltar dentro con ambas piernas. Bella se deslizó más hacia centro del escritorio de Jasper, separando sus piernas aún más.

Deslizó una mano entre sus muslos y empujó dos dedos en su coño.

Cerrando los ojos, ella se enfocó en lo que estaba haciendo. Si no me puedo correr, puedo fingirlo. Solo necesito hacerlo parecer conSwane.

"Sabremos que finges". Anunció Jasper, como su pudiera leerle la mente.

Sus ojos se abrieron. Maldición. ¿Cómo lo supo?

Jasper y Edward destellaron una sonrisa conocedora. "Eres tan fácil de leer, señorita Swan. Somos proveedores del placer carnal. Sabemos cuando alguien está fingiendo un orgasmo", explicó Jasper.

Emm atrapó su rostro con la mano libre. "Obsérvame. Obviamente necesitas ayuda".

Sus ojos fueron hacia su verga otra vez. Su polla se hallaba completamente erecta y pulsando. El corazón de ella galopaba rápido. El calor se alzó. Odiaba admitirlo pero la imagen de él dándose placer la excitaba. La lujuria alejó la vergüenza, el enojo y la ira que había sentido antes.

Emm la hipnotizaba.

La extasiaba.

Él deslizó su mano a lo largo de su eje, desde la base hasta la punta, acariciando su verga con movimientos gráciles. Sus párpados se bajaron, pero su mirada era tan intensa como siempre. Esos ojos azules parecían penetrantes, perdiéndose en ella, adentrándose en su alma hasta desnudarla, dejando su yo vulnerable.

"Imagina", comenzó, lo satinado y rasposo de su voz hizo estremecer su columna, "que estamos en la cama juntos, desnudos bajo las sábanas, solo nosotros, sin nada en medio. Te jalo debajo de mí y te siento por completo. Te estremeces, pero te gusta demasiado. De hecho, me ruegas, gimes, quieres que saboree cada centímetro de tu piel".

La franca charla sobre sexo sonaba cursi, pero extrañamente incitante. Bella empujó sus dedos más profundamente hasta que la palma se estrelló contra su vulva. Su concha se apretó, los anillos apretados de sus músculos revolotearon alrededor de sus nudillos.

Para su sorpresa, se humedeció lujuriosamente.

"¿Te gustaría eso, nena? ¿Yo lamiéndote? ¿Saboreándote?" continuó Emm, acariciándose a sí mismo con mayor rapidez. "No tienes que torcer mi brazo para hacerlo. Lamerte por completo es algo que he querido hacer desde hace mucho tiempo. Imagina lo feliz que estoy cuando abres tus piernas y me ruegas para que te lama allí. Dios, nena, y estás tan mojada también. Todo ese jarabe dulce como si simplemente no pudieras esperar a tener mi boca ahí".

Bella inconscientemente se acarició más fuerte, igualando su ritmo. Los dolores de su coño se convirtieron en algo terriblemente placentero. La caliente sensación en sus entrañas explotó en sus profundidades, los salvajes bocados de éxtasis se prendieron como fuegos artificiales e incendiaron todo antes de que ella pudiera controlarlo. Soltó un profundo suspiro, apenas consciente que sus pezones se habían endurecido dolorosamente como su clítoris, mientras ella penetraba y aplastaba sus dedos dentro y fuera, furiosamente. Su concha hacía un sonido denso, lascivo.

"Eso es exactamente lo que haré, nena. Lameré tus labios. Lameré tu clítoris. Todo". Emm notó su excitación. "Pero aún quiero más. Te follo con mi lengua, profunda y áspera. Te raspo con los dientes. Chupo, pero aún no es suficiente. Necesitas ser apropiadamente follada. Con mi polla. Para acceder a la parte de ti que mi lengua no puede alcanzar. ¿Te gustaría eso, nena?"

"S-sí", contesta ella. Atrapada en el azufre que la quemaba viva, sus dedos la follaban más rápido y más fuerte. Sus músculos se tensaron. Aún no llegaba, pero oh se encontraba tan cerca, era desesperante, la molestaba con frustración. Su espalda se arqueó mientras buscaba por un ángulo más profundo para penetrarse a sí misma, acariciándose para acabar. Las palabras sucias de Emm la habían encendido.

"Me levanto y deslizo mi verga a lo largo de los labios de tu coño, bañándome con tus jugos". Emm escupió en su palma y continuó manoseándose la polla, tan rápida y furiosamente como ella lo hacía.

"Verte caliente y mojada hace que no pueda controlarme. Te follo, golpeo mi verga dentro de tu apretada concha. No puedo creer cómo de bien me hace sentir. Empujo y empujo otra vez. Pierdo la cabeza. Te follo tan duro como puedo. Sé que no debo hacerlo porque podría hacerte daño, pero Dios, no puedo evitarlo. Me quiero correr duro. Quiero que grites. Córrete, nena. Córrete para mí, ne..."

Él no había terminado la oración cuando la golpeó. Bella se corrió duro. Sus ojos se agrandaron incrédulos como si una fuerza poderosa pasara por todo su ser, destrozándola hasta el borde de la locura. Su orgasmo fue tan volátil cuando sobrepasó la primera marea, que se sintió como si se aferrara a un trozo de madera en medio de una gigante tormenta marina, esperando sobrevivir. Su cuerpo se estremecía, ola tras ola de placer la martilleaban hasta que pensó que se volvería loca.

Cerró sus ojos y se rindió.

Dios.

Bella se quedó sin habla. Nunca antes había experimentado un orgasmo tan poderoso y la sorprendió. La asustó. Jadeó, abriendo sus ojos.

Mierda. Dejó un charco de humedad en el escritorio de Jasper, inundando su currículum impreso con sus jugos.

Bella de encontraba mortificada. "L-lo lamento tanto. Yo nunca he..."

¿Qué diablos acabo de hacer? Esto es asqueroso, embarazoso y…

"Hermoso". La alabó Jasper de manera inesperada. "Un orgasmo genuino". Para su horror, él pasó los dedos a lo largo del interior de su muslo y recogió el rocío directo de la fuente. Llevo sus dedos a su boca y los chupó con descarado placer.

Nunca conoció a un hombre que evidentemente disfrutaba con la crema de una mujer. De hecho, ¿los hombres realmente lo hacían?

Bella miró a su alrededor para ver si estaba alucinando. Ella medio esperó que Emm y Edward estuvieran asqueados con lo que Jasper acababa de hacer. Se encontraba equivocada. Ellos la observaron con fuego en sus ojos, tan hambrientos como una bestia privada de su presa.

Emm soltó su polla. Su eje duro se balanceó mientras tomaba su rostro y de daba un beso sofocante. Bella olvido su propio nombre cuando él separó sus labios para deslizar su lengua dentro de su boca.

Los tres hermanos intercambiaron una mirada conspiratoria.

Jasper sonrió. "Felicitaciones, señorita Swan. Está contratada".


	2. Período de prueba

Emm se hundió en una silla después que Bella Swan saliera de la habitación para refrescarse en el baño.

"No puedo creer que sea realmente ella. Después de todos estos años".

"Dímelo a mí". Jasper no quería creerlo tampoco hasta que finalmente la conoció en persona.

Cuando saboreó sus jugos, confirmó que Bella era su compañera. El aroma por sí solo no era suficiente. Tenía que estar seguro antes de que él y sus hermanos clamaran a Bella para siempre.

Chatharnak, guerreros ninfas, como ellos, podían sentir a su compañera por el olor. Jasper había estado en una reunión con Marian Bancroft cuando, de pronto, captó el aroma de su pareja. Lo tomó por sorpresa y saltó de la silla para perseguir desde dónde provenía la fuente de la fragancia, dejando a Bancroft perpleja a mitad de su frase. Entonces, la vio, su compañera predestinada, sentada en la sala de espera de la secretaria, llenando estudiosamente algunas formas. Era linda y joven, incluso vestida con ropas desaliñadas y con unas gafas bastante gruesas, mirando una pila de papeles como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Recordaba estar parado en la puerta, conteniendo la urgencia de tomarla y romper su ropa para ver su perfume seductor no era solo un producto de su imaginación. Pero Jasper estaba seguro sobre eso.

No había error, ella era su pareja, la única razón por la que él y sus hermanos habían llegado a la superficie del mundo hace siete años.

Quien quiera que fuera, ella le pertenecía a él y a sus hermanos. Más tarde, Jasper descubrió que su nombre era Bella Swan y que había ido a la agencia de Bancroft para buscar empleo. A Edward se le ocurrió la idea de contratarla como su asistente de deberes dobles con el fin de que se familiarizada con la idea de ser la futura reina de Azura.

Emmet estuvo en desacuerdo. Él quería reclamarla en ese instante y llevarla a casa en Azura. Jasper favorecía la idea de Emm.

Pero después de una larga consideración, se dio cuenta que reclamarla en ese momento podría asustarla. Bella era humana después de todo.

Al igual que su madre.

Jasper había escuchado historias de que había tomado muchos meses de arduo trabajo para que su padre convenciera a su madre que era cevborn, su pareja ligada. Como ellos, su padre había ido al mundo de la superficie para buscar a su compañera y la había secuestrado tan pronto como la encontró. No era un secreto que su madre lo pasó mal aceptando su destino. Teniendo que vivir con los humanos por los últimos años, Jasper entendía cómo funcionaba la mente humana. Especialmente, que la mayoría de ellos no creían que las ninfas fueran reales. Y mucho menos que comprendieran el hecho de que a veces, esos seres del otro mundo necesitaban a las parejas humanas para sobrevivir y continuar con su especie.

Jasper asintió. "Pensé que el vidente Sabian nos había aconsejado por lástima. No pensé que la encontraríamos aquí. Para ser honesto, comenzaba a perder la fe".

Tras años de infructuosa búsqueda de su compañera en el Inframundo, sus padres organizaron una reunión con un vidente para predecir el futuro. El vidente les dijo que habían estado buscando en el lugar equivocado. Ellos no se encontraban predestinados a una ninfa, o incluso un ser de otro mundo. Su pareja era una humana.

Después de oír la revelación, él y sus hermanos vinieron a la superficie del mundo. Ellos se habían sentido abrumados con el hecho de que estaban ligados a una mujer humana en edad casadera de entre millones en la Tierra. ¿Cómo se suponía que debían encontrarla?

Su padre había sido afortunado. Él captó el olor de su compañera tan pronto como nadó hacia la playa y la vio retozando en el agua.

Secuestrarla en ese momento no fue un problema. Pero convencerla de aceptar su destino fue difícil. Jasper recordó que su padre le había dicho que él tuvo que lidiar con muchas patadas, gritos y ojos negros cuando su madre demandó que la liberara y la enviara a casa.

Durante años, después de arribar a la superficie del mundo, él y sus hermanos se habían mudado de pueblo en pueblo, país a país en la búsqueda de su cevborn. Jasper había sido un entrenador de gimnasio, un oficial de policía, un barman, un cajero de banco, trabajando en diferentes y extraños trabajos para encajar en la sociedad humana para ver si su pareja se encontraba entre ellos.

Emm y Edward hicieron lo mismo y aún así su cevborn no se hallaba por ninguna parte. Entonces, dieciocho meses atrás, Jasper había llegado a la conclusión de que lo que habían estado haciendo era inefectivo.

En vez de buscar a su compañera, ¿por qué no intentaban engatusarla hacia ellos?

Él observó que las mujeres humanas se sentían atraídas por las ropas y las cosas hermosas y podían ser bastantes obsesivas con ello.

Jasper pensaba iniciar una carrera en la industria de la moda y los cosméticos, donde estarían lidiando con mujeres todo el tiempo, sería la perfecta tapadera. La casa de diseño que comenzaron se convirtió en un éxito instantáneo y las mujeres de todos los tamaños y razas acudieron a él y a sus hermanos. Desafortunadamente, ninguna de esas admiradoras era su pareja.

Edward se había quejado al respecto, señalando que la idea de Jasper era una completa pérdida de tiempo. Pero su hermano pronto tuvo que comerse sus palabras cuando Bella Swan apareció en la oficina de Bancroft.

Marian Bancroft había advertido a Jasper que Bella no tramaba nada bueno, pero a Jasper no podía importarle menos. Ella era su muy esperada cevborn, la mujer que ellos pronto reclamarían y la llevarían a su palacio bajo el agua en Azura.

Nada más importaba.

Jasper observó una vez más el contrato que Bella Swan acababa de firmar y sonrió. Con esto, estaban un paso más cerca de hacerla suya.

Edward miró el contrato y frunció el ceño. "Un año. ¿Tenemos que esperar tanto tiempo antes de que podamos llevarla a casa?"

"Mucho antes, espero. Si no la espantamos primero". Jasper dobló el contrato lo guardó en el cajón.

"¿Como nuestra madre, quieres decir?" añadió Emm.

Edward soltó una carcajada. Jasper sonrió. Su madre era una mujer feroz, pero ella y su padre eran la pareja más amorosa que él alguna vez conoció. Si ser reclamada por un rey ninfa asustaba a una mujer humana, Jasper se sentía cauteloso sobre cómo Bella podría reaccionar cuando fuera reclamada por tres.

Las mujeres ninfas nunca daban a luz a múltiples bebés. Sin embargo, él y sus hermanos eran una excepción, gracias a los rasgos genéticos de su madre como una humana. Desde que sus parientes creían que solo una pareja predestinada estaba ligada a un nacimiento, compartir un útero con sus hermanos significaba que también estaban atados a una misma mujer.

Bella Swan.

"Así que". Jasper tocó sus dedos. "¿Quién la iniciará primero?"

"Yo", anunció Edward rápidamente.

"¿Por qué tú?" Emmet le lanzó una mirada poco amistosa.

"Porque ella me odia más a mí".

"Fuiste demasiado duro con ella", añadió Jasper. Bella había parecido ofendida cuando Edward la llamó desaliñada.

"Bueno, alguien tenía que jugar al chico malo si queríamos hacer esto conSwane. ¿Creen que quienquiera que la haya enviado no sospechará si le damos todo tan fácilmente?"

Jasper no podía discutir con esa lógica. Después de descubrir que

Bella Swan era su cevborn, él contrató a un detective privado el cual indagó todo sobre ella. Bella era hija única. Se rumoreaba que su madre abandonó a su padre por un hombre más joven cuando ella tenía solo tres años de edad. Bella fue a MIT durante un año, luego se retiró debido a motivos financieros.

El detective no encontró nada fuera de lo normal sobre ella hasta que la vio siendo forzada dentro de un auto por un grupo de hombres con aspecto de inescrupulosos. Un poco más de investigación reveló que el padre de Bella tiene lazos con Ivan Koleniskov, un miembro de la mafia rusa, quien hacía el trabajo sucio para Beautycor, el dueño MIT o también conocido como Massachusetts Institute of Technology (Instituto Tecnológico de Massachusetts), es una universidad de investigación privada en ., localizada en Cambridge, se enfoca en dar énfasis a la educación científica y tecnológica. (N. de la T.) de la compañía de cosméticos que deseaba fervientemente sacar del negocio a los Martel.

Bella y su padre, Charlie Swan, no parecían ser personas que se ganaran la vida sirviendo a mafiosos. Charlie Swan tuvo una jubilación anticipada debido a sus problemas de salud, y Bella trabajaba en una firma de abogados como soporte técnico IT para mantenerlos a ambos. Padre e hija habían llevado una vida normal hasta hace un par de semanas atrás cuando repentinamente ella renunció a su trabajo y apareció en la oficina de Marian Bancroft. Era fácil entender qué tramaba. Con la afiliación de su padre a Koleniskov, era muy probable que el mafioso hubiera forzado al padre y a la hija a trabajar para ellos.

Como sabía qué era lo que Beautycor perseguía, Jasper adivinaba que Bella fue puesta ahí para espiarlos.

Una espía corporativa para desenterrar sus secretos comerciales.

Jasper encontraba que el giro de los acontecimientos era altamente divertido, porque Bella no estaba hecha para el trabajo de espía. Era una mujer inteligente, pero desde su punto de vista, la creía demasiado crédula y confiada. No había ni una pizca de malicia en su personalidad, la cual se necesitaba para tener éxito en este negocio despiadado.

"Hagas lo que hagas, no la asustes", le advirtió Jasper a Edward.

"Necesitamos que confíe en nosotros".

Edward frunció el ceño. "¿Me veo aterrador para ti?" IT o Information Technology (Información Tecnológica), está relacionado a la tecnología para el tratamiento de información. Tiene que ver con la adquisición, procesamiento, almacenamiento, información gráfica, textual y numérica basados en la microelectrónica, combinando la informática y las telecomunicaciones. (N. de la T.)

"Esto es Nueva York. No un campo de entrenamiento de Azura. A veces olvidas dónde te encuentras".

Edward quiso replicar, pero la puerta se abrió y el nervioso rostro de Bella se asomó por entre la apertura. Ella se había aseado y vestido apropiadamente.

Jasper le indicó que se acercara. "Tengo algo para ti, señorita Swan".

Bella entró. Sus grandes ojos marrones se transfirieron a lo que

Jasper tenía en su mano. "¿Un Collar?"

"Un collar de esclava. Ahora eres oficialmente nuestro juguete y quiero que lo uses durante la duración de tu contrato".

"Por supuesto". Murmuró sombríamente.

"¿Por qué tan triste?" Jasper la jaló hasta su regazo y puso el collar en su cuello. El collar negro de cuero de cordero contrastaba con su piel cremosa. Jasper se sintió complacido. "Creo que este collar te queda muy bien. De hecho, naciste para llevarlo".

Bella tocó el collar que se hallaba alrededor de su cuello mientras el Porsche de Edward desaceleraba ante el estacionamiento del garaje de la mansión. Su corazón tamborileaba como una danza tribal. La ansiedad empezaba a deslizarse sobre ella otra vez. Aquí estamos. Su hogar.

Ella echó una mirada a Edward mientras apagaba el motor. Sacó la llave del encendido y se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad. Un escalofrío de curiosidad de curvó en la base de su cráneo, preguntándose qué era lo que Edward le haría esta noche. ¿Follarla?

Duh. ¿Qué más? ¿Exigir una mamada? Era muy probable.

Estaba segura que los hermanos querían su propio juguete por ese mismo motivo. Alguien que llenara sus gratificaciones instantáneas. El contrato no especificaba cuál era la descripción de su trabajo; solo indicaba que ella debía hacer lo que ellos demandaran, sin importar lo frívolo que fuera.

Se dio cuenta que no se encontraba preocupada por el hecho de que debería sentir, al menos, temor acerca de su nuevo estatus.

Parte de ella en realidad lo esperaba. Esto no es normal. ¿Qué hay de malo conmigo? Sólo porque Emm me habló sucio y tuve mi primer orgasmo abrazador, ¿estoy instantáneamente adicta a sus juegos perversos?

"¿Qué sucede?" Edward debió haber notado su ceño fruncido.

Bella se sorprendió. "Nada, señor".

Una de sus cejas de levantó. "¿Cambiaste de parecer? Recuerda, Jasper te dio un período de veinticuatro horas para arrepentirte si no quieres hacer esto".

"N-no, señor. Necesito este trabajo".

La expresión de Edward se volvió solemne. "¿Cuánto es lo que debe, señorita Swan?"

"No es nada, señor".

"Hablo en serio".

"No, señor. Lo lamento, pero este realmente no es de su incumbencia".

"¿Y si te prestara ese dinero?"

"Entonces le debería dinero a usted. ¿Cuándo terminaría, señor?"

Una sonrisa flotó en la esquina de sus labios."¿Qué tal si sólo te presto el dinero, y lo dejamos ahí?"

Sus ojos se agrandaron."¿Se refiere a caridad?" Su alarma interna sonó con fuerza. Si Edward le regalaba dinero, ella no podría tener ninguna razón para permanecer con los Martel, lo que significaba que no podría obtener la fórmula secreta. Mierda. Bella pensó rápidamente. "Nadie regala dinero gratis, señor. Tiene que haber una trampa".

"A veces sí ayudamos a personas que lo necesitan, señorita Swan. Cualquier tipo de ayuda". Hizo una pausa. "Sin compromisos. Y todo lo que necesita hacer es pedirlo".

"Yo..."

"¿Y bien?"

El nerviosismo llenó sus tripas. No podía pensar en ningún otro motivo para mentirle. En estos días las personas no rechazaba dinero gratis. Piensa, Bella, piensa. Abrió su boca y soltó lo primero que se le ocurrió."En realidad tengo curiosidad por saber si está tan bien dotado como su hermano, señor".

Edward se echó a reír.

Bella se llevó la mano a la boca, mortificada. ¿Qué diablos acabo de decir? "Lo siento, señor. No quise decir…"

"Guárdeselo, señorita capto". Él aún se reía mientras salía del coche.

Bella se desplomó de su asiento. Eso estuvo cerca.

"Señorita Swan".

"Sí, señor". Se bajó del carro. Edward le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera. Sus ojos brillaron con picardía.

"Creo que va a descubrirlo pronto, ¿no?"

Ella tenía agallas; Edward debía concederle eso. Cuando notó su titubeo en el auto, él vio una oportunidad de tirarle un cebo sobre su relación con Beautycor y saltó sobre ella. Como lo predijo, intentó rehuir de la oferta del dinero.

Ella podía ser una pésima mentirosa, pero su ingenuidad era ciertamente divertida. Decidió darle un descanso por ahora. Cuando Bella pudiera confiar en él y en sus hermanos, se decidiría a pedir ayuda. No había posibilidad de que llevara esa carga para siempre. El sindicato la estaba chantajeando a ella y a su padre y nunca los dejarían libres si ella era capaz de obtener el secreto comercial de los Martel.

Edward sabía muy bien la manera en que la mayoría de los mafiosos operaban. Él había trabajado como guardia en un club manejado por una familia mafiosa en sus primeros días sobre la superficie. Había visto de todo. Una vez que estabas dentro, nunca podrías salir. Él apostaba que Bella no sabía eso.

Ellos ingresaron a la casa por la cocina. Edward lanzó sus llaves al mostrador y tomó una botella de agua mineral de la nevera. Tomó un largo trago de éstamientras observaba a Bella admirar su hogar.

"Es tan grande. ¿Cuántas habitaciones tienes aquí?" preguntó.

"Nueve".

"¿Y vives aquí solo?"

"Como puedes verlo. Sólo pon tu bolso en el mostrador, y te mostraré mi cuarto".

"Sí, señor".

"¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres café o algo?"

"N-no, señor. Todavía estoy llena por la cena".

Edward la había llevado a cenar antes; cuando fueron a ver un optometrista para recoger sus lentes de contacto. Estuvo callada toda la velada. Él deseaba que se abriera un poco. "Casi no comiste nada".

"Para ser honesta, no tenía tanta hambre, señor".

Se encontraba nerviosa, podía verlo. ¿Era la posibilidad de pasar la noche con él lo que la asustaba? Rogaba que no fuera el caso. Edward no podía esperar para conocerla íntimamente. Su perfume embriagador hacía hervir su sangre desde la primera vez que la vio.

Especialmente cuando Jasper probó sus jugos lujuriosos. Él también quería saborearla.

"¿Sabes por qué queremos nuestro propio juguete?"

La expresión es su rostro lo acusaba de que él y sus hermanos no eran nada más que pervertidos. Edward contuvo la urgencia de sonreír.

"No, señor", dijo Bella diplomáticamente.

"Estábamos cansados de nuestras novias".

"¿Cómo es eso, señor?"

"Cada vez que salíamos con una chica, su mejor amiga, su madre, sus tías y todos los que se asociaran con ella querían entrar en nuestras vidas. Después de un tiempo, eran como plagas. Mis hermanos y yo somos personas privadas, señorita Swan. Estamos cansados de que nuestras vidas personales sean constantemente expuestas en los medios sociales".

"Entiendo su preocupación, señor".

"¿De verdad?" Edward abrió la puerta de su cuarto y encendió la luz. El rostro de Bella se coloreó cuando vio la cama. Era una cama normal, cubierta con sábanas blancas y un edredón, nada pervertido y sugerente que hiciera sonrojar a alguien.

Bella torció sus nudillos hasta que se encontraron blancos. Edward observó que ella siempre hacía eso cuando estaba ansiosa.

"Tenemos necesidades, señorita Swan. No podemos vivir sin mujeres tampoco. Es por eso que queremos nuestro propio juguete. Uno que satisfaga nuestras necesidades carnales".

Bella lucía como si quisiera correr cuando él tomó su mano y la condujo a la cama. Tragándose su diversión.

Sosteniendo su cara, le pasó en dedo pulgar a través de los labios. Sus exuberantes pestañas revolotearon. Ella se quedó sin aliento cuando la beso profundamente. Por la Diosa, su sabor era tan dulce como él imaginó que sería. Bella parecía adormilada cuando rompió el beso.

"Anda a tomar una ducha y pon tu ropa en el cesto. Iremos de compras mañana en la mañana".

"Sí, señor". Bella parecía vacilante. "Sería más sencillo si me permitiera ir a casa por ropas frescas, señor".

"Eres nuestra mientras dure el contrato, señorita Swan. No tiene permitido ir a casa". Edward estudió su expresión. "¿Cambió de parecer?"

"N-no, señor. ¿Puedo al menos llamar a mi padre para hacerle saber que no iré a casa esta noche? No está al tanto que me dieron este trabajo".

¿A su padre o al sindicato? "Adelante".

"Gracias, señor".

"Ven a mí cuando hayas terminado de ducharte".

"Sí, señor".

Bella salió de la ducha media hora después. Se puso la bata de Edward y fue a buscarlo como le había indicado. Su habitación se hallaba vacía y también la sala de estar. Vagó por la mansión hasta que lo encontró en el gimnasio.

Bella miró alrededor. No, no era realmente un gimnasio. Era más bien un dojo. Cuando era una niña, un amigo la llevo a que viera su práctica de karate. Eldojo de Edward parecía similar al de su amigo, excepto por las armas.

Las paredes estaban cubiertas con todo tipo de espadas e instrumentos filosos. Docenas de largas, cortas, grandes y pequeñas hojas lucían como si pudieran cortar a alguien a la mitad sin mucho esfuerzo. El piso se sentía firme, pero acolchado como si estuviera cubierto por una alfombra de paja.

Edward se sentó frente a las puertas forradas de papel que se abrían hacia una terraza. Él había preparado un saco de dormir blanco, almohadas y un edredón en el medio del dojo. Suponía que sería allí donde dormiría. Era curioso, de toda la cantidad de habitaciones en esta casa, ¿por qué quería que ella durmiera rodeada de su colección de instrumentos asesinos?

"Ven". Edward hizo un gesto a Bella para que se le unie ra. "Hay luna llena esta noche y quiero hacer una fiesta para observar la luna".

¿Una fiesta para observar la luna? Extraño. ¿Se trataba de algo que hacía la gente rica? Bella cerró la puerta detrás de ella y caminó a través del espacioso dojo.

Además de la bolsa de dormir, Edward tenía una larga bandeja de madera llena con vasos de cerámica, jarras y un plato de dulces.

Vertió un poco de la bebida de la jarra dentro de los vasos y se lo entregó a ella.

Bella se sentó junto a él y aceptó el vaso. Estaba lleno de un líquido cálido y un tanto lechoso. "¿Qué es esto?"Preguntó.

"Sake".

Ah. Nunca antes había probado el sake. Bella tomó un sorbo. No está mal. Ella dio unos pocos sorbos más mientras lo estudiaba cuando él no estaba mirando.

A pesar de que eran trillizos, Bella notó que los tres poseían diferentes personalidades. Emmet era el glamoroso. Sus fiestas alocadas con la alta sociedad eran legendarias. Jasper era el hombre de negocios. Ella podía imaginarlo durmiendo con una calculadora en su mano. Y Edward, era el misterioso. El sindicato lo había apodado 'el músculo'. Si alguien tenía un conflicto con los Martel, debería pasar a través de Edward primero.

Bella pensó que su apodo debería ser 'el guerrero'. Simplemente podía imaginarlo en un traje de Ninja, asechando en las sombras.

Misterioso. Peligroso. Mortal. No sabía porqué, pero fantasear sobre él la había encendido.

Edward había tomado una ducha también. Se había quitado su traje de negocios, reemplazándolo con pantalones de gimnasia negros y no llevaba camisa. El baño de luz de luna que se colaba por la terraza abierta, iluminaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo perfecto. No pudo recordar ver a Edward con tan poca ropa en ninguna revista antes. Al igual que Jasper, él siempre se vestía conservadoramente.

Ahora que lo veía de cerca y en persona, Edward era la versión mejor formada de Emmet, todo músculo y testosterona debido a sus diligentes artes marciales y régimen. Su exquisitez era complementada por su largo y negro cabello que parecía muy exuberante y espeso, cayendo por su espalda como un río de seda negro. No se supone que los hombres tengan un pelo tan hermoso.

Bella ardía en deseos de pasar su mano a través de su cabellera sedosa para ver si se sentía tan suave como lucía.

Edward la descubrió espiando. "Ven aquí".

Su corazón dio un vuelco. Se preguntaba si este era el momento en que iba a demandar una mamada de ella. No pudo evitar sonrojarse. Maldición, ¿por qué lo estoy deseando con ansias? Dejó el vaso en la bandeja y gateó hacia él.

Edward curvó un brazo alrededor de su cintura y la jaló hacia su regazo, la espalda de ella se presionó contra su torso.

Okay, no hay mamada. Pero podía sentir su creciente erección bajo su muslo. Dulce Jesús. Bella tragó duro.

"No te morderé".

Ella dejó salir una risa nerviosa.

Él besó el lóbulo de su oreja y la tiró más cerca en sus brazos.

"Relájate. ¿Qué hay de bueno en una fiesta de luz de luna si tú no puedes apreciar su belleza?"

Bella intentó relajarse, pero no podía. Especialmente cuando

Edward deslizó su mano bajo la bata y acarició su seno. Ella se mordió el labio. ¿Cómo se supone que debo relajarme cuando todo lo que hace es calentarme?

Edward encontró su pezón y tiró de él con su pulgar e índice, causando que oleadas de placer estallaran dentro de ella.

Con su mano libre, Edward se sirvió a sí mismo otra copa de sake.

Tomó un sorbo y se la ofreció a ella. Bella bebió un poco sólo para ser educada.

"Hermosa, ¿verdad?"

"Es sólo la luna".

"Sí, pero desde aquí, puedes verla de cerca sin ninguna obstrucción".

"¿Puedo preguntar de dónde viene, señor?"

"Azura. El Inframundo".

¿El Inframundo? ¿Dónde estaba eso? ¿Europa? ¿Francia? Porque

Martel suena francés. Bella hizo nota mental de buscar Inframundo en Internet mañana. "¿Va a su hogar a menudo?"

"No". Su voz retumbó detrás de sus oídos, el sonido hizo hormiguear su piel. "No podemos ir a casa hasta que encontremos lo que buscamos".

"¿Y qué buscan?"

"Nuestra novia".

"¿Quiere decir novias?"

No respondió. Cuando Bella miró por sobre su hombro, lo vio sonriendo. Su corazón dio otro vuelco. Edward lucía tan irresistiblemente malvado.

"Dime algo sobre ti, Bella. ¿Con cuántos hombres has estado?"

Bella. La llamó por su primer nombre. Lo encontró extrañamente íntimo. "¿Por qué lo quieres saber?"

"Porque sí".

Bella esperó.

Edward no continuó. En su lugar, le pellizcó los pezones hasta que un delicioso dolor golpeó su sexo.

Ella se quedó sin aliento. "Uno. Cuando iba a la escuela secundaria".

"¿Sólo uno?"

"No soy exactamente una chica bonita".

"Estás equivocada, Bella. Tan jodidamente equivocada". Bajó su copa y tiró de su bata de baño, exponiendo su cuerpo desnudo. Su aliento se congeló en la garganta cuando él hundió su rostro en su nuca. Inhaló profundamente como mientras sus dedos envolvían sus pechos.

Bella tembló. ¿Por qué la tratada de este modo? Ella era su muñeca para follar. El juguete personal de él y sus hermanos.

¿Entonces, por qué Edward la trataba como si fuera su amante, una amante que adoraba y que no podía vivir sin ella?

"Gírate", le ordenó. Su voz era ronca.

Hizo lo que le pidió. Su pulso se aceleró mientras él la sentaba en su regazo, sintiendo su dura erección presionándose en contra de su coño.

Edward la observó con hambre inconfundible. "Bésame".

Bella bajó su cabeza y lerozó los labios contra los suyos. Él ronroneó. Ella lo besó gentilmente, saboreando el sabor agridulce del sake en sus puso una mano en la parte trasera de su cabeza y le devolvió el beso con impaciencia. Ella gimió cuando él le abrió la boca con su lengua.

Bella se derritió en sus brazos. Edward besaba como Emmet. Duro.

Demandante. Le dejaba la mente en blanco. Sus pulmones casi explotaron en su torso cuando finalmente le dio la oportunidad de tomar aliento.

"Tan dulce". Jadeó. "Tócate los senos".

Bella murmuró algo incoherente. Puso ambas manos en sus pechos, preguntándose qué era lo que tenía en mente.

"Presiónalos juntos. Así". Edward empujó sus manos hasta que un escote profundo se formó entre sus senos. Él tomó la jarra de sake y vertió el líquido por sobre el hendidura. El cálido sake acarició su piel.

Con un suspiro tenso, Edward bebió del escote hasta drenar el charco por completo. Entonces lamió. Mordisqueó. Limpiando los restos del elíxir aromático que, hacía poco, había lavado su piel desnuda.

Su cuerpo se estremeció con anticipación mientras Edward vertía más sake sobre ella. No había esperado que ser utilizada como un cáliz humano fuera tan increíblemente erótico. Ella estaba fascinada con la forma en que Edward disfrutaba. Sus profundos ojos verdes fijos en los suyos mientras él sorbía hasta la última gota de la cálida bebida sobre su cuerpo. Dijo que el sake no de daría una resaca incluso si bebía demasiado. Pero Bella se sentía ebria sólo por observarlo gozar de su afición por el sake de este modo.

Edward dejóla jarra y la tomó por ambas muñecas. Él tiró de sus manos hacia abajo, dejando expuestos sus senos para verlos. "Adoro tus pezones. Son lindos y rosados. Como caramelos".

Sacó su lengua y arremetió en contra de uno de sus pezones.

Bella se sacudió. El placer al rojo vivo la golpeó en la cima de su botón. Su boca se cerró en su pecho, chupando su lindo caramelo rosa como un hombre que realmente disfrutaba de la adicción a los dulces.

La boca de ella se abrió ante la sensación. Lo tomó por los hombros y alzó su cabeza hacia atrás hasta que pudo ver la luna llena colgando boca a bajo. Su columna vertebral se retorció en placer. Dios.

Se estremeció. La sensación. Bella no podía creer cuán bien la hacía sentir. Todos los huesos en su cuerpo se sintieron como si se estuvieran derritiendo, dejándola como nada más que una masa temblorosa. Edward soltó su pezón con un ruidoso chasquido y buscó el otro que no había sido tocado. Bella se mordió el labio, acallando el impulso de gritar. Un nuevo tipo de éxtasis la sacudió, sorprendiéndola al descubrir que esa clase de placer existía.

Edward gruño y la levantó de su regazo. Un latido de corazón después, se encontró a sí misma aplastada con su espalda el centro del saco de dormir y con él de rodillas sobre ella. Su cabello largo la envolvió como una cortina, parecía una cascada de sedosa medianoche.

Bella simplemente tenía que tocarlo. Se sentía tan suave como lucía.

Edward le tomó la mano y se la llevó a la boca. Succionó dos de sus dedos apasionadamente.

Ella gimió y su concha se apretó por el impacto, humedeciéndose. No sabía porqué, pero todo lo que él le hacía la calentaba. Ya no se reconocía a sí misma. Nunca había sido así de Lasciva hasta que conoció a los Martel.

Le dio una larga chupada y le liberó los dedos. "Tu aroma". Él susurró entre dientes. "Es tan intoxicante". Le sacó el cinturón del albornoz, empujando lo que quedaba de la tela que cubría su cuerpo.

La fría brisa nocturna que llegaba desde la terraza acarició su piel desnuda. A pesar de ello, Bella ardía.

Edward le abrió los muslos ampliamente hasta que su sexo quedó expuesto para que él lo viera. Le acarició el vello púbico recortado y frotó la cima húmeda. Halló su entrada y soltó un sonido placentero cuando la encontró mojada. Deslizó un dedo en su concha.

"¡Señor Martel!"

"Shh". Sus cejas de fruncieron. "Estás apretada. ¿Estás segura que no eres virgen?"

"N-no".

"Mmm". Deslizó un segundo dedo y la folló hasta que una urgencia exasperante para correrse la frustró. Los dedos de Edward eran más largos que los suyos, así que fue capaz de alcanzar ese lugar secreto al que ella no podía llegar.

"¡Señor Martel!" Bella intentó detenerlo de que continuara masturbándola. Tenía miedo de que pudiera hacer otro desastre como el que dejó en el escritorio de Jasper. Era vergonzoso.

Edward alejó su mano, dándole una advertencia con la mirada.

" verte venir".

"Pero..."

"Córrete para mí".

Ella se retorció en su desesperación, tratando de evitar la abrumadora necesidad. Pero cuando Edward curvó sus dedos hacia arriba y frotó el lugar especial bajo su pubis, un orgasmo galvánico la golpeó como un tornado. Bella azotó su cabeza hacia atrás. Su coño apretaron los dedos en la cumbre del placer. Sus jugos inundaron su mano.

"Dios, Bella. Eres tan exquisita". Edward continuó acariciándola hasta que las olas de su clímax se disiparon.

"Por favor". Bella le rogó que parara. "No puedo…"

Edward finalmente se detuvo. Con un gruñido salvaje, se apoderó de su rostro y la sofocó con otro ambicioso beso. Él la sentía por todas partes. Besando y tocando. Lamiendo y mordiendo, saboreando cada centímetro de su piel de la cual pudiera apoderarse. Sus senos.

Su vientre. Sus muslos. Y cuando Edward cubrió sus hombros con las piernas de ella y hundió su rostro en su concha, Bella simplemente tuvo que gritar.

Ella se aferró a la bolsa de dormir, retorciéndose, jadeando mientras su cordura pendía de un hilo como la seda de una araña.

Edward besó su concha de la misma manera en que besó su boca. Rudo.

Exigente. Su lengua estaba en todas partes. Procurando dar latigazos con ella. Dando vueltas en su carne resbaladiza como una bailarín a realizando el fouetté en tournant. Bella se aferró a las sábanas, con los ojos muy abiertos. El techo del dojo comenzó a dar vueltas cuando él saboreó el interior de su sexo. Caleidoscopios de placer danzaron ante sus ojos antes de que otro clímax turbulento se extendiera sobre ella sin piedad.

Esta vez ella pensó que se estaba muriendo. El mundo desapareció de su vista. El aire se enrareció. En sus oídos había un timbre y su respiración se cortó en sus pulmones. Su cuerpo se estremecía en el tembloroso lío que él dejó en su mente. Cuando fue capaz de recobrarse a sí misma, se encontró con que Edward se había desnudado de sus pantalones y se los quitó de sus tobillos. Él acarició su polla.

Dios, lucía igual que Emmet. Largo, grueso y perfecto. Bella inconscientemente tragó su saliva. "¿No quieres que yo…?"Sus mejillas ardieron cuando no pudo forzar el resto de la frase fuera de ella.

"No necesito una mamada". Edward le entendió bastante bien."Necesito follarte". De un tirón le abrió los muslos y se posicionó en su concha. La cabeza de su verga codeó su entrada mojada. Se inclinó hacia abajo, presionando su vientre en contra del suyo, su pecho en contra de sus pezones sobresalientes.

Bella instintivamente envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Edward la besó. Ella pudo saborearlo salado y picante de su intimidad en su boca. Extrañamente, alimentó aún más su deseo.

"Dulce Bella", él susurró, "Resiste solo un poco".

Su cerebro hizo cortocircuito antes de que pudiera digerir lo que quería decir. Edward la penetró. Una increíble presión se clavó en su base, dejándola sin aliento en sus pulmones. Él la extendió, deslizándose dentro, solo unos centímetros. Hizo una pausa, luego empujó otro centímetro como si no estuviera seguro de que pudiera tomarlo completamente. Lo que él le hacía la frustraba. Ella estaba más que lista. ¿Acaso no sabía que ella lo necesitaba tanto como necesitaba su próximo aliento?

"Por favor, señor Mar..."

"Edward", le corrigió, su voz era ronca como si tuviera que hacer un gran esfuerzo por hablar.

Bella ahogó un grito, rogando, "Por favor, Edward".

"¿Por favor qué?"

"Por favor fóllame".

"¿Así?" Él empujó otro centímetro.

Dios. Bella hizo un puño con su pelo. No era suficiente. La presión, gruesa y caliente, se sentía tan adictiva. Lo necesitaba.

"Más".

Otro centímetro.

"Oh". Ella se retorció bajo él. "Te estás burlando de mí".

"Todo lo que tienes que hacer es pedirlo, Bella".

"¡Fóllame duro!"

"Esa es mi chica". Edward la tomó por las caderas y se precipitó hacia abajo hasta que su verga golpeó el cuello del útero.

Bella gritó. Un nuevo fuego la envolvió por completo. Lo sintió tan profundo en lugares que no pensó que existían antes. No podía recordar que el sexo se sintiera tan bien; ella tuvo que retractarse de todo lo que había dicho sobre que el sexo estaba sobrevalorado.

Tener intimidad con Edward era diferente. Bella sintió como si todo el propósito de su existencia era estar con él.

Edward se calmó después de que envainó su polla en su empuñadura. Él respiró sobre sus labios. "Oh, Bella".

Desenrolló los brazos de su cuello y los puso a cada lado de su cabeza. Entrelazó los dedos con los de ella y empezó a mecerse con golpes superficiales.

Bella se movió con él, reuniéndose con entusiasmo con sus empujes. Su coño hacía lascivos sonidos húmedos cada vez que él se salía. Su verga pulsó en sus profundidades, duro y caliente, afilándose deliciosamente en contra de las apretadas paredes de su vagina. Los exasperantes impactos la hicieron perder la cabeza. El placer era grueso, demasiado bueno, más allá de las palabras. Se hallaba desconcertada por el descubrimiento. Si ella hubiera sabido que el sexo era así de bueno, no habría desperdiciado todos estos años siendo una mojigata.

Él observó su reacción mientras la follaba con empujes constantes. "¿Está bueno?" inquirió.

Bella había perdido temporalmente la voz. En cambio, asintió.

"¿Más rápido?" Edward aceleró su ritmo.

Dios, sí. Los dedos de los pies se curvaron de placer."Más duro".

"No todavía, nena. Estás malditamente apretada".

Nena. Le encantaba esa manera que tenía de llamarla, haciéndola sentir que ella era más que un simple juguete. "¿Por favor? Necesito..." Quería correrse otra vez. Los placeres de la carne la había esclavizado. Ella apretó los músculos, apretando su dura polla.

Él gimió. "Chica traviesa". La penetró más duro.

"Edward", gritó de nuevo mientras él le daba una serie de golpes.

Duros. Viciosos. Sin piedad. "Sí. Oh, Dios, sí".

"Joder".

Edward pareció perder el control. La penetró más duro y más rápido hasta que ella solo pudo sentir fuego, caliente y puro, quemando sus terminaciones nerviosas con una maniaca necesidad.

Dios.

Cuánto amaba tenerlo tan profundamente, poseyendo su cuerpo y alma por completo, marcándola con su lujuria como si ella estuviera destinada para ello. Sus carnes hacían sonidos obscenos mientras martilleaba su polla dentro de ella una y otra vez, hasta que el fuego al rojo vivo se convirtió en azufre que incineró su cordura hasta las cenizas.

Su cuerpo se sacudió mientras el familiar dolor y placer crecían, la necesidad exasperante regresó. La penetró más rápido, más duro, y más profundo hasta que ya no sabía qué parte de su cuerpo comenzaba y terminaba, todo lo que sabía es que ellos eran uno, cabalgando hacia la conclusión final.

Entonces, la golpeó.

Un clímax tan poderoso que bordeaba la agonía. Bella gritó mientras flotaba en el tiempo y el espacio. Su cabeza se sentía como su hubiera explotado en mil pedazos. Cuando cayó devuelta a la tierra, ella encontró a Edward entrando dos veces más antes de sacudirse.

Él le tomó las manos tan apretadamente que sus huesos crujieron en protesta. Apenas le prestó atención a ello. El glorioso momento la consumió por completo. Su concha revoloteó alrededor de su eje pulsante, ordeñándolo hasta la última gota. Habría colapsado si ya no estuviera acostada sobre su espalda.

Cuando él terminó, Edward la cogió en sus brazos y se inclinó a un lado. Por largos momentos, sólo se tocaron y besaron, mientras el éxtasis finalizaba gradualmente y su verga se volvió semi-flácida, saliéndose de ella.

Mientras ella descansaba la cabeza en su amplio torso, pudo ver la luna llena adornando el cielo, luminosa y pura. Él tenía razón; era hermosa…

Él atrapó su mirada y sonrió. "Sharime".

_Mi preciosa belleza_. Bella pestañeó, preguntándose cómo sabía lo que Edward acababa de pensamiento no se quedó por mucho tiempo, él le acarició la mejilla y la besó otra vez hasta que temporalmente olvidó su nombre.

Cuando su memoria regresó, ella fantaseó sobre cuan delicioso sonaba 'la señora Bella Martel'. Sería agradable tener a alguien como él de esposo, amándola de esta forma. Alejó ese pensamiento, ya que ese tipo de fantasía era simplemente ridícula. Edward estaba más allá de su alcance.

Sin embargo, Bella no se arrepintió de su decisión de convertirse en su juguete.


	3. Reunión Caliente

Edward se había ido cuando Bella despertó en la mañana. Se arrastró para levantarse, entrecerrando los ojos por la luz del sol. El dojo se encontraba vacío. Ella descubrió que Edward ya había limpiado la bandeja de sake, pero le había dejado una pila de ropa ordenadamente doblada y recién lavada –las vestimentas que había usado ayer en la entrevista.

¿Cuándo lavó la ropa? Edward no parecía ser un hombre que haría tareas domésticas. Tal vez fue su ama de llaves. Un hombre que vivía en una gran mansión como ésta debía tener una.

Ella arregló el saco de dormir y tomó su ropa dirigiéndose hacia el baño. Edward querría que tomara una ducha antes de vestirse con ropas limpias.

Después de ducharse, lo buscó y lo encontró en la cocina, haciendo el desayuno. El fresco aroma del café y el sonido del tocino cocinándose en la sartén, llenaron el ambiente. Se hallaba impresionada con lo que veía. Él lucía diestro manejando distintas tareas a la vez.

"Déjame hacerlo". Intentó tomar la espátula de la mano de Edward.

Alejó su mano fuera de su alcance. "Buenos días para ti también. Ahora toma asiento y te traeré un poco de café".

Pasó la mirada a su alrededor –ninguna ama de llaves a la vista.

¿Era él quien hacía todo trabajo doméstico?

"¿No crees que debería ser yo quien debería estar haciéndote el desayuno?"

"¿Por qué?"

"¿No era por eso que tú y tus hermanos me contrataron?"

Edward rió. Plantó un rápido beso en sus labios y la movió para que tomara asiento junto al mostrador.

"Me encanta hacer el desayuno para mi compañera de cama. ¿Cómo tomas tu café? ¿Negro o con crema?"

Bella no comprendía nada. Cuando ella fue contratada como el juguete personal de los Cullen, pensó que pasaría sus días y noches como una esclava de estos hombres. Cuidando de ellos dentro y fuera del dormitorio, cediendo ante cualquier capricho, incluso si era degradante y humillante. No había esperado ser tratada como una igual o, en este caso, ser malcriada.

"¿Bella? ¿Negro o con crema?"

Ella saltó. "Lo siento. Con crema, por favor". Bella tomó asiento en uno de los taburetes de la cocina.

Edward le sirvió el café. Le siguió el desayuno. Huevos revueltos, tostadas y tocino apilados en un gran plato. Parecía que Edward intentaba alimentar a un ejército.

"A hincar el diente. Tenemos una agenda apretada esta mañana". Edward buscó en su bolsillo antes de entregarle el celular. "He programado nuestra agenda diaria, contactos importantes, notas, todo lo que deberías saber en estos días. Vamos a ir a comprarte ropa primero, luego iremos a la oficina. Jasper quería que te familiarizara con nuestro programa interno MYC".

Sin duda, una mañana ocupada. Bella masticó los huevos en silencio.

"¿Qué sucede?"

Ella hizo una mueca.

"¿Es posible que pasemos por una farmacia antes? Necesito comprar algo".

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Bueno, yo..."

Edward si inclinó hacia delante. "¿Estás enferma?"

"No, no. Es sólo que yo... Dios, esto es vergonzoso".

Él esperó con preocupación en su rostro.

"No era sexualmente activa así que no tomaba pastillas anticonceptivas. Y anoche, no usamos…" Sus palabras se evaporaron cuando se dio cuenta lo estúpida que había sido. Veintiséis años de edad y aún estaba retardada en el departamento de sexo seguro.

"No te preocupes. No te quedarás embarazada por dormir conmigo o mis hermanos. Al menos, no antes de la Reclamación".

"¿La qué?"

Edward bebió su café y puso la taza en el fregadero. "Cómete tu desayudo. Necesito hacer una llamada a la tienda".

"¡Señor Cullen!".

"Cómete el desayuno, Bella".

Edward la dejó desconcertada. ¿La Reclamación? ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Estaban él y sus hermanos maquinando algo de lo que ella no sabía nada?

Bella comió su desayuno en silencio, pensando en lo que Edward había dejado escapar. La molestaba con el infierno que los trillizos tuvieran algunos trucos bajo sus mangas. Sea lo que sea, no tramaban nada bueno. Terminó su desayuno y limpió el desastre en la cocina de Edward. Ella se encontraba lavando los platos en el fregadero cuando él volvió.

"¿Estás lista? Tienes una cita con Ströger en cuarenta minutos".

"¿Ströger?" el nombre le era familiar, como la marca de shampoo que siempre había querido probar pero era demasiado precavida con los precios.

"Edmund Ströger. Él te atenderá personalmente".

"¿Te refieres a Edmund Ströger el famoso estilista?"

"¿Quién más? Tenemos que hacer algo con tu cabello. El negro no es el nuevo rubio, Bella y lucirás más bella con tu color natural de pelo".

Maldito diseñador.

Quince minutos después, se acercaban hacia Manhattan al famoso spa de Ströger. El propio estilista los recibió tan pronto como entraron por la puerta.

"¿Así que ésta es la chica especial de la que me hablaste?"

Edmund Ströger la observó de la cabeza a los pies.

¿Chica especial? ¿De qué diablos está hablando? Bella se giró hacia Edward por una respuesta.

Edward hizo un gesto incomprensible.

"Confío en que harás tu magia, Ed".

Él se sentó en el sofá, abrió su laptop, e inmediatamente comenzó a trabajar.

Ströger la condujo a la habitación VIP y le dijo que se sentara.

Dos de sus asistentes le sacaron la ropa.

Ströger no sólo cambió su cabello de negro a rubio, sino que también les ordenó a los asistentes que depilaran todo su cuerpo, que le dieran una manicura y pedicura, que le formaran las cejas y que le cortaran el pelo con un nuevo estilo chic. Después de que terminaron, otro estilista de Ströger vino y le aplicó maquillaje a Bella. Ya no se reconocía a sí misma cuando Ströger fue a inspeccionar el trabajo de su asistente.

Llamó a Edward y anunció que ya había terminado de hacer su magia. "¿Qué piensa, señor Cullen?"

"Definitivamente te haz superado a ti mismo".

Ströger se pavoneaba.

Edward pidió privacidad. Ströger y su equipo los dejaron solos.

Bella se sintió incómoda con la forma en la Edward la miraba. Ella atrapó su reflejo en el espejo. Su platinado pelo ondulado, largo hasta los hombros, nunca antes había lucido tan bien. Usualmente, lo usaba en una apretada cola de caballo, ya que cada día era un mal día de cabello. De alguna manera, Ströger había transformado su pelo en uno digno de estrella de Hollywood.

"No lo entiendo. ¿Te tomaste toda esta molestia para acicalar a tu nueva asistente personal?"

"Eres nuestra chica especial. Naturalmente, tenemos que cuidar bien de ti". Edward pasó su mano por su recién cortado cabello. "Por cierto, me encanta tu pelo. El negro no te queda bien".

Una oleada de culpa la atravesó cuando pensó en la razón por la que ella fue a ver a los Cullen en primer lugar. Era una ladrona en proceso. No se merecía todos estos mimos. O su atención adoradora.

Edward bajó la cabeza y la besó.

Bella se quería desmayar. El beso fue picante, se preocupó que sus tacones se comenzaran a derretir. Edward la besó seriamente, haciendo que sus rodillas se doblaran y su pulso se acelerara.

"Te traje ropa nueva". Edward apuntó a una maleta nueva que trajo consigo cuando Ströger había terminado con ella. "El resto he ordenado que fuera enviado a mi casa".

Su casa. "¿Eso quiere decir que voy a vivir contigo?"

"Técnicamente. Me quedo en casa la mayor parte del tiempo para monitorear nuestra base de operaciones. Pero Jasper siempre está viajando y también Emm. Mantén a mano tu ropa de repuesto. Los acompañarás donde sea que te necesiten".

"Y-yo entiendo".

Edward abrió bruscamente la bata del spa. Sus ojos recorrieron su desnudez, su mirada llameó. La tocó con sus dedos, acariciando la curva de sus pechos, barriga y su sedoso pubis.

"Creo que hoy lucirás hermosa en rojo".

Fueron a la oficina después de un almuerzo ligero en el Four Seasons. Jasper quería que Edward le diera a Bella acceso a sus unidades centrales personales. Su hermano tenía curiosidad de ver qué haría ella. Beautycor había sido uno de los pocos que habían estado husmeando en sus secretos comerciales, especialmente después de que lanzaron su línea de perfume Rendición dos meses atrás.

Rendición se vendió como pan caliente. En el séptimo día después de que Rendición fuera lanzado, las personas estaban acampando afuera de las tiendas sólo para comprar una botella de perfume. Jasper cortó la producción, elevó el precio, y puso a los clientes en lista de espera, y aún así la gente quería más. Rendición se convirtió en el producto de más grande recaudación que alguna vez había salido en el mercado.

Naturalmente, sus competidores tenían ganas de saber qué era lo que había hecho a Rendición tan exitoso. Jasper especuló que Bella fue puesta por Beautycor para desenterrar el secretó detrás de éste.

Desafortunadamente, el secreto comercial era algo especial que jamás podría ser emulado a través de la ciencia humana.

A Jasper se le ocurrió la idea de imbuir Rendición con magia de ninfa para atraer a su compañera potencial. Si su mujer especial se aplicaba Rendición en su cuerpo, los tres sabrían instantáneamente dónde encontrarla. Sin embargo, calcularon mal los efectos secundarios de la magia de ninfa en aquellas quienes no eran sus parejas predestinadas.

Cualquier mujer que lo usara se volvía sexualmente irresistible de forma temporal. A pesar que los efectos de la magia de ninfa no duraban más de quince minutos, las mujeres continuaban comprando Rendición por varias razones. La mayoría querían impedir que sus maridos o novios las engañaran, pero cuando Jasper se enteró que algunas mujeres utilizaban Rendición con malas intenciones, él y sus hermanos supieron que debían detener la producción antes de que algo siniestro sucediera. Jasper había estado discutiendo con Marian Bancroft el discontinuar Rendición cuando, de pronto, atrapó el aroma de Bella.

El destino ciertamente trabajaba de manera misteriosa.

A partir de hoy, Jasper había ordenado detener la producción de Rendición. Habían encontrado a su compañera y ahora podían enfocar sus atenciones en hacer que ella acepte su destino. Para ser honesto,

Edward no podía esperar para ir a su hogar en Azura y reclamar a Bella para siempre. Él ya se cansó de la superficie del mundo. Extrañaba su palacio bajo el agua y su entrenamiento de guerrero. Siete años sin luchas de contrincantes con sus hombres lo hacían sentirse aburrido.

Madge, su recepcionista de mediana edad, le dio un asentimiento severo mientras entraba en su oficina. Jasper no contrataba mujeres jóvenes y sin compromiso que eran susceptibles a su naturaleza de ninfa. Lo habían hecho en el pasado y el resultado fue bastante molesto. Nada deletreaba desastre como el tener a una docena de cariñosas empleadas con un encaprichamiento escolar.

Bella se sentó en una silla, silenciosa como un ratón mientras él caminaba hacia su escritorio. Estaba teniendo problemas intentando apartar los ojos de ella. Amaba a las mujeres en rojo. Pintalabios rojo. Vestido rojo. Tacones rojos. Y a ella le sentaba bien el rojo. Los colores vívidos complementaban hermosamente su cremosa piel pálida. Bella Swan era un espectáculo sorprendente.

"Ven aquí". Edward fue a su escritorio y encendió la computadora.

Ella le lanzó una mirada extraña cuando él le hizo señas para que se sentara en su regazo.

"Iré por una silla".

"Bella".

Se acomodó en su regazo a medias. "¿Estoy pesada?"

"No lo creo". Curvó un brazo en su cintura y la acercó a su pecho.

En Azura, el lugar más apropiado para una mujer era en el regazo de su amado. Las mujeres eran escasas y apreciadas en el Inframundo. Miles de años de guerras entre los clanes habían hecho mella en la población. El clan ganador a menudo saqueaba a las mujeres de los vencidos.

Edward le acarició con la nariz detrás de la oreja y llenó sus pulmones con su olor intoxicante. Su polla se endureció al instante.

Su sangre hirvió. Teniendo a su compañera a mano, pero incapaz de reclamarla apropiadamente lo estaba volviendo loco. "Jasper quería que te entrenara para nuestro programa MYC".

"¿MYC?"

"Mierdas y Cosas. Jasper programó el software por sí mismo".

Bella se giró hacia él. "Estás bromeando".

"Jasper es hábil con los números. Básicamente, MYC es una recopilación de contabilidad, marketing, presupuestos y demandas, pérdidas y prevenciones. Todo en un paquete, haciendo más sencillo para nosotros monitorear nuestro negocio. Mi trabajo es reunir la información de todos los distintos departamentos y entrarlos en el MYC. Pero desde que te contratamos, quiero que tú manejes este trabajo desde ahora en adelante".

"S-sí, señor".

"Únicamente los tres tenemos acceso al MYC. Yo, Jasper y Emm".

Edward le pellizcó la mejilla."Así que, no se lo digas a nadie".

Ella se puso nerviosa. "No lo haré, señor". Bella sonaba llena de pavor cuando pronunció su promesa.

"Voy a crear una conexión de acceso para ti". Edward golpeó los dedos en el teclado, escribiendo un comando para darle a Bella acceso al programa de sus hermanos. Aprender la tecnología de los humanos era algo natural para él. Edward había estado fascinado con la creatividad de los humanos para hacer la vida más fácil sin magia.

Sin embargo, prefería blandir su espada luchando contra los enemigos combatientes que sentarse frente a la computadora todo el día. Pero no sería por mucho tiempo. Una vez que Bella los aceptara, ellos podrían terminar sus negocios en la superficie del mundo y regresar a Azura para siempre.

La ventana del programa emergió, anunciando el nuevo acceso que le era concedido a Bella. Edward se dirigió directo a la sección de contabilidad. "Este es un resumen de nuestras cifras de ventas recientes. Quiero que te familiarices con esto, junto con cada punto de venta de donde estas comercializaciones se generaron".

Ella amplió los ojos."El negocio está en auge".

"En efecto. Gracias a nuestro éxito de venta, Rendición". Edward esperó que ella comentara o preguntara algo sobre Rendición, pero Bella se mantuvo en silencio. Sus ojos se volvieron sombríos. Dios, era una mala espía. "Aquí". Se echó hacia atrás, dándole el mouse a ella. "Quiero que compruebes las cifras de ventas de los últimos doce meses para ver si puedes reconocer un patrón".

"Sí, señor".

Mientras Bella se ocupada con los números, su atención se desvió hacia ella. El traje rojo que él había escogido para que vistiera hoy, envolvía su cuerpo como una segunda piel. La chaqueta se veía tan linda como ella, y la minifalda enmarcaba sus curvilíneas caderas.

Edward no pudo resistirse a acariciarla. Ella tembló cuando él buscó a tientas por sus muslos y la curva de su trasero.

"¿Algún problema?"

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron. "N-no, señor".

Edward amaba burlarse de ella. Él deslizó una mano bajo su falda en la unión de sus muslos y acarició su coño. Las bragas de encaje negras se sintieron suaves al toque. Emm las había diseñado por su actual colección de primavera. De los tres, Emm era quien diseñaba todas sus colecciones.

Cuando ellos comenzaron su negocio, no tenían idea qué era lo que estaban haciendo. Edward se encontraba enseñando karate en un dojo local y él siempre pensó que ser un diseñador de modas era un trabajo de mariquitas. Jasper había insistido que este negocio era la mejor manera para atraer a su compañera potencial, Edward le dio una oportunidad.

Afortunadamente, Emm siempre había sido bueno para dibujar, y el equipo de costura que contrató era capaz de transformar sus garabatos en hermosos vestidos. Durante los meses siguientes, Edward se vio forzado a aprender acerca del comercio –desde el tipo de telas y tipos de ropa, hasta las recientes tendencias en la moda. Aún así, pensaba que su trabajo era para mariquitas y no podía esperar a renunciar y cambiarlo por espadas allá en Azura. Sentía que había perdido práctica.

Bella se puso rígida en el regazo de Edward cuando él hizo a un lado las bragas y tocó su suave pubis. Ella había tenido una depilación con cera completa y su sexo se sintió como seda.

De pronto, él no pudo contenerse. Tenía que tenerla. Ahora.

"Inclínate hacia delante".

"¿Señor?"

"Preséntate a mí".

Bella se levantó de su regazo e hizo lo que le ordenó.

Edward empujó su silla hacia atrás mientras ella se preparaba en el borde del escritorio, inclinándose sobre el teclado. Su culo levantado en su dirección.

"Continúa lo que estabas haciendo. Sólo estoy ayudándome a mí mismo".

"S-sí, señor".

Bella intentó concentrarse en la hoja de cálculo frente a ella, pero los números comenzaron a danzar cuando Edward deslizó su falda y jaló sus bragas hacia abajo. Con una mano le presionó la parte baja de su espalda, la forzó a inclinar su culo más arriba, totalmente presentada ante él, lista para tomarlo. Ella se aferró al borde del escritorio de Edward mientras su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse.

"Dios, estás mojada". Ella escuchó a Edward murmurar algo acerca de su sexo expuesto. Su aliento cálido acarició su vulva, causando calor puro que la atravesaba. "¿Encontraste el registro de cifras de las ventas de mayo?"

"Sólo estoy en las transacciones de abril". Su voz se evaporó en su garganta.

Edward lamió los labios de su concha y hundió la lengua dentro de su apertura. Ella tembló cuando él aplastó la boca en su sexo, su lengua danzó entre los pliegues y la entrada, mordisqueando y succionando como si ella fuera una suculenta fruta exótica.

Bella cerró fuertemente los ojos, tensando su cuerpo. Sabía lo peligroso que era Edward con sus habilidades orales, a pesar de ello, aún se hallaba asombrada con la intensidad del placer que él le entregaba. Arco iris de puro éxtasis explotaron frente a sus ojos mientras hacía girar su lengua más y más profundo en su coño, follándola con la lengua tan filosa y viciosa como él la había follado con su verga anoche.

Edward la golpeó con su lengua y gruñó. "¿Ya lo encontraste?"

Bella tragó saliva. "N-no, señor, estoy en ello". Rápidamente desplazó el cursor más abajo, buscando la entrada que él mencionó.

"Bueno, olvídalo. Gírate".

Ella se incorporó y se volvió en su dirección. Vio que su polla había hecho una gloriosa tienda de campaña en frente de sus pantalones de mil dólares.

Edward desabrochó su cinturón y bajó el cierre de sus pantalones.

"Quiero follarte". Él liberó su verga. "Móntame".

Su concha se apretó con enardecimiento antes de que pudiera responder a su orden. Bella estaba sorprendida al ver la reacción de su propio cuerpo. Éste se revelaba en contra de su sentido común.

Como si sus descuidadas necesidades carnales finalmente la habían sobrepasado. Se quitó los tacones, empujó sus bragas hasta abajo y las pateó con sus pies. Lentamente, pasó una pierna sobre la cadera de Edward y se sentó a horcajadas. Él agarró su cintura y la guió mientras ella se colocaba en su polla expectante.

"Oh". Bella abrió los ojos. La punta de su verga besó su coño, abriéndolo, extendiéndola amplia y profundamente hasta que enfundó toda su erección en su apretada concha. Tomándolo desde este ángulo se sentía tan diferente. Demoledoramente bueno. Su polla palpitó. Su coño apretó su duro mástil.

Edward dio una fuerte inhalación a través de sus dientes de color blanco perlado. "¿Cómo te gusta tener mi verga dentro de ti?"

Bella murmuró una serie de incoherencias.

Él sonrió ante su reacción. "¿Te gusta?"

Ella asintió como una demente.

Edward bajó su pubis contra el suyo, lo que hizo que su vello oscuro se aplastara en contra de su clítoris.

Bella gritó. Un agudo y blanco placer explotó por el impacto.

"¿Así que, ya te enamoraste de mí?"

¿Qué estaba diciendo? Bella intentó digerir las palabras. Pero cualquier pensamiento coherente que tuviera se perdió cuando Edward comenzó a empujar, follándola en cortas y superficiales estocadas. Su mente quedó en blanco, la única cosa en la que podía pensar era en el auténtico placer que sentía.

"Me encanta la manera en que tus tetas rebotan cuando te follo así". Edward se inclinó sobre su torso, con más hambre que nunca.

"Adoro su coño también. Tan apretado, mojado y delicioso, una concha que fue creada para follar".

Bella se sintió como si hubiera sido golpeada desde el interior. La polla dentro de ella se estremeció.

"Vamos a quitar este sujetador. Quiero chuparte mientras te follo". Él desabotonó su blusa y tiró abajo su sostén.

Sus pechos se liberaron. Sus pezones se endurecieron dolorosamente. Ella gimió cuando él sobó uno de sus senos y chupó tan fuerte como pudo. La columna de Bella se arqueó, con su cabeza cayendo hacia atrás, entregándose al placer supremo. Edward la golpeó con taladrantes empujes mientras iba de pecho a pecho, succionando, mordisqueando como si no pudiera tener suficiente de lo que ella tenía para ofrecer.

Bella arañó el reposacabezas de la silla, sintiéndose casi en delirio. Si ella era tratada como su juguete, ¿por qué le gustaba tanto? ¿Qué estaba mal con ella? Debería odiarlo. Despreciarlo. Pero cuando pensaba en eso, ellos no le habían dado nada más que placer desde ayer. Emmet con su beso. Edward con la extraña manera de familiarizarse con su cuerpo.

Bella se retorcía. El éxtasis. Joder. Edward atrapó su pezón con el paladar y su lengua. El impacto la devastó. No podía soportar ser succionada de esa forma. Su concha se humedeció. El placer se acumulaba. Subiendo un poco más.

"¿Están divirtiéndose?"

Edward se detuvo y liberó su pezón. "Claro. ¿Quieres unirte a nosotros?"

¿Unirse a nosotros? Bella giró su cabeza y vio a Jasper parado junto al escritorio de Edward, lanzando un montón de copias descuidadamente.

"¿Cómo es ella?" Jasper acarició su cara y rozó el pulgar sobre los labios.

"Tan fantástica como imaginaste que ella sería".

Jasper ronroneó, con la mirada fija en su carne. "¿Follaste su culo?"

"Aún no".

"Mmm. Quiero probar su coño".

"No he terminado".

"No seas codicioso. Podemos compartir. Después de todo ella también es mía".

Bella se sintió mareada al darse cuenta hacia dónde se dirigía esta conversación. Edward la sostuvo en posición vertical. "Da la vuelta y preséntate a ti misma ante mi hermano".

"Yo…"

"Sé una buena chica", le advirtió en un tono peligroso.

Bella se bajó de él e hizo lo que Edward le ordenó. Se sentía temblorosa y frustrada. Había estado cerca del clímax cuando el otro hermano los interrumpió.

Jasper tomó su rostro y la emboscó con un beso arrebatador.

Cuando finalmente la dejó ir, ella se tambaleó, a punto de colapsar.

Edward agarró sus caderas y la jaló devuelta a su regazo. Le levantó una pierna hacia arriba y le abrió las piernas para que Jasper la viera.

"Ah. La depilaste". Jasper acarició su coño. "Me encanta. Tan suave".

"La llevé donde Ströger y la depilaron con cera por todo el cuerpo". Edward deslizó su otra mano bajo el otro muslo de ella, levantándola ligeramente y posicionando la corona de su polla en su apertura.

Bella gritó. Él estaba intentando penetrar su culo. Los anillos de su ano se apretaron, rehusando la invasión.

Edward maldijo."Necesitamos un poco de lubricante".

"Busca en mi escritorio. Puede que tenga algo en el cajón superior". Jasper la ayudó a bajarse del regazo de Edward y la llevó hasta el sofá.

Ella se sentía delirante, creyendo que lo que había sucedido en los últimos diez minutos era irreal. Bella sabía que era un juguete, pero complacerlos al mismo tiempo era algo que no había pensado antes. La idea era tan perversamente lasciva. Esperó a ver si iba a estar asqueada por ello. Extrañamente, se sintió excitada. ¿Qué diablos estaba mal con ella?

Jasper le quitó la chaqueta. "El rojo es definitivamente tu color, Bella". Su mirada la recorrió con hambre. Él se desabrochó el cinturón, bajó el cierre de sus pantalones y se hundió en el sofá.

"Ven".

Bella tomó su mano y se sentó a horcajadas en él.

Se bajó los calzoncillos y liberó su verga. Su erección se alzaba orgullosamente sobre su oscura mata. Él tomó su eje y lo acarició dos veces.

"Espera". La detuvo cuando ella iba a empalmarse a sí misma con su magnífica polla. "Bésame con tu concha primero. Mójame". Su eje descansaba en su barriga y la bajó hasta su entrepierna.

Bella se apoyó en sus hombros mientras frotaba su coño en su dura verga. Su corazón palpitaba de manera errática. Ella nunca antes se había depilado sus partes privadas completamente, y el no tener vello en lo absoluto hacía que su piel se sintiera sensible. Bella podía sentir su carne caliente y abrasadora. Podía sentirlo palpitar también. Su concha se apretó y humedeció, aceitándolo con sus jugos sexuales.

"Eso es". Gruñó Jasper. El sonido en su garganta sonaba tan sexi.

"Calmada y lentamente, Bella. Quiero sentir ese delicioso coño tuyo".

Ella lo hizo más lento, frotando su concha mojada en su palpitante eje. Dios. Bella tragó saliva. Nunca pensó que el cepillar a un hombre pudiera ser así de erótico.

Jasper apretó su culo con sus manos. Los ojos color violeta de él se abrieron. Era hipnótico. Bella había olvidado el fascinante impacto que tenía sobre ella.

Cuando Jasper lamió sus labios, no pudo resistirse a besarlo. Él dejó escapar un ronroneo de placer y moldeó su espalda con el mismo calor. Las lenguas se acariciaban. Los dientes mordisqueaban.

Se sintió mareada cuando finalmente le permitió tomar un respiro.

"¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo, Bella? Te hemos estado buscando por todas partes".

"¿Yo?" Eso es gracioso.

"No importa. Te tenemos ahora. Para siempre". Jasper la levantó ligeramente.

La respiración de ella se alteró cuando la punta roma tocó su apertura.

"Lento", él jadeó.

Bella se sentó en su duro mástil y él se deslizó deliciosamente.

Ella abrió la boca. Jasper la llenó de forma completa tal y como Edward lo hizo.

"Joder", gruñó Jasper, su rostro se congeló en éxtasis. "No puedo comenzar a decirte cuán bien te sientes. ¿Te folló Edward toda la noche? ¿Te hizo daño?"

¿Daño? Edward no le había dado nada más que placer. Bella sacudió su cabeza. Estaba demasiado excitada como para poner dos palabras coherentes.

"Bien". Jasper empujó dentro y fuera, follándola con movimientos superficiales. "A veces él se deja llevar".

"¿Quién lo dice?" La voz ronca de Edward se alzó detrás de ella.

Jasper dejó de follarla. Él la ancló hacia abajo con ambas manos, forzándola a aceptar toda su erección. Su coño apretó su duro eje, dando espasmos. Su columna empezó a temblar cuando Edward le acarició detrás de la oreja y la bañó con deliciosos besos de mariposa. Él pasó sus manos sobre la curvatura de sus caderas y cintura, entonces le quitó la blusa. El sujetador era el siguiente. La falda le siguió. La jaló por sobre los hombros y cabeza, y la arrojó en alguna parte detrás de él descuidadamente.

"¿Qué crees?" Edward le preguntó a su hermano. "Adoro sus pezones".

"Rosa. Como algodón de azúcar". Jasper le tomó uno y lo chupó con deleite. "Mmm. Podría hacer esto todo el día y la noche".

Bella se quiso derretir en ese instante.

"Inclínate un poco", le ordenó Edward.

Inclinándose sobre el torso de Jasper, Bella ahogó un grito de asombro cuando Edward le tocó el ano. Él le untó generosamente con gel frío y deslizó un dedo dentro de su entrada trasera.

Ella se puso rígida, causando que su concha y esfínter se contrajeran. Jasper gimió, con su polla pulsando en su coño.

Edward siseó. "Relájate. Estás demasiado tensa".

No podía relajarse.

"Dulce Bella", susurró Edward. "Relájate para mí". Empujó otro dedo y la estiró para abrirla.

Bella arañó los hombros de Jasper. Dios Santo. Debo estar loca por hacer esto. Pero entonces ¿por qué todo lo prohibido siempre se siente tan malditamente bien? Ella cerró los ojos y se entregó a las pecaminosas sensaciones.

Edward dio unos pocos empujes antes de retirar sus dedos. Un latido de corazón después, la punta de su verga besó su ano. Él embistió. Ella exhaló una bocanada de aire cuando la presión se intensificó, un obsceno placer se enterró en sus profundidades.

Escuchó a Edward gemir, sus manos se aferraron a sus caderas, agarrando su carne fuertemente mientras él la penetraba hasta la empuñadura. Sus ojos se abrieron.

"¡Joder!" Gritó ella.

"Lo estoy haciendo", replicó Edward con voz gutural.

Jasper se rió.

Ella jadeó.

"¿Estás bien, Bella?" Preguntó Jasper.

"Yo…" Sus palabras murieron en su garganta. ¿Estaba bien? Sí, se encontraba bien. Más que bien. Se sentía drogada, como si hubiera ingerido una droga de alta calidad. Increíble. No tenía idea que el sexo podía hacer que se sintiera de esta manera. Se sentía caliente. Y frustrada. Cada célula de su cuerpo gritaba con maníaca necesidad. De pronto, estar llena con dos de ellos simplemente no era suficiente. Necesitaba que se movieran o algo –para terminar lo que comenzaron y alcanzar el máximo placer.

"Fóllenme, por favor", ella susurró.

"¿Qué es eso, querida?" Bromeó Jasper.

Maldito sea. "Por favor", rogó. "Yo..."

Edward le recogió el cabello y le acarició con la nariz detrás de la oreja. "Ya la oíste. Ella quiere ser follada. ¿Así, dulce Bella?" Él empujó dentro y fuera con movimientos lánguidos.

Dios. Podía sentir cada tirón y empuje, su duro y venoso eje se enterraba contra las paredes sensibles de su pasaje anal. El placer sobrecargó su cerebro. Era visceral, agudo y primordial. Adoraba ser reclamada de esta forma. No habría adivinado que le gustaba, como si ésta hubiera sido su propia y profunda necesidad desde siempre.

Su más profundo y oscuro deseo.

Su mirada se desvió hacia abajo. Jasper observaba su reacción mientras Edward le follaba el culo. Sus ardientes ojos violetas se encontraron con los suyos. "¿Está bueno?" él inquirió.

"Yo... sí", arrastró las palabras como una borracha.

"¿Qué hay de ahora?" Jasper se movió, metiéndose dentro y afuera, igualando el ritmo de su hermano.

"Joder". Maulló Bella. El placer se espesó por diez.

"Tomaré eso como un sí", gruñó Edward, apretando el paso.

Bella clavó las uñas en el costoso traje de Jasper, sin importarle si lo arruinaba. Ambos hombres la mantuvieron quieta y todo lo que podía hacer era rendirse. Rendirse a su dominio. Rendirse al placer.

Jasper empujó hacia dentro. Edward tiró hacia afuera. Edward embistió.

Jasper jaló. Edward aceleró el ritmo. Jasper lo igualó. Ellos la volvieron loca. El éxtasis se alzó febrilmente. Tormentas de placer se agruparon.

Estaba casi ahí. Solo un poco más. Bella les rogó con guturales y jadeantes gruñidos. Jasper mordió su pezón mientras él la follaba como un martillo perforador. Edward lamió su oreja mientras se apoderaba de ella con cortas y viciosas folladas. Y Bella se encontraba deliciosamente envuelta entre ellos.

Y entonces la golpeó. Un orgasmo tan volátil, que pensó se perdía. Una tormenta clamorosa de placer le arrancó de sus últimas hebras de cordura y la llevaron a un lugar tan divino, que tenía que ser llamado nirvana. Ella escuchó un grito, y se dio cuenta que era su propia voz.

Se estremeció al notar débilmente que Edward tiró detrás de ella, inundando la entrada trasera con chorros de semen. Su aliento caliente quemaba su nuca y su profunda y melodiosa voz invocó su nombre como una mantra.

Jasper bombeó media docena de veces más y se corrió. Maldijo cuando su concha ordeñó su verga, agarrando su palpitante eje con vehemencia y exprimiéndole hasta la última gota.

Cuando todo terminó, Bella se sintió como si hubiera corrido una maratón. Colapsó en el torso de Jasper, todos sus huesos se habían licuado como lodo. Su cuerpo no era nada más que una temblorosa gelatina. Su coño y ano se estremecieron con las secuelas de su apareamiento.

Edward se salió de ella gentilmente. Su semi-flácida polla se deslizó fuera, dejándola con una sensación de vació y necesidad. Él colapsó en el sofá junto a su hermano.

Jasper envolvió el cuerpo de ella con sus brazos y la sostuvo fuertemente. Ella hundió su rostro en su camisa. Sus sexos aún se hallaban unidos como si fueran uno –su verga seguía semi-dura dentro de ella, bañada con sus jugos.

"Santa mierda". Ella escuchó que Edward murmuraba bajo su aliento. "Eso fue…"

"Intenso", Jasper terminó por él.

¿Intenso? Eso era subestimarlo. Ella pensó que el placer que

Edward le había dado anoche le explotó lamente, pero esto… Ella no podía encontrar las palabras para describir lo que recientemente había experimentado. Se había corrido tan duro que pensó que moriría. No era de extrañar que los franceses lo llamaran la pequeña muerte. Ahora, lo sabía.

"No puedo esperar a que estemos en Azura", añadió Edward. "Ha pasado mucho tiempo".

"Pronto. Sé paciente".

¿De qué diablos estaban hablando? Bella se quería mover pero

Jasper tiró de ella.

"No aún. Quiero sentirte así un poco más". Él plantó un pequeño beso en sus labios. Entonces dijo, "Tengo una reunión de negocios en Tokio el fin de semana y tú irás conmigo, Bella".


	4. Ménage

La primera impresión de Bella de Tokio fue que los japoneses eran gente loca por Sakura, los cerezos en flor. Mientras su carro lentamente cruzaba por el hotel, Bella vio a personas paseando y haciendo picnic en los jardines de la ciudad. El suelo se encontraba cubierto por una lona azul donde la multitud, vestidas con ropas abrigadas, descansaban y disfrutaban bajo la hermosa nube rosa de los árboles de Sakura.

Los neoyorquinos no eran tan aventureros como los japoneses a comienzos de Abril. Había acaecido una tormenta de nieve un día antes de su partida, y ella recordó ver los rostros miserables de las personas arropadas en gruesos abrigos, intentando vadear a través del hielo y la nieve sucia. A este lado, Bella presenció nada más que serenidad y caras felices. Debe ser maravilloso vivir una vida Zen.

"Ah. Se me olvidaba, es el tiempo del año de hanami", señaló Jasper, verificando el calendario en su smartphone5.

"¿Hanami?"

"La fiesta de la contemplación de las flores. Si tenemos suerte, podríamos ser capaces de ver el final de la misma en el momento en que terminemos con nuestra reunión".

La fiesta de la contemplación de las flores. La fiesta de la contemplación de la luna. Ella pensó que la fijación de Edward con la luna era cosa de gente millonaria. Usualmente, las personas ricas hacían cosas pretenciosas. Ahora, ella creía que tal vez, sus nuevos jefes simplemente adoraban la cultura japonesa. Edward con su dojo y sake. Jasper con sus flores de cerezo.

"Parece saber bastante sobre Japón, señor". Una de las exuberantes cejas de Jasper se arqueó. "¿No lo sabías? Nuestra madre es mitad japonesa".

Sus ojos se ampliaron. "Tú y tus hermanos no lucen como si pudieran ser un cuarto japoneses".

"Son los genes de nuestro padre. Lo único que heredamos de nuestra madre es el color de nuestro cabello".

Los ojos de Bella fueron a la deriva sobre el limpio corte de pelo de Jasper. A pesar de que lo usaba corto, su cabello grueso brillaba.

"¿Así que tu padre es holandés?"

"¿Holandés? ¿De dónde sacaste eso?"

"Edward dijo que provenían de los Países Bajos".

"Inframundo".

Curioso. Ella había comprobado en el mapa mundial y no pudo encontrar un país llamado así.

"Nunca he escuchado de un país llamado Inframundo, señor. Pensé que eran franceses".

Jasper hizo un gesto descuidado. "Cambiamos nuestro nombres una vez que llegamos a América. Nuestros apellidos de nacimiento eran demasiado difíciles de pronunciar en lenguaje humano".

Un momento, ¿acaba de decir lenguaje humano?

"Bromeo". Jasper peñiscó su barbilla. "Luces muy adorable cuando frunces el ceño de esa manera".

Ah. Otra parte de Jasper que ella no espera ver. Tenía un refrescante sentido del humor, a demás de ser el hombre más gentil que alguna vez conoció en persona. Detrás de su fachada de hombre de negocios, Jasper era tierno y atento.

Si su hermano Edward despertaba su lado sumiso y la hacía deseosa de complacer todos sus caprichos, Jasper la hacía sentir cómoda y segura. Ella pasó las últimas tres noches con él, y lo que más la sorprendió de todo era que a Jasper le gustaba acurrucarse junto a ella al dormir. A los hombres generalmente no les gustaba abrazar mientras duermen. Después de que ellos obtenían lo que querían, los hombres usualmente roncaban al dormir. Al menos, esa fue su experiencia con Ned.

Pero Jasper, él era diferente. La sostuvo durante horas después de hacer el amor cada noche. Y la besaba. La tocaba. Le contaba historias sobre su infancia que eran demasiado inverosímil para ser ciertas. Como que él y sus hermanos vivían en un lugar tan grande, que tenían su propia armería, y su padre comandaba un ejército de hombres que practicaban lucha con espadas en cada amanecer. Pero, entonces, tal vez el Inframundo era un país vecino de los Países Bajos, donde las personas aún mantenían extrañas costumbres.

Jasper Cullen era un hombre maravilloso con el cual estar, a pesar de sus raros recuerdos de infancia.

La culpa le roía la boca del estómago cada vez que repasaba los últimos días que había pasado con Edward y Jasper. Ellos de daban placer, comodidad y el lujo que jamás pensó probar en su vida, y ella iba a pagarles con el robo de su fórmula secreta. Bella se sentía despreciable y abatida. Vivir una mentira era más difícil de lo que imaginaba.

"¿Qué pasa?" Jasper notó que ella fruncía el ceño incluso más.

Bella se sacudió la culpabilidad. "Nada, señor".

"Puedes contármelo todo. Tu bienestar es importante para nosotros".

Bella se lamentó en silencio. ¿Cómo se supone que debía decirle que un sindicato estaba chantajeándola a ella y a su padre? Tan sólo unas horas después que aterrizaron en el aeropuerto, revisó su bandeja de entrada y vio un desagradable correo electrónico de Koleniskov, diciéndole que el mandamás de Beautycor no se hallaba contento con el lento progreso que estaba haciendo. Ellos querían esa fórmula secreta ahora, especialmente desde que el sindicato había descubierto que Jasper había descontinuado Rendición de sus producciones futuras. El precio de entrega actual de Rendición se había disparado como reguero de pólvora en sitios de subasta de Internet. Muchos de los competidores de los Cullen ansiaban llenar el vacío de las ventas al por menor. Y quien quiera que pusiera las manos en la fórmula secreta de los Cullen tendría los ingresos garantizados de por vida.

Además, no era como si ella no hubiera intentado ver dónde los hermanos podrían haber escondido la fórmula secreta. Desde que Edward le había otorgado acceso a su programa interno MYC, había estado indagando cada información confidencial que pudiera llevarla a lo que buscaba. Incluso instaló un pequeño programa Troyano6 en la descubría cualquier cosa relacionada con Rendición, el programa enviaba un reporte de la transmisión a su ordenador portátil.

Después de espiar su red por un tiempo, Bella había descubierto que Rendición era producido en pequeñas cantidades en una fábrica de Nueva Jersey. Justo antes de ser embotellada, Edward o Jasper irían a la fábrica y añadían su ingrediente secreto en el brebaje –el ingrediente clave que hacía que el portador de Rendición fuera temporalmente irresistible. Ella trató de localizar a los proveedores de Rendición y hasta ahora se había topado con una pared de ladrillos.

Parecía ser que Edward o Jasper ni siquiera efectuaban una lista de esos ingredientes secretos en sus programas de contabilidad todo -en-uno, o en cualquier archivo de su red. El secreto comercial continuaba secreto y ella era, sin duda, la peor espía corporativa de la historia.

Sólo necesito más tiempo. Quizá puedo conseguir que Jasper o Edward suelten algo. Bella sacudió su cabeza. "No es nada, señor. Sólo es el cambio de horario".

"Pobrecita". Jasper la jaló hacia sus brazos. "Toma un descanso. Tendremos otra media hora antes de llegar a nuestro hotel. ¿Te agoté con todas esas folladas a lo conejito?"

Ni por asomo. Ella disfrutaba del sexo salvaje pero no podía soportar la culpa. Descansó su cabeza en el torso de Jasper y acarició su collar de esclava. Amaba ser su juguete. El juguete de ellos. Si ella hubiera tenido este trabajo en circunstancias distintas, habría obtenido el mejor trabajo del mundo.

"Sólo estoy un poco cansada, eso es todo".

Jasper besó la parte superior de su cabeza. "Intenta dormir una pequeña siesta, sharime. Creo que te encantará el hotel al cual nos dirigimos. Kanazawa no se encuentra lejos".

Bella cerró sus ojos, aferrándose a la chaqueta de Jasper. Deseó poder contarle todo. La culpa se había convertido en un verdadero arrepentimiento. Dios, odiaba mentir.

Lo odiaba. Lo odiaba. Lo odiaba.

Bella observó gratamente sorprendida el hotel en el que se iban a quedar el fin de semana. "Qué fantástico", exclamó.

"Se llama ryokan, es la posada tradicional japonesa. Pensé que podrías disfrutar de algo fuera de lo común".

"Lo hago".

El chofer descargó el equipaje de la camioneta y los llevó a la entrada principal del ryokan.

Seto, la mujer con apariencia de matrona vestida con un kimono oscuro, los saludó. "Jasper-sama.7 O-genki desu ka? ¿Cómo se encuentra?"

"Genki desu, estoy bien. Seto-chan8". Jasper le hizo un gesto a Bella. "Esta es Bella Swan, la chica de la cual te he estado hablando".

"Konnichiwa, Bella-san9, eres más hermosa de lo que Jasper-sama me dijo". Seto, la encargada de la posada, se inclinó de manera fluida.

Jasper había comprado el ryokan de Seto y su esposo hace un par de años atrás cuando la pareja enfrentaba problemas financieros.

Luego dejó a cargo de la posada a Seto.

Él no tenía ningún interés en el negocio de la hospitalidad.

Compró el ryokan porque quería conocer más sobre el lado familiar de su madre. Seto era en realidad la hermana menor de su madre.

Desde que su padre secuestró a su madre hace ya casi cincuenta años, ésta nunca más subió a la superficie del mundo. Las leyes de las ninfas prohibían que cualquier humano reclamado como compañero resurgiera a la superficie del mundo nunca más. Desharía la magia de ninfa que se le hubiera otorgado al compañero humano, como el prolongar la vida. La madre de Jasper aún lucía igual que el día en que su padre la secuestró, mientras que Seto había envejecido con gracia.

Bella se ruborizó con el elogio. Le dio un codazo al codo de Jasper y preguntó, "¿cómo se dice gracias en japonés?"

"Arigato gozaimasu".

Bella se lo repitió con timidez a Seto.

"Dō itashi mashite. De nada". Seto se rió con ganas y les dio un ojigi, una profunda reverencia desde la cintura. "Hemos preparado su habitación, Jasper-sama. ¿Desea que el almuerzo sea servido de inmediato?"

"Por favor. Estamos hambrientos".

"Hai. Wakarimashita. Entendido".

Después de que cambiaron sus zapatos por pantuflas, Seto los tuteló a sus habitaciones. Bella lucía insegura cuando vio donde iban a dormir. El cuarto cuadrado se hallaba amueblado únicamente con una estera de paja en el piso y un pequeño tocador en la esquina.

"¿No hay cama?"

"Dormiremos en un futón. Seto lo arreglará cuando estemos listos para dormir".

"Ya veo".

"No haz visto la mejor parte de la posada todavía".

"¿Oh?"

Jasper abrió la puerta shoji de la terraza."Esta área es famosa por su onsen, y por fortuna para nosotros, tenemos una piscina de baño privado justo a fuera de nuestra habitación".

"¿Onsen?" La boca de Bella cayó. "Oh, ¿aguas termales? Esto se siente como un spa".

"Incluso mejor".

Un momento después, Seto y sus ayudantes llegaron y pusieron una mesa para el almuerzo. Bandejas con comidas deliciosas fueron servidas ante sus ojos. Desde pescado a la plancha dulce, sashimi del día, gambas a la plancha, arroz cocido al vapor, encurtidos, sopa de miso, té verde y postres de pasteles de arroz rellenos con pasta de frijol rojo llenaban la mesa.

"Domo 10. Nos concientes", Jasper elogió a Seto.

"Iie. Es mi placer". Seto y sus ayudantes les hicieron una reverencia antes de retirarse para darles privacidad.

"No veo cómo es que vamos a comernos todo esto. Es mucha comida". Bella estudio cada uno de los platos que fueron organizados ordenadamente en la mesa de cerámica. "Y tampoco soy muy buena usando los palillos".

"¿Quieres que te dé de comer?"

Bella se sonrojó. Adoraba cuando ella hacía eso. Apenas pudieron comer algo de su almuerzo cuando su celular sonó. Era Edward.

Jasper se excusó y fue hasta la terraza. "¿Sí?" Él habló en su lengua nativa Azurian.

"¿Dónde estás?" Preguntó Edward.

"En el ryokan. Estamos almorzando".

"Ya veo. Pensé que te gustaríasaber que encontré un Spyware11 en tu sistema".

"¿En nuestro sistema interno MYC?"

"Sí. Originario de tu computadora portátil. Iba a realizar un barrido, cuando pensé que podría ser de ella".

"¿Ella lo implantó?"

"¿Quién más? Tenemos un firewall12 muy seguro".

Jasper pensó arduamente por un momento. "Déjalo", decidió.

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Sí. No queremos alarmarla".

Edward se quedó en silencio en la otra línea. "¿Ya se ha desmoronado?"

"Está desesperada. Ella lucía como si fuera a llorar cuando le pregunté qué le pasaba".

"Creo que esta farsa ya ha durado lo suficiente. Debemos llevarla a Azura y reclamarla. Estoy cansado de Nueva York".

"La paciencia es una virtud, hermano mío. Ella casi confía en nosotros".

Edward gruñó con impaciencia. "Dos semanas más. Entonces la llevaremos a casa le guste o no".

"Ya veremos". Jasper terminó la conversación. Cuando volvió a entrar, encontró a Bella observando su comida. Su mirada parecía lejana como si estuviera soñando con algo. "¿Qué sucede?" le preguntó.

Bella se sobresaltó. "Nada. Estaba esperando por ti".

Que mala mentirosa. "Bueno, vamos a comer entonces. Después, quiero mostrarte algo entretenido que podemos hacer mientras tomamos un baño caliente".

"¿Oh? ¿Qué es eso?"

Él sonrió misteriosamente. "Ya lo verás".

Bella estiró las piernas y lanzó un suspiro de alivio en secreto. Cerró el programa de bloc de notas mientras Jasper concluyó la reunión con sus socios de negocios japoneses. Como la asistente personal de Jasper, su trabajo era tomar notas. La mayor parte del tiempo, no sabía qué diablos Jasper y los otros estaban hablando. No entendía el japonés más allá del Iie y el Hai. Pero Bella sospechaba que Jasper no necesitaba una asistente de todos modos. Su presencia no era más que decorativa. Parecía ser que los hombres japoneses tenían una fijación por las chicas genuinamente rubias.

Después de pasar el fin de semana en el onsen en Kanagawa, en la mañana del lunes ellos condujeron hasta Tokio para la reunión de negocios de Jasper. Se alojaron en el Ritz-Carlton ya que el hotel se hallaba cerca de donde la reunión se estaba celebrando.

Una gran cadena de tiendas que dominaba el mercado asiático estaba interesada en comprar la línea de los Cullen y se encontraban ansiosos de tener Rendición. Durante la reunión, ella notó que los representantes de Takaya presionaron una y otra vez a Jasper para que les vendiera Rendición. A pesar de que ella no sabía japonés, si alguien constantemente mencionaba algo con desesperación, se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía.

Jasper se había rehusado cortésmente a continuar la producción de Rendición. Eso le extrañó también. ¿Por qué Jasper decidió descontinuar su producto más vendido cuando ellos hacían una ganancia obscena por éste? No entendía eso.

Cuando Rendición fue lanzado por primera vez, Jasper había vendido al por menor una botella de una onza13 por cincuenta dólares. Y cuando se convirtió en una sensación mundial, Jasper cortó la producción en la mitad y la vendió por setecientos dólares. Ahora que Rendición estaba siendo retirado del mercado minorista, el precio en eBay se había disparado a diez mil dólares por botella. De acuerdo con el programa MYC, el costo de producción de Rendición era doce dólares y nueve centavos. Un margen obsceno de ganancias, sin duda.

Bella se levantó de su asiento, siguiendo el ejemplo de Jasper cuando la reunión terminó. Ellos se inclinaron profundamente, luego intercambiaron bromas y salieron de la habitación. A juzgar por el rostro de los representantes de Takaya, no se encontraban satisfechos con el resultado de la reunión.

Jasper la guió a un elevador desocupado. Él respiró aliviado cuando la puerta se cerró. "Sólo observa, esto no ha terminado aún. Esas plagas continuarán acosándome hasta que acceda a venderles Rendición".

Ella saltó sobre ello ya que Jasper hablaba sobre el tema. "¿Por qué no lo vende, señor?"

"Porque descontinuamos la línea".

"¿Por qué? Es nuestro producto más vendido".

"Ya obtuvimos lo que queríamos. No veo el punto de mantenerlo en el mercado minorista".

"No lo entiendo, señor".

"Ya lo harás". Jasper acarició su mejilla. "Pronto".

Ahí se hallaba otra vez. Él estaba siendo críptico. Edward también hacía lo mismo cuando discutían un tema determinado. Ella se preguntaba qué era lo que Jasper y Edward tenían bajo la manga. Bella deseaba que simplemente le dijeran de qué se trataba todo esto. O mejor aún, quería ser capaz de preguntar sobre la fórmula secreta de Rendición y terminar con este negocio de tejemanejes en este instante. Se encontraba cansada de mentir, pretendiendo ser algo que no era.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal cuando pensó en lo que

Jasper y sus hermanos harían si se enteraban que ella era una espía corporativa. Cuando se inscribió como juguete de los Cullen, también había firmado un acuerdo de no divulgación. La pena por violar el acuerdo era una fuerte suma, una que ella nunca podría pagar incluso si se rompía el culo trabajando hasta que fuera anciana.

Sus rodillas se debilitaron. Nunca pensó realmente en las consecuencias cuando firmó el contrato. Se hallaba tan asustada de que su padre fuera a la cárcel que había saltado a cualquier oportunidad que tenía de entrar en la guarida de los Cullen con el fin de obtener la fórmula secreta.

"Estás frunciendo el ceño". Jasper notó su angustia. "¿Quieres decirme por qué?"

Metí la pata a lo grande, por eso. Bella sacudió su cabeza.

"Olvidé llamar a mi papá hoy. Necesito comprobar cómo está de vez en cuando. A veces, él olvida tomar su medicación si no se lo recuerdo".

"¿Está enfermo?"

"Tuvo una cirugía de Bypass el año pasado. Se lo toma con calma hoy en día".

Jasper frunció el ceño en respuesta. "¿Por qué no me dijiste que tu padre necesita cuidados? Yo podría haber organizado algo para él en tu ausencia".

Bella se asustó aún más. ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan bueno conmigo?

"Él está bien. Hablé con mi vecino para que lavara su ropa y le diera sus comidas. Está siendo atendido".

"¿Estás segura? Podría hacer algunas llamadas y…"

"No hay necesidad, señor. Estoy segura que se encuentra bien".

Jasper no lucía convencido pero asintió de todos modos. "Bueno, si cambias de parecer, todo lo que necesito hacer es una llamada".

"Gracias. Señor. Realmente aprecio su preocupación". Bella torció sus dedos. La culpa se lanzó hacia ella con todas sus fuerzas.

"¿Nos marchamos hacia Nueva York mañana en la mañana, señor?"

"Sólo yo. Se te necesita en otro lugar".

"¿Cómo dice, señor?"

"Emmet quiere llevarte a Santa Cruz. Él llegará mañana en la tarde para recogerte en un charter privado".

"¿Santa Cruz?"

"Tenemos una casa ahí. Te gustará. Es encantadora en esta época del año".

Su boca se abrió de golpe. "¿Santa Cruz? ¿Como en las Bahamas?"

Jasper asintió. "Pero esta noche, tendremos nuestra propia entretención mientras nos encontremos en Tokio. Estaba pensando en Kinjite".

"¿Kinjite14?"

"Ya verás". Sonrió otra vez.

Bella caminó nerviosamente por la concurrida calle de Shinjuku.

Se estremeció mientras la fría brisa la alcanzó. El corto vestido que Jasper quería que usara era inadecuado para cubrirle el cuerpo. Y lo que la hacía más incómoda era que no estaba usando bragas. Jasper había insistido en ello. Su vestido negro de cóctel era tan corto, que si se inclinaba un poco, la gente vería su trasero desnudo. Era exasperante. Ella nunca había hecho algo tan escandaloso antes.

¿Alguna vez había considerado Jasper que caminar en público sin pantaletas podría ser visto como indecencia pública?

Jasper, por el contrario, parecía que se estaba divirtiendo.

Sostuvo su mano con fuerza mientras paseaban entre el mar de la muchedumbre, en una de las áreas de vida nocturna más concurrida de Tokio. Después de cenar, como él lo prometió, Jasper la llevó a una noche de diversión.

Le explicó que en la zona en la cual se encontraban ahora era llamada Kabuki-cho, un remanso de bares con anfitriones y de moteles amorosos en Tokio. Un famoso distrito de Barrio Rojo.

La llevó hasta un edificio que se hallaba decorado con un letrero de aspecto neón chillón. Un grupo de anfitrionas con poca ropa les dieron la bienvenida en el lobby. "¡Irasshaimase! Bienvenidos", dijeron a coro en sinfonía.

"Jasper-kun. Konbanwa". Una de ellas reconoció a Jasper. "Su fiesta privada se encuentra preparada", anunció en un inglés roto.

"Excelente".

Ella sonrió.

La chica era tan linda, que Bella se sintió celosa. ¿Era Jasper un cliente frecuente aquí? Por lo que parecía, probablemente lo era.

Jasper tiró de su mano y siguieron a la bonita anfitriona a través de un pasillo muy poco iluminado. Llegaron a la entrada de un ascensor de servicio. Bajaron dos pisos bajo tierra. La visión de algo que provenía del período francés les dio la bienvenida cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron.

¿Qué diablos era este lugar?

Vio a mujeres en vestidos largos, corset apretados, y pelo encopetado, descansando en tumbonas, sofás y sillas. La mayoría de ellas era gaijin, extranjeras, pero había unas pocas asiáticas. Bella también vio a hombres con vestuarios de la misma época, retozando con las mujeres a medio vestir. Algunos se hallaban en pleno proceso de follarse entre ellos hasta fundirse el cerebro.

Entonces la golpeó. Se encontraban en un club de sexo. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Era ridículo. Más allá de las docenas de actividades divertidas que podrían estar haciendo su última noche en Japón, Jasper escogió un club de sexo. No debería estar sorprendida, considerando que anteriormente Jasper había mencionado algo sobre el Barrio Rojo, 'Cada fetiche y fantasía está a la venta en Tokio si sabes dónde buscarlo'.

Bella suspiró, lamentando el lado pervertido de Jasper.

Su anfitriona los instó a que la siguieran dentro de un cuarto privado. Una habitación grandiosamente amueblada emergió ante sus ojos. Intrincados muebles con grabados de oro se encontraban dispuestos artísticamente en su interior, complementando las paredes oscuras y las cortinas de terciopelo de color rojo sangre. Una enorme cama con dosel se alzaba en el centro del cuarto, con personas en ella. Una mujer con tres amantes se estaban besando y acariciando sobre la cama.

Sus mejillas se calentaron incluso más. "Creo que esta habitación está ocupada".

"Nah. Están esperando por nosotros", respondió Jasper casual.

¿Ellos estaban qué? Bella se sintió escandalizada. ¿Qué era exactamente lo que tenía en mente Jasper?

"Domo, Shimizu-chan". Jasper sacó un billete de cien dólares y lo puso en la mano de la anfitriona.

"Arigato gozaimashita". Ella se inclinó y cerró la puerta.

Las personas en la cama se detuvieron cuando se percataron que Jasper y Bella se encontraban en la habitación.

"Continúen". Jasper hizo un gesto con su mano. "Nos uniremos después".

Bella se sintió incómoda. Las neuronas en su cerebro hicieron cortocircuito cuando Jasper mencionó que se les unirían.

"Relájate", le susurró en su oído. "Quiero que te acostumbres a la idea".

"¿La cual es?"

"Ser compartida por nosotros tres".

"¿No es eso lo que ya estoy haciendo?"

"En una noche".

En una noche… Dios Mío. ¿Un cuarteto? De pronto, Bella se sintió mareada. Nunca pensó en ello. Pero, nuevamente, no debería sorprenderla considerando que folló a dos de ellos en la oficina de Edward. Ella simplemente no pensó que Emm quisiera unírseles en un futuro cercano.

"¿No me digas que eso no te excita?" Jasper la llevó a sus brazos profundamente.

¿Excitarla? Bella se forzó a relajarse a pesar que su corazón latía más rápido que el tren bala de Tokio. Estaría mintiendo si dijera que la perspectiva no la excitaba. Pasar una noche inolvidable con tres amantes perfectos sonaba como un sueño hecho realidad, uno que no estaba dispuesta a admitir abiertamente.

"Yo… umm…"

"¿Sí?"

"Eso suena ridículo".

"¿De qué estás hablando? Te he compartido con Edward antes. Y por lo que recuerdo, te gustó".

Bella se mordió su labio inferior. Estaría mintiéndose a sí misma si decía que no le gustó. "¿Por qué tú…?"

"¿Preferiría compartir a una mujer entre nosotros?" adivinó Jasper.

"Sí. Eso".

"Compartir un útero con mis hermanos nos conectó a un nivel emocional. Sé cuando Edward o Emm se follan a alguien. Ellos saben cuando estoy caliente y cuando estoy con alguien. No siempre me gustan las novias de Edward o Emm. Es irritante cuando siento que estoy follando a sus novias también. En última instancia, sólo podría haber una mujer para nosotros. Nuestra compañera. Nuestra cevborn".

Bella quería rascarse la cabeza a pesar de que no era comezón.

En serio, esa era la excusa más pobre que alguna vez escuchó de alguien que quería tener una orgía diariamente. "¿Y sus padres saben lo que está haciendo, señor?"

"Ellos lo incentivan".

Ella de dio una mirada incrédula, sin creerle ni un poco. ¿Qué tipo de padres incentivarían a sus hijos a tener un ménage? ¿Era un asunto europeo? Había oído que eran muy liberales. Si su padre alguna vez se enteraba lo que estaba haciendo con los hermanos Cullen, él tendría su segundo ataque al corazón en un instante.

"¿No me crees?" Jasper destelló una sonrisa de gato Cheshire. "Lo verás cuando los conozcas".

Bella se puso nerviosa. ¿Por qué la llevaría él a conocer a sus padres? Ella no era su prometida o su novia estable. La curiosidad la molestaba como un gato caprichoso. ¿Qué era exactamente lo que planeaban Jasper y sus hermanos? Ahh. Sus secretos crípticos le fastidiaban.

"Estás frunciendo el ceño otra vez. ¿Deberíamos unirnos a ellos ahora?"

Su malestar se duplicó. "Yo…"

"Vamos". Jasper la sacó de su regazo y se apoderó de su mano, semi-arrastrándola a la cama. "Conoce a Kikuri-chan. Es hermosa, ¿no es así?"

La mujer llamada Kikuri dejó de chupar la polla del tipo rubio. Su lengua rosada salió como una flecha hacia fuera, lamiéndose los labios pintados de rojo. Jasper no estaba exagerando. Kikuri era hermosa, una de las bellezas más exóticas que alguna vez había visto en persona. La palidez de su piel de alabastro. El cabello negro y sedoso. El cuerpo firme de una bailarina que fue hecho para ser follado.

Kikuri se recostó en la cama con su cabeza descansando en la entrepierna del hombre rubio, disfrutando de su lollypop humano. Un tipo con aspecto asiático acariciaba sus pechos y chupaba sus pezones. Otro le comía el coño.

Bella apartó los ojos de la escena lasciva. Esto no era correcto.

Los asuntos de cama deberían quedarse donde pertenecían, no hacer alarde de ello abiertamente para que cualquiera pudiera verlo. ¿Qué era lo que Jasper intentaba mostrarle aquí? ¿Estaba bien ser licencioso?

"Mírala", la urgió Jasper, forzándola a presenciar la deliciosa tentación. "No hay nada de lo que puedas avergonzarte. Kikuri es una mujer que no teme su propia sexualidad. Ella sabe lo que quiere y no le avergüenza pedirlo. Mis hermanos y yo queremos que seas más como ella. Eres demasiado rígida. Relájate un poco. No es un crimen tener un poco de diversión de vez en cuando".

Bella desdeñó. ¿Demasiado rígida? Kikuri era Linda, y las mujeres lindas lo tenían fácil en la vida real. Bella estaba acostumbra a ser invisible, el patito feo que nadie notaba. Y al ser la menos deseable en el mercado de solteros, ella nunca soñó despierta sobre cosas que nunca obtendría o que nunca sería. Estaba cómoda con lo que era hasta que Jasper y sus hermanos lanzaron su mundo enclaustrado fuera de balance. Para ser honesta, tenía miedo.

"Estás callada otra vez". Jasper besó el lóbulo de su oreja."¿Nerviosa?"

"Umm.. un poco". Un escalofrío de emoción se deslizó a través de ella. Su oído y su nuca eran sus puntos débiles.

"No lo estés. Ahora bien, arriba". Jasper le ordenó que subiera a la cama.

A medias, Bella hizo lo que le pidió. Sus latidos se aceleraron. Su rostro ardía.

Jasper tomó su muñeca y la colocó por sobre su cabeza. De pronto, ella escuchó un tintineo suave y sintió un frío brazalete de metal en su piel. No, no era un brazalete. Bella miró hacia arriba. Eran esposas.

"Hey", protestó. "Yo…"

"Relájate". Jasper esposó el otro extremo de la cama. "Quiero asegurarme de que no te escapes".

"Pero…"

"¿Confías en mí? No quiero nada más que placer para ti". Jasper sacó otras esposas del cajón al lado de la cama e hizo lo mismo con su otra muñeca.

"¿Y eso requiere esposas?" Se burló Bella. "No sabía que eras perverso".

"¿Recién te diste cuenta?" La luz que se filtrada por el candelabro de araña acentuaba su sonrisa maliciosa. Jasper lucía positivamente siniestro.

Bella se lamentó en silencio. Sí, él era perverso hasta los huesos.

Tiró de las esposas, y la frustración pura se apoderó de ella. El sonido metálico resonó. Ojos curiosos la observaron, seguida de sonrisas curiosas de las cuatro personas desnudas en la cama. Bella se deslizó hasta el borde, tratando de no molestar a Kikuri, pero la mujer pasó una mano y la tocó.

"¿Ella es propiedad privada?" preguntó Kikuri a Jasper. Su voz sonaba melifluamente seductora.

"Desafortunadamente, sí", respondió Jasper. "Nadie tiene permitido tocarla más que yo".

Y sus hermanos. Bella sintió que las palabras colgaron por los labios de él, sin ser dichas.

Kikuri rió. "¿No eres generoso?" se burló.

"Lo siento, pero Bella es mi chica especial". Jasper se deslizó detrás de ella, empujándola más hacia la cama. "Queremos ver tu placer, Kikuri-chan".

Los ojos de Kikuri se clavaron en la ingle de Bella. "¿No necesitas ayuda con eso primero?"

Jasper reflexionó. "Sólo la ropa. Nada más".

El corazón de Bella latió fuertemente cuando Kikuri se desenredó de sus amantes y se acercó a ella.

Kikuri pasó una mano por las curvas de Bella. "Adoro desvestir a una linda mujer", dijo. Jasper bajó el cierre del vestido de cóctel sin mangas de Bella. Kikuri le ayudó a jalar el vestido hacia abajo y lo deslizaron por sus piernas.

La corriente fría del aire acondicionado acarició su piel. Bella se sintió vulnerable. Expuesta. No estaba usando nada bajo el vestido. Cuatro pares de ojos desconocidos se dieron un festín con su desnudez. Inesperadamente, se estimuló. No sabía porqué. Tal vez, la perversión de Jasper comenzaba a apoderarse de ella.

"Rosados", comentó Kikuri sobre sus pezones.

"Linda, ¿no es así?"

"Es una lástima que no pueda tener una provada".

La risa de Jasper resonó detrás de las orejas de Bella. "Ella no se balancea en esa dirección".

Los ojos de Kikuri se redondearon. "¿Estás seguro de eso?"

"Incluso si está curiosa, ella es intocable". Jasper besó a Bella en la mejilla. "Continúen. No se preocupen por nosotros. Esta noche, solo somos observadores".

"No eres divertido", ronroneó Kikuri, estirándose lujuriosamente.

Le susurró a uno de sus amantes en japonés.

Él era joven, con un cuerpo delgado, la agilidad de un atleta.

Coloridos eran los tatuajes corporales que adornaban ambos brazos y su espalda. El hombre acarició su verga. Bella no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Estaba tan bien dotado, que Bella no estaba segura que la pequeña Kikuri pudiera tomarlo.

"Observa". Jasper acarició con su nariz detrás de la oreja de Bella. Metió una mano en la unión de sus muslos y encontró su concha. Un golpe de calor se apoderó de ella cuando sus dedos sintieron su sexo humedecido. Él acarició los labios de su coño y deslizó un dedo hacia dentro. Su vagina se contrajo alrededor de sus dedos introducidos.

La mente de Bella salió de vacaciones temporalmente. La curiosidad le robó su atención. Se hallaba paralizada ante lo que sucedía frente a sus ojos. El hombre tatuado frotó su enorme polla en el sexo rosado de Kikuri. Ella lanzó un urgente susurro y separó sus piernas abiertamente para que todo el mundo la viera.

La respiración de Bella se detuvo cuando el hombre tatuado se empujó dentro de Kikuri. Ella se puso rígida y gimió. El hombre tatuado tomó las caderas de Kikuri y se sumergió en ella hasta que la mata de bello oscura besó el montículo pálido de sirena. Kikuri se entusiasmó y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, su rostro era una máscara de éxtasis.

Bella no lo habría creído si no hubiera sido testigo de primera mano. ¿Le hacía daño? No lo creía. Kikuri parecía estar en un mundo distinto. Ella le rogó en japonés al hombre tatuado. Bella descubrió que debería implorar para que la follara duro y eso fue lo que su amante hizo inmediatamente. Su verga brillaba con la crema de

Kikuri. Se salió y empujó de nuevo sin piedad, conduciendo su cuerpo delgado a la cama. Kikuri rebotaba y se retorcía. La cabeza de ella se deslizó hacia el regazo de Bella. Aún no podía quitar los ojos de ellos.

El hombre tatuado folló a Kikuri como un demente. Su polla dura devastaba la concha de Kikuri y sus sexos hicieron sonidos lascivos.

Bella no sabía porqué, pero verlos dar rienda suelta a sus instintos primarios realmente la encendieron. Por un momento, olvidó que tenía el dedo de Jasper en su coño.

"Estás mojada", comentó Jasper. "Adoro cuando estás así".

"Oh", gimió Bella. Jasper deslizó otro dedo y los empujo duro. La almohadilla de la palma de su mano machacaba si clítoris y vulva. Su propio sexo hizo el mismo sonido que los amantes frente a ella.

"¿Te gusta mirarlos?" Jasper igualó su ritmo. El placer explotó en sus profundidades. "Son hermosos, ¿no es cierto?"

Kikuri maldecía y despotricaba en japonés. El hombre tatuado martilleó una docena de viciosos golpes hasta que de repente, Kikuri gritó a todo pulmón. La pálida sirena se corrió duro.

"Mierda, oh mierda", el hombre tatuado maldijo. Su voz tenía un grueso acento asiático. Él separó las piernas de Kikuri otra vez y se salió. Su verga aún se encontraba rígida y sin correrse, revestida con los jugos de Kikuri. Él se agachó y le dio a la concha de Kikuri un beso profundo como el que le había dado antes.

Bella tragó saliva. La vista la cautivaba, un verdadero hombre que era dedicado al placer de su amante.

Kikuri tomó su rostro y murmuró un agradecimiento. Se encontró con sus labios y lo besó duro. Su ópera de gemidos y suspiros lujuriosos hicieron que la base de la columna de Bella cosquilleara.

Jasper sacó sus dedos. Tejido suave y una cremallera crujió detrás de ella mientras él se desvestía. Un momento después, su calor le invadió el trasero y sus manos se asentaron en sus pechos.

Su corazón latió fuerte cuando sintió su dura polla acariciándose en contra de los labios de su sexo. Su coño se agitó a la espera de ser llenado. Ella se mojó.

"Dios, Bella". El aliento caliente de Jasper le quemó las mejillas.

"Puedo sentir que goteas. Quieres ser follada como ella, ¿no es así?"

Bella tragó saliva. Su atención se fijó en Kikuri otra vez, el amante rubio de Kikuri la instó a que se sentara a horcajadas en él.

Cambiaron posiciones. Los ojos de Bella se encontraban pegados en la vista tentadora cuando Kikuri descendió sobre la verga del hombre rubio. Su polla gruesa hizo que Kikuri gritara como si fuera demasiado para ella tomarlo. El hombre se aferró a sus caderas y se abrió camino con gran persistencia. Después de algunos intentos,

Kikuri fue capaz de enfundarlo.

Bella se encendió como el fuego, al observar a Kikuri chillar de emoción cuando el hombre comenzó a embestirse en ella con cortas acometidas. La concha de Bella se apretó de nuevo. Sí, quería ser follada como Kikuri.

Se giró hacia Jasper y sus labios rozaron los suyos. "Por favor", le susurró. "Fóllame".

"Mmm". Deslizó la polla por su culo. "Justo lo que tenía en mente".

Él la penetró y Bella dejó escapar un suspiro de felicidad. Jasper la llenaba más allá de su totalidad. Su coño se apretó alrededor del eje duro.

Él lamió un lado de su mandíbula. "¿Follarte así?" La golpeó con movimientos urgentes, brutos.

Bella maulló, cerrando sus ojos. El placer explotó en sus profundidades. Ella se retorcía, sus esposas chocaban una contra la otra y el borde de metal se hundía en sus muñecas, haciéndola sentir desamparada. Se hallaba totalmente a merced de Jasper, como si él pudiera follarla tan rápido como deseara, tan duro como deseara, justo aquí, justo ahora. Él apenas de movió una docena de empujes pero ella sintió como si estuviera lista para explotar con un orgasmo.

"¿Cómo es que te gusta, nena? ¿Más rápido?" Jasper aceleró el ritmo. "¿Justo como Karl? Kikuri parece que adora cuando él la folla duro".

Bella abrió los ojos y vio que el hombre rubio embestía en contra de Kikuri como un maniaco. Kikuri se lo permitió, se quedó quieta, rindiéndose a los ataques. El otro amante de Kikuri, el hombre tatuado, la detuvo y se deslizó detrás de ella. Él separó las mejillas del culo de Kikuri y se sumergió en su orificio inferior.

Bella se estremeció. La memoria de Jasper y Edward tomándola en la oficina de este último se repitió ante sus ojos. Ese pequeño evento de mediodía fue la experiencia sexual más intensa que alguna vez sintió en su vida. Se preguntaba si Kikuri también se sentía de esa forma. La sirena se retorció y urgió a sus amantes a que la tomaran más duro. Kikuri parecía hambrienta.

Como Bella se sentía.

Se aferró a sus esposas. Un golpe lleno de éxtasis la consumió totalmente mientras Jasper la follaba como si muriera al no hacerlo. Kikuri acercó a su otro amante, quien había estado en silencio todo este tiempo, rogándole en japonés. Él se levantó del borde de la cama y le ofrecía su verga para que Kikuri la chupara. Ella lo tomó con avidez.

Bella tembló mientras la otra parte de su cerebro que aún se encontraba capacitada para asumir algún pensamiento coherente comenzó a entender lo que Jasper estaba intentando mostrarle. Él y sus hermanos amaban compartir a su mujer. Íntimamente.

¿Fortalecería eso sus lazos? ¿Su placer? Ella tenía curiosidad.

Jasper la tomó por la cintura y la folló hasta que Bella sintió que ya no podía soportarlo más. "Mírala", le dijo a Bella con una voz gutural. "Le encanta. Sabes que es así. Mis hermanos y yo queremos darte ese placer supremo también".

Dios, era tan tentador. Bella ahogó un grito. Estaba lista para explotar.

"¿Qué crees, Bella? ¿Estás lista para eso?"

"S-sí".

Jasper soltó un sonido complacido. "Te haré mía. Nuestra. Para siempre".

La declaración le pareció un tanto extraña considerando que ella era sólo su muñeca contratada para follar. Un abrazador orgasmo la emboscó antes de poder continuar con sus pensamientos. Fuegos artificiales explotaron ante sus ojos.

Ella se elevó hasta el cielo. Libre. Hacia el país de las maravillas.

Cuando retornó a la realidad, encontró a Jasper acariciándola detrás de la oreja con su nariz y arrullándole palabras cariñosas. Él no se había corrido aún. Su polla aún estaba dura dentro de ella.

La liberó de las esposas y la acostó en la cama. Él gateó sobre ella y le envolvió los dedos con los suyos, besándola apasionadamente mientras Kikuri y sus amantes aún se follaban hasta los sesos los unos a los otros.

Más tarde, cuando Kikuri terminó, Jasper los mandó afuera para que él y Bella pudieran tener la cama para sí mismos. Bella todavía se hallaba viendo estrellas cuando Jasper le mostró un paquete de cuerdas de cáñamo.

"¿Alguna vez haz probado el kinbaku15?" le preguntó con indiferencia.

"¿Qué es eso?"

Jasper le mostró su sonrisa lobuna característica. "Ya verás".

Bella se lamentó en silencio. Sí, él era pervertido hasta los huesos.

5 -Smartphoneo teléfono inteligente en español, es un teléfono móvil, más la capacidad de la computación avanzada y la conectividad de un teléfono móvil, con la posibilidad de instalar aplicaciones para cualquier uso. El término "inteligente" hace referencia a la capacidad de usarse como un computador de bolsillo. Como es un término que se le da a ese sistema telefónico en particular, he decidido mantener el nombre en inglés. (N. de la T.)

6-Los programas Troyanos son un sofware malicioso que se presenta ante el usuario como un programa aparentemente legítimo e inofensivo, pero al ejecutarlo ocasiona daños. Los troyanos pueden realizar diferentes tareas, pero, en la mayoría de los casos, crean puertas traseras (en inglés backdoor) que permiten la administración remota a un usuario no autorizado. Un troyano no es estrictamente un virus informático, ya que la principal diferencia es que no propagan la infección a otros sistemas por sí mismos. El término troyano proviene de la historia del Caballo de Troya mencionado enla Odisea de Homero. (N. de la T.)

7-En el idioma japonés, existen una gran cantidad de títulos honoríficos que se utilizan al final de cada nombre o apellido, que cumplen una función sumamente importante en la interacción de los hablantes. No aplicar el título honorífico correctamente o no hacerlo en lo absoluto durante una conversación puede resultar insultante para el receptor. En este caso, el Sama suele utilizarse en el ámbito profesional para dirigirse a los clientes o a personas de mayor categoría que el hablante. En español, el Sama puede considerarse con un significado similar a "señor" o "señora", pero con una mayor carga respetuosa. (N. de la T.)

8-El Chanes un sufijo diminutivo que indica afecto o cariño. (N. de la T.)

9-El Sanes el sufijo honorífico más común, también tiene un significado similar a

"señor" o "señora", pero es más informal que el sufijo Sama. (N. de la T.)

10-Domo es una forma de decir "gracias". (N. de la T.)

11-El Spyware o programa espía es un software que recopila información de un ordenador y después transmite esta información a una entidad externa sin el conocimiento o el consentimiento del propietario del ordenador. (N. de la T.)

12-Firewall es un servidor de seguridad para los ordenadores. (N. de la T.)

13-Una onza son 28,3495 gramos. (N. de la T.)

14-El Kinjite es una técnica de movimiento prohibido en el sumo. Aquí Jasper hace alusión a que realizarán un acto sexualmente ilícito. (N. de la T.)

15-El Kinbaku es el arte de realizar bondage "a la japonesa". (N. de la T)


	5. Salvar a Bella

Bella se cubrió los ojos del enceguecedor sol de Santa Cruz y aspiró una bocanada de aire fresco de la isla. Por un momento olvidó sus penas. El espectacular paisaje llevó a su mente lejos de los problemas que la tenían exhausta emocionalmente. Con cada día que pasaba, la culpa la devoraba por dentro.

Ella había prometido que no se enamoraría de los hermanos Cullen, pero se encontró haciendo exactamente lo contrario. A pesar de que eran técnicamente a sus jefes, eran amantes perfectos.

Demasiado perfectos, de hecho. Eran todo lo que una mujer puede desear en un hombre. Edward con su personalidad dominante, un guerrero que había despertado a su sumisa interior. Jasper, que la hacía sentir segura y protegida cuando no estaba siendo travieso. Y Emmetet... Bella suspiró. Ese hombre podría mantener a una mujer en la calentura perpetua. Emmet era una de esas raras personas con un atractivo sexual tan potente que atrae al sexo opuesto como polillas al fuego. Desde la forma de hablar, su lenguaje corporal, todo lo que hacía llenaba su mente con pensamientos sucios. Y él ni siquiera la había follado todavía. Todo lo que Emmetet hizo durante el vuelo fue abrazarla.

Bella comenzó a cuestionar su cordura. ¿Podría ella realmente pagar la amabilidad de él y sus hermanos con la traición?

Definitivamente no estaba hecha para ser una espía. El sentimiento de culpa era muy grande.

La arena se sentía caliente en sus pies. Bella entró en el agua y dejó que las pequeñas olasla tocaran. Paraíso. Respiró hondo nuevamente y cerró los ojos, deseando poder disfrutar de todo sin ser consumida por su culpa.

"Bella".

Se sobresaltó y abrió los ojos.

Emmet le dio un beso en la mejilla y le enroscó un brazo alrededor de su cintura. "¿Te gusta el lugar?" Preguntó.

"Es increíble".

La había traído a la propiedad privada de los Cullen en la costa norte de Cane Bay. La villa estaba situada en un terreno aislado que solía ser una plantación y se hallaba rodeada por árboles hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Verde. Tranquilo. Sereno. La playa estaba a poca distancia de la villa, accesible a través de un sinuoso camino de piedra. Emmet le había dicho que él y sus hermanos compraron el lugar para escaparse ocasionalmente de su ocupada vida. El lugar era un refugio perfecto.

Emmet metió un mechón de pelo tras la oreja. Sus brillantes ojos azules que rivalizaban con el color del mar la ahogaron en adoración.

"¿Hambrienta?"

"Un poco". Bella no podía parar de admirar la mirada cautivadora de Emmet. Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca había visto a Jasper y Emmet quitarse los lentes de contacto. Ella lo miró más de cerca.

"¿Pasa algo?"

"¿Estás usando lentes de contacto?"

Se echó a reír. "No. ¿Quién te dijo eso? "

"La secretaria de Marian Bancroft. Dijo que es con fines publicitarios. "

"Hmm. Seguramente Jasper les dijo eso. "

"¿Por qué?"

"Mayormente para evitar demasiadas preguntas. Los trillizos idénticos no se supone que tienen ojos de colores diferentes, ¿verdad? "

"Eso es lo que yo pensaba."

"Bueno, Los míos son azules porque estoy dotado de narias".

"¿Narias? ¿Qué es eso?"

"Es equivalente a un curandero de mi pueblo."

"Ah. ¿Es algo holandés? ¿El definir el estatus social basado en el color de los ojos de una persona?"

"¿Holandés?"

"Jasper dijo que son de los Países Bajos."

"Inframundo".

"Eso de nuevo. Nunca he oído hablar del Inframundo".

"Por supuesto que no. Pero te llevaremos dentro de poco. Te va a encantar. "

"¿Al inframundo? ¿Queda cerca de los Países Bajos o algo así?"

Emmet se limitó a sonreír.

"¿Alemania? ¿Bélgica? "

"Lo sabrás cuando llegues ahí."

Bella aún sentía curiosidad. "¿Qué hay de Jasper? Sus ojos son de color violeta. "

"Jasper es un pasraec".

"Um. ¿Y eso quiere decir?"

"Él ha nacido para gobernar."

"¿Gobernar? Muy bien. ¿Y Edward?"

"Edward es un suleeh. Un castigador. Ha nacido para mantener la ley y el orden".

Bella quería rascarse la cabeza. "No te ofendas, pero nunca he escuchado algo tan extraño."

"Eres demasiado linda, Bella. Por cierto, me muero de hambre. ¿Quieres comer ahora?"

"Sí. Por supuesto. "

El personal había preparado un almuerzo picnic en un cesto de mimbre. Emmet escogió un lugar con sombra bajo un árbol y estiró la manta. El viento casi voló la colcha tipo afgana, pero Bella pronto la acomodó con vacías conchas que se encontró cerca. Ella ayudó a

Emmet desempacar el almuerzo. El cocinero les había preparado sándwiches de aspecto delicioso, ensalada con aderezo de la isla, frutas recién cortadas y algunos postres. Bella abrió el recipiente de plástico y dejó escapar un grito de asombro cuando vio los pastelillos maravillosamente decorados en su interior.

"Maya hace postres asesinos", explicó Emmet. Sacó uno decorado con betún violeta y se lo metió en la boca. "Yummy. ¿Sabes que ella solía ser una chef de pastelería en el Luxor?"

"¿Ese hotel en Las Vegas?"

"Así es. Ese mismo."

"Debes pagarle un brazo y una pierna".

"No mucho más de lo que ganaba en Las Vegas. A Maya le encanta estar aquí. Dice que es como estar de vacaciones todo el año."

Bella podía entenderlo. Si ella no estuviera obligada por el sindicato a ser una espía le encantaría trabajar aquí también. Había sido una chica de la ciudad durante toda su vida. Su padre nunca la llevó de vacaciones, ni podía realmente permitírselas. Cuando creció, se había enterado el porqué su familia tenía dificultades para subsistir.

Su madre había acumulado una deuda increíble antes de fugarse con su amante, dejando que su padre asumiera la carga financiera. Su padre nunca se había quejado, se guardaba todo para sí mismo y siguió manteniendo a su pequeña familia lo mejor que pudo. Él nunca había estado interesado en volverse a casar. Había dedicado su vida sólo a ella.

Pensar en su padre la hizo inquietarse. Cuando le llamó esa mañana, le había dicho que el jefe se impacientaba con su lento avance. Su padre le pidió en repetidas ocasiones que parara y se olvidara del asunto. Él quería que lo dejara enfrentar las consecuencias del error que había cometido. Bella no podía hacer eso. Su padre sería encarcelado por el resto de su vida. Con su deteriorada salud, la sentencia lo llevaría a una muerte prematura.

"¿Hola? ¿Tierra a Bella?" Emmet chasqueó los dedos.

Ella se sobresaltó. "Lo siento".

"Estás distraía de nuevo. ¿Algo te preocupa? "

"Nada, señor." Dijo con nerviosismo. "Sólo estoy pensando en las calorías de estos pastelitos."

Emmet la miró como si supiera que estaba mintiendo. "No me mientas, Bella. Si me dices lo que está mal, yo podría ayudarle. "

Una punzada de dolor se disparó a su corazón. No, no nos puedes ayudar. Nadie puede. Nos han fregado tremendamente de aquí a la eternidad. Bella se aclaró la garganta, luchando contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con extenderse y puso una expresión falsa, valiente. "Estoy bien, señor. En serio."

Emmet la miró duramente, y luego negó con la cabeza. "Niña obstinada. Me lo dirás cuando estés lista. Ahora, vamos a comer".

Bella se comió el almuerzo con gusto, fingiendo que estaba bien. Trató de no pensar en otra cosa en ese momento, temía que su fachada se rompiera. Los Cullen nunca debían averiguar quién era realmente y tenía que hacer todo lo posible para salvar a su padre.

Se sintió satisfecha cuando terminaron de comer. Con algo de sueño, también. La combinación entre el estómago lleno y la brisa del mar le daba ganas de quedarse dormida. Emmet le había dicho que no habría ningún trabajo mientras estuvieran en Santa Cruz. Él sólo quería su compañía. Se preguntó si a él importaría que se tomara unas horas libres para tomar una siesta. Necesitaba aclarar su mente para pensar en lo que debía hacer a continuación. No estaba llegando a ningún lado con la fórmula secreta, y mientras tanto, el sindicato acosaba a su padre.

"¿Qué es eso?" Emmet señaló el libro que se asomaba de su bolso de mano. "¿Una novela romántica?" Él la agarró y miró pícaramente la cubierta subida de tono.

"Oh, eso. Lo compré en la tienda de regalos. Pensé que podría leer un poco mientras estamos aquí."

Emmet sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras hojeaba las páginas.

"¿Un libro erótico? Tsk, tsk, tsk. Eres una chica traviesa, Bella. "

"¿Erótico? Se supone que es una novela romántica. "

"No lo creo. Veo una polla y un coño haciendo el hula horizontal en la página cinco. "

Mierda. Bella trató de agarrar el libro, pero Emmet lo levantó fuera de su alcance.

"Shh. En realidad es bastante caliente". Emmet ojeó unas cuantas páginas más y a continuación le entregó el libro. "Léelo para mí".

"¿Perdón?"

"Lee la parte caliente."

Bella se sintió desconcertada. "¿Por qué?"

Emmet le dioun pequeño beso en los labios. "Tal vez podamos representar la escena caliente."

De repente, ella ya no se sienta somnolienta. "Yo... eh..."

"Léela. Es una orden. "

Orden. Bueno, por supuesto. Con poco entusiasmo Bella abrió el libro, tratando de encontrar la parte a laque él se refería. Lamentó haberlo comprado. No había prestado atención al tipo de novela que había recogido cuando hizo las compras por impulso. Solamente quería algo para leer.

Emmet puso el resto de su almuerzo en la canasta y se acurrucó detrás de ella. El corazón empezó a latir más rápido cuando él metió la mano debajo de su vestido de verano, buscando a tientas su muslo. Se humedeció. Bella maldijo en silencio. No debería estar tan excitada cuando tenía tanto en que pensar.

"Vamos", exhortó. Sus labios rozaban su oreja y su aliento caliente le quemaba la nuca, causando temblores deliciosos que viajaban por la espalda. "Estoy listo para mi cuento."

Ana le dirigió una mirada cautelosa. "Es mediodía. ¿No crees que sea demasiado temprano? "

"No trates de cambiar de tema. Me muero por pasar un momento agradable e íntimo contigo."

¿Lo hacía?

"¿Cómo te gusta que mis hermanos lo hagan?" Emmet le acarició detrás de la oreja. "Son buenos en la cama, ¿no?"

¿Buenos? No juegues. Había tenido más orgasmos en la última semana de los que había tenido en su vida. Ana ahogó un suspiro cuando una mano traviesa encontró el camino a la unión de sus muslos.

Le tocó el montículo, sintiendo su coño. Emmetl dejó escapar un ronroneo cuando notó su humedad. "Adelante. Léelo. Página cinco. Vi algo de acción caliente allí".

Tragó con dificultad. Su mano temblaba mientras hojeaba las páginas para encontrar la parte que él quería. Bella leyó el pasaje.

Sus mejillas enrojecidas de excitación. Por Dios, ¿Quién escribió este libro? Ella había pensado que éste iba a ser una de esas versiones asépticas de una novela de romance. Bueno, ella debería haberlo adivinado cuando leyó que el autor ponía "La Sumisión de Cloe" en el título, debió esperar algunas perversiones en la mezcla.

"Bella".

"Lo siento". Ella aclaró su garganta. Esto estaba siendo ridículo."Lady Cloe Fareweather sintió el calor surgiendo poco a poco de su interior mientras el Maestro Wren le ordenaba quitarse la última prenda que se ceñía a su cuerpo febril, dispuesto." Dios mío. ¿Quién escribió este maldito libro? Bella revisó nuevamente la cubierta. No reconoció el nombre del autor. Que novedad.

"Adelante. Escuché que alguien se encontraba desnuda y dispuesta. Hasta ahora, me gusta. "

Bella entornó los ojos. Hombres. Y continuó, "La salvaje necesidad en su interior estalló sin control. Quemando. Mientras deslizaba sus bragas hacia los tobillos, se dio cuenta de que sus pezones se habían endurecido palpitando con la cadencia de su deseo."

"Hmm. ¿Los tuyos también se endurecieron?"Emmet tentó sus pechos con su mano libre. "Maldita sea, Bella. He olvidado lo bonitos que son tus pezones. Me muero de ganas de chuparlos."

Oh, Dios. Bella cerró el libro de golpe. Todo esto era una tontería. "Lady Fareweather recordó que olvidó apagar la estufa, por lo que deseó al Maestro Wren un buen día y corrió a su casa. Fin".

Emmet se echó a reír duro. "Eres una pésima narradora de historias. No hay trato."

"Señor..."

"¿Olvida eso de señor por favor? Llámame Emmet".

"Emmet…"

"Quítatelo".

"¿Cómo dices?"

"El Maestro Emmetet ordena a Lady Swan arrojar todas sus prendas. Ahora".

Bella miró a su alrededor. "¿Aquí afuera? ¿Estás loco? ¿Y si alguien nos ve? "

"Como si nos importara. Esta es una propiedad privada y, además, el personal no vendrá mientras estemos aquí. Ellos saben que nos gusta nuestra privacidad". Emmet retiró la mano de su coño y tiró de las delgadas correas de su vestido de verano. La tela se rasgó.

Sus pechos se derramaron.

"Bonitos". Pellizcó su pezón. "Duro, al igual que los de Lady Fareweather".

"Emmet..."

"Quiero verte desnuda, a la intemperie. Después quiero follarte bajo el sol, Bella. Aquí mismo. Ahora mismo. No tienes idea de cuánto tiempo he estado esperando este momento. Sabías que podía canalizar a mis hermanos cuando te follan, ¿no?" Él se inclinó hacia delante y le susurró. La lujuria caía pesadamente en su voz. "Con Edward en su dojo. Y cuando te compartió con Jasper. Luego, cuando Jasper te folló en su pequeño club de mala muerte. Estuve al tanto de todo. Podía sentir el placer de mis hermanos también. Me volvía loco."

"¿Cómo es eso posible?"

"¿No te lo dijeron mis hermanos? Compartir un vientre nos hizo estar conectados entre nosotros. Sin embargo, nuestro círculo es aún incompleto, necesitamos una cevborn para completar nuestra unión."

"¿Cevborn?"

"Nuestra compañera. Tú."

"¿Compañera? ¿Yo?" Repitió Bella. Durante su viaje a Tokio, Jasper había insinuado la misma cosa. "Eso es ridículo."

Emmet dejó escapar un suspiro teatral. "Sabía que dirías eso. Pero pronto lo entenderás."

Bella afinó sus labios. "¿Por qué no me lo explicas todo ahora para que yo pueda entender? Estoy cansada de estos enigmas. Compañera. Inframundo. La reclamación".

Por un instante, Emmet la miró como si estuviera considerando su petición. Luego meneó la cabeza. "Nah. Estoy caliente y listo para follar, no para contar historias. Ahora, quítate la ropa".

Ella hizo un mohín, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho para proteger sus senos desnudos. "No. Ya no quiero jugar a tu juego. Si deseas el premio tienes que trabajar para conseguirlo". Un segundo más tarde, Bella se arrepintió de su decisión.

En el momento en que cerró la boca, Emmet la miró como una bestia lista para abalanzarse sobre su presa. Sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba en una sonrisa enredada, y sus ojos la devoraban con un hambre inconfundible, prometiéndole una dura y salvaje follada.

"Me encantan los juegos", dijo entre dientes. "Realmente me encantan."

"Emmet". Bella chilló cuando él saltó de donde estaba sentado y la tomó en sus brazos. "¿A dónde me llevas?" Ella se sintió desorientada mientras Emmetet la llevaba hacia la playa.

"¿Alguna vez has tenido sexo sucio mojado?"

"N-no".

"Bien." Él se detuvo en el mismo lugar donde había empapado sus pies alrededor de una hora antes y la depositó en la arena mojada, plana sobre su espalda. Emmet se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella antes de que pudiera protestar. Arrancó el resto de su ropa sin reservas. "Mmm. Este es un trabajo fácil para un premio tan delicioso". Él le pasó las manos sobre su cuerpo.

Bella se estremeció. Estar expuesta al sol como Dios la trajo al mundo, y estar tentada a la sumisión con su corazón palpitante se sentía maravillosamente erótico. La lujuria la envolvió. No podía apartar los ojos de su conquistador.

Emmet Cullen. Un hombre que era tan deliciosamente malvado como el pecado.

Con el corazón palpitando y la sangre subiendo a su cabeza,

Bella no pudo evitar sentirse excitada por lo que iba a pasar.

Ella lo tocó, sintiendo su cara. Una suave brisa del mar hizo que su pelo bailara alrededor de sus anchos hombros. Sus ojos azules fijos en los de ella, calculadores, devorándola en silencio con tal intensidad que cada célula de su cuerpo respondió a su deseo, sin apenas darse cuenta. De repente, Bella se sintió caliente y necesitada. Su coño vibraba humedecido. Sus pezones se endurecieron aún más.

Emmet tomó su mano y se la llevó a la boca, chupando un dedo.

Bella gimió. La sensación de su boca caliente provocó una necesidad profunda en su interior. Su coño se contrajo. Su humedad sexual goteó. Estaba lista para cualquier cosa que él tuviera en mente.

Cualquier cosa.

Él le dio una chupada dura antes de retirar el dedo de su boca.

Luego se inclinó hacia abajo y le lamió los labios, al principio como una caricia, con curiosidad. Bella abrió los labios, dándole la bienvenida. Él metió la lengua en su boca, degustándola.

Bella lo tomó del pelo y aplastó sus labios en los de él de manera hambrienta. Él respondió duramente también. Su beso fue tan caliente como la primera vez que la había besado. Como un hombre que no tenía miedo de aventurarse y marcarla como suya.

Cuando detuvo el beso ella temblaba de excitación.

"Nena". Apretó su mano alrededor de su pecho. Los dientes raspaban la suave piel de su cuello. "Mío. Nuestro". Suya, de los tres. La declaración trajo una mezcla de sentimientos en su interior. Pertenecer a tres hombres, compartiendo su cuerpo y su alma. Sonaba mal, un tabú para la sociedad, pero se sentía tan condenadamente bien.

¿Cómo puede ser esto posible? Bella cerró los ojos, pensando que nada tenía sentido ya.

El éxtasis la sacudió profundamente mientras Emmet encontraba su pezón y lo chupaba como lo había prometido.

Dios. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Ella tomó su pelo mientras el placer sacudía su espalda. El cielo azul y el sol brillante casi la cegaron. Los rayos del sol le calentaban la piel, pero los toques de Emmet y sus besos le quemaban.

Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, su cuerpo temblaba con cada beso suave que Emmet depositaba en su ombligo. El dolor en su sexo vibraba tan duro como el latido de su corazón. Ella sabía lo que venía.

A los hermanos les gustaba besar, sobre todo esa parte en particular de su cuerpo. Pero simplemente no le parecía justo. Edward y Jasper nunca le habían permitido devolver el favor. Cerró los muslos cuando Emmet estuvo a punto de lamer su coño.

"¡Bella!" Emmet tomó las rodillas y la obligó a abrir las piernas. "Vamos".

"No" Dijo con voz desafiante. "Yo te enseño el mío si me muestras el tuyo."

Emmet hizo una pausa, y luego se echó a reír. "Muy bien. Yo puedo jugar a ese juego también."

Bella sonrió triunfalmente. "Déjame hacer los honores."

"Por supuesto belleza." Él extendió los brazos. "Hoy me siento generoso".

Ella se arrastró hacia arriba, sentándose a horcajadas sobre él.

Desnudar a un tipo magnífico fue el mejor espectáculo que había tenido.

Emmet deslizó sus manos sobre los muslos de Bella, sintiendo como ella le abría el botón de la camisa. Llevaba una camisa blanca de algodón, nada debajo. Sus abdominales cincelados, los músculos duros encerrados en la carne bronceada, como de terciopelo. Todo al descubierto para que ella lo viera. Un zumbido de excitación la mareó al verlo casi desnudo. En persona. Íntimamente. Jugando al doctor en el sol. Qué travesura tan erótica…

Estuvo duro en cuanto ella le tocó la ingle. Demasiado duro, sentía que había metido una piedra debajo de sus pantalones. Bella se puso juguetona. Todo lo demás quedó en el olvido. Sus problemas. Su sentimiento de culpa. Lo único que quería era disfrutar de este momento con Emmet. Nada más importaba.

Impaciente, le abrió los ganchos delanteros de sus jeans gastados y se bajó la cremallera. Bella se olvidó de que era un hombre del tipo comando. Su pene se sacudió de su cubierta oscura. Caliente como el sol que caía a plomo sobre su piel. Ella le dio una palmada. Lo abrazó. Maravillada por la carne dura, viril, que latía en sus manos. Las gotas de líquido pre-seminal perla brillaban en la punta.

Bella se inclinó para probarlo.

"No debes." Emmet la detuvo.

¿Eh?

"No tienes permitido degustar nuestra semilla. No antes de la reclamación".

¡Eso otra vez!"¿Que rayos es la reclamación?"

"Cariño, ¿no lo has descubierto?" Emmet la tomó en sus brazos. "Es cuando oficialmente serás nuestra".

Su explicación todavía no tenía sentido porque eso era exactamente lo que ella había estado haciendo con ellos. "No me digas que nunca has tenido una mamada".

"Por supuesto, que la he tenido. Pero nunca he probado a mis compañeras de cama. El intercambio de nuestros líquidos está estrictamente prohibido si la pareja no es tu pareja predestinada".

"¿Es alguna cosa del Inframundo?"

"Exactamente". Emmet tiró de sus caderas hacia abajo y raspó su erección en su coño. "A la mierda." Se estremeció en éxtasis. "He querido hacer esto desde que te vi en la oficina de Jasper."

Bella quedó sin aliento. Su eje se frotó contra los labios húmedos de su sexo. Su concha se contrajo, a la espera de ser llenada. Tenía mil preguntas acerca de la revelación que acababa de escuchar, pero cualquier pensamiento en su mente se evaporó en el momento que Emmet la penetró. La polla gruesa, larga se clavó en su abertura y se estrelló contra ella.

Dejó escapar un grito silencioso. Él se había extendido en su totalidad.

Emmet gruñó cuando sus cuerpos se convirtieron en uno. Sus manos la sujetan firmemente en el culo, los dedos se enterraban en su carne. "Joder, nena", dijo entre dientes, sus ojos brillaban. "Se siente aún mejor que lo que había imaginado." Besó el hueco de su garganta. "Vamos, nena, móntame. Fóllame en serio."

Su petición la hacía incluso juguetona. Cegada por la lujuria, Bella se apoderó de sus hombros y lo cogió como una demonio demente. Emmet susurró mientras ella se hundía y salía tan rápido como podía, tan duro como podía, quería, necesitaba, montando lo hacia la realización final. Él se quejaba con urgencia, rogándole que lo follara más rápido, más duro. Bella se estrelló contra él, una y otra vez, el éxtasis la había esclavizado totalmente, haciendo que sus nervios se sacudieran con una necesidad maniaca.

Un repentino clímax la golpeó y barrió puso su mente en blanco. Ella se detuvo, volando alto con la endorfina. Su coño se apoderó de su pene con fuerza. Su cuerpo se estremeció.

"Bella mala. Necesitas terminar conmigo". Emmet la jaló hacia abajo, enterrando toda su erección dentro de ella.

Pero al parecer no fue suficiente para él. Un segundo después, se encontró acostanda sobre su espalda. Su polla salió de ella mientras luchaba con los pantalones que no se había quitado por completo, irrumpiendo en maldiciones mientras los lanzaba lejos.

Bella se apresuró a sentarse, pero Emmet la empujó hacia abajo nuevamente. Abrió sus piernas rápidamente y estaba dentro de ella otra vez. Bella se quedó sin aire en los pulmones.

"Mi turno". Emmet empujó. "Mi jodido turno y mi turno de joder".

Aplastó su boca sobre la de ella, su lengua se hundió en su boca, saqueándola de la misma forma en que la polla saqueaba su coño.

Él bombeaba dentro y fuera rápidamente, golpeando con movimientos cortos y urgentes hasta que Bella se sintió mareada.

Apenas se había recuperado de su orgasmo anterior y otro se aproximaba rápidamente si él se mantenía de esa manera.

Bella separó su boca de la de él, llenando sus pulmones con el aire que tanto necesitaba. Emmet apretó el paso, golpeando sin piedad. La tormenta del placer se formó rápidamente. Él la clavaba contra la arena. Ella se retorció, jadeando, tratando de soportar todo el placer.

Emmet golpeó fuerte una última vez, como si estuviera cegado por la lujuria. Tenía la mandíbula apretada. Los músculos apretados.

Sujetándola estrechamente. Se corrió con fuerza.

Bella alcanzóa su clímax segundos después de él. Se dejó llevar y se entregó al éxtasis.

Le tomó mucho tiempo poder nadar de vuelta a la realidad. No podía moverse. Su fuerza la había dejado. Su cuerpo se estremecía en consecuencia. Una sensación brillante de claridad la envolvía. Era el paraíso.

Emmet se sacudió y vació su semilla en su interior. Su coño le ordeñaba hasta la última gota. Cuando no le quedaba nada más, salió de ella y se abalanzó en sus brazos. Él la besó profundamente hasta que ella sintió que todos sus huesos se habían derretido.

Las olas empezaron a mojar sus cuerpos desnudos. Bella había oído hablar de sexo sucio, pero este se sentía realmente sucio.

Desnuda bajo el sol, cubierta de arena mojada. Sin embargo, la experiencia fue increíblemente erótica. Bella estaba encantada.

Se tocaron y besaron hasta que se dio cuenta de que Emmet se había endurecido de nuevo. "No creo que-"

"No te preocupes", dijo Emmet interrumpiéndola. "Sé que estás cansada. ¿Qué piensas de un buen baño caliente? "

"¿Vas a bañarme?"

"Por supuesto. Pero no me culpes si no puedo contenerme para obtenerte una segunda vez".

Bella se echó a reír. Demonio del sexo. Pero a ella no le importaba en absoluto.

Emmet notó la cama vacía a su lado cuando se movió de su sueño, y sabía que Bella había escapado de la cama. Él no abrió los ojos, sólo escuchaba para saber si ella estaba cerca. Oyó suspiros tenues y los dedos escribiendo en un teclado. Bella no había salido de la habitación. Ella estaba usando un ordenador.

Él se asomó. La habitación estaba a oscuras con todas las cortinas cerradas. Ni siquiera la luna tenía una oportunidad para penetrar por las ventanas. A Emmet le gustaba la oscuridad absoluta cuando dormía.

Un suave resplandor azul de la pantalla iluminaba el rincón más lejano de la habitación. Bella estaba encorvada sobre el suelo con una netbook en su regazo. Sus dedos martillaban con furia las teclas.

La pantalla destelló filas de códigos. Así que ella no estaba revisando sus mensajes de correo electrónico o algo así. Bella no se había levantado para nada bueno.

¿Hackeando? Lo más probable.

Él reconoció la netbook que Bella estaba usando. Era la suya.

Bella estaba hackeando su ordenador.

Interesante.

Emmet cerró los ojos y escuchó un poco más. Respiraciones suaves. Los sonidos de las teclas. Luego el silencio. Él sintió curiosidad y se asomó de nuevo.

Bella estaba sentada con las manos cubriendo su rostro. Su cuerpo se estremeció. Lloraba en silencio.

Maldita sea. Emmet luchó contra el instinto de saltar de la cama y consolarla. ¿Por cuánto tiempo iba a continuar con esta farsa?

Parecía como si ella estuviera a punto de romperse.

Ella sólo estuvo alegre cuando la distrajo con el sexo.

Como ella pensaba que él no la había visto, Emmet la atrapó pensando en sus problemas, como si el peso que llevaba sobre sus hombros fuera demasiado. El debía hacer algo.

Y pronto.

Emmet fingió despertar de su sueño y buscó a tientas el lado vacío de la cama. "Bella?" Fingió una voz somnolienta.

Un grito sobresaltado hizo eco desde donde ella estaba sentada.

"Yo... estoy aquí." Dedos martilleaban el teclado y el netbook se cerró a toda prisa.

"¿Qué estás haciendo allí?" Emmet siguió fingiendo no saber nada.

"Sólo revisando mis correos electrónicos." Caminó arrastrando los pies y subió a la cama. "¿Me extrañaste?", dijo con voz quebrada.

No importó lo mucho que trató de parecer normal, Emmet podía oír su angustia. "Sí, te he extrañado". La envolvió en sus brazos.

Ella se acurrucó más cerca y enterró su rostro en su pecho. Sus mejillas estaban húmedas por las lágrimas.

Emmet le acarició el pelo y la besó en la parte superior de la cabeza. "Te quiero", susurró.

El cuerpo de Bella se puso rígido.

¿Ella no le creía? Debió haber sentido el sagrado vínculo del cevborn cuando estuvieron juntos íntimamente. Una vez que el rito de la reclamación se llevara a cabo, uno no podría vivir sin el otro, ni desearían a nadie más que a su compañero predestinado. Netherfolks emparejados para toda la vida. Hasta que la muerte los separe. A diferencia de los seres humanos en el mundo de la superficie.

Le acarició el pelo una vez más y dejó que su respiración se alentara, como si se hubiera dormido nuevamente. Bella estaba inmóvil, pero sabía que ella estaba todavía despierta. Tal vez no podía dormir, pensó. Después de un rato, ella pensó que él estaba completamente dormido, y se agarró del borde de sus boxers, llorando en silencio en su pecho. Su corazón dio un vuelco. Esto tenía que parar. La farsa había ido demasiado lejos. Ella no se merecía seguir sufriendo cuando él y sus hermanos podrían ayudar con la solución a sus problemas.

Tenía que hablar mañana con Jasper.

Después de que terminaron de desayunar, Emmet se disculpó y se metió en la biblioteca de la finca para llamar a Jasper. Su hermano se adelantó. El celular de Emmet sonó en el momento en que cerró la puerta.

"¿Cómo está?", Preguntó Jasper.

"No es bueno. Se está desmoronando".

Jasper maldijo. "Edward se acaba de enterar que su padre fue secuestrado ayer por la noche".

"¿Todavía estás usando ese detective privado?"

"Las veinticuatro horas. Su vecino presentó un informe de persona desaparecida cuando no lo pudo encontrar esta mañana. "

"¿Su vecino?"

"Bella le pagó para que le cocinara e hiciera la lavandería para él. Charlie Swan está enfermo".

"¿Es grave?"

"Me dijo que tuvo una cirugía de bypass el año pasado. ¿Bella hizo algo raro ayer? "

"La atrapé llorando anoche mientras hackeaba mi ordenador."

"¿Piensas que ella podría saber lo que le ha sucedido a su padre?"

"Podría ser. Ella recibió una llamada alrededor de la hora de comer y parecía perturbada después".

Jasper se quedó en silencio por un momento antes de decir algo,

"voy a volar a Santa Cruz mañana. Creo que es hora de que digamos la verdad sobre todo."

"Por fin". Dijo Emmet con un suspiro de alivio. "Ha pasado mucho tiempo. ¿Edward también viene?"

"Sí. Pero no podrá ser en el mismo vuelo. Él tiene que encargarse de algunos negocios con Beautycor primero. "

"Entendido".

"Mantén tus ojos bien abiertos." Jasper colgó.

Emmet guardó su teléfono celular en el bolsillo con sentimientos encontrados. Se alegró de que él y sus hermanos pronto podrían terminar sus negocios en el mundo de la superficie y volver a su casa en Azura. Pero también se sentía preocupado de que las cosas podrían no ir tan bien como lo había planeado. Bella solo había sido su chica menos de dos semanas. No era suficiente tiempo para cortejar a una mujer y convencerla de que ella pertenecía a los tres.

Para siempre.

Se dirigió de nuevo a la sala para encontrar a Bella. A ella podía interesarle salir a navegar ese día. Él quería distraer su mente de problemas hasta que Jasper y Edward llegaran de Nueva York.

El comedor estaba vacío. Uno de los empleados, Reggie, llevaba el último de los platos sucios a la cocina.

"¿Has visto a Bella?" Emmet le preguntó.

El joven se detuvo. "La señorita Swan se encuentra en el mirador, señor. La oí diciendo que quería ponerse al día con su lectura".

Ah. "¿Has visto si llevaba su computadora portátil?"

"No, señor. Sólo algunos libros".

"Ya veo. Gracias". Por lo tanto, Bella estaba diciendo la verdad.

Había pensado que ella seguiría tratando de hackear la red para encontrar la fórmula, la cual nunca encontraría a menos que el infierno se congelara.

Aunque Jasper hubiera escrito ese brebaje y guardado en algún lugar de su red personal, cualquiera que lo leyera pensaría que sólo era un montón de palabrería. Sin la magia del portador, la fórmula secreta era tan inútil como una receta de aceite de serpiente.

Emmet salió a buscarla. Cuando llegó al jardín trasero no pudo verla, pero pudo ver su libro que estaba en el banco de la glorieta.

¿Dónde podría estar?

Él caminó a lo largo de la sinuosa vía de piedra a la playa.

Pensó que ella podría estar allí. Le había confiado que no sabía nadar y sumergir sus pies en el agua era lo más parecido a la natación.

Cuando llegó allí, Bella no estaba a la vista. La playa estaba vacía.

¿Adónde se fue? Emmet se inquietó. De repente, algo le molestaba, pero no podía identificar lo que era. Decidió volver a la mansión, pensando que Ana podría estar en su habitación. Entonces, vio extrañas pisadas cerca del camino de piedra.

Las estudió más de cerca. Dos juegos de pisadas. Uno de ellos fue hecho por alguien que llevaba botas y el otro por alguien con los pies desnudos, como si hubiera sido arrastrado en la arena. Una alarma sonó en su cabeza. El instinto lo golpeó a tope. El corazón le latía más rápido.

_Bella._

¿Algo le había pasado?

Emmet siguió las huellas. Lo condujeron a la arboleda de caña de azúcar de la finca. La inquietud se convirtió en un completo terror. Se suponía que debía mantenerla vigilada y no había hecho un trabajo muy bueno en eso. Si algo le sucedía a Bella, Emmet no sería capaz de perdonarse a sí mismo.

Corrió a través de la selva de tallos verdes con largas hojas como cuchillas. Las pisadas se habían vuelto difíciles de ver y tenía que confiar en su sentido del olfato. Siguió su olor, como un sabueso empeñado en perseguir a su presa. Parecía que iban cuesta arriba hacia el faro. La torre estaba sentada en el paso rocoso, con vistas al mar. El sitio en sí se había reducido a escombros después de años de desuso, hasta que Jasper contrató a alguien para arreglarla hace un mes. Emmet no creía que la renovación hubiera comenzado todavía. Y puesto que la propiedad era un área privada, debería estar vedada a todo el mundo a parte de los empleados.

Emmet salió furioso del campo de caña de azúcar y entró en un claro. Instintivamente empuño sus manos cuando vio lo que estaba pasando cerca del faro. Bella estaba huyendo de un hombre corpulento, sujetando su mano en agonía. Él la estaba conduciendo hacia el borde del acantilado.

El corazón de Emmet dio un vuelco.

A ese hombre no se le ocurriría...

Emmet siseó y llamó a su poder, enfocándolo para salvar a Bella.


	6. Confesiones

Ella sabía que Koleniskov, el hombre que la chantajeó a ella y a su padre, estaba disgustado con su lento avance, pero no esperaba que el jefe del sindicato enviara a uno de sus músculos a Santa Cruz sólo para recordarle la gravedad de la situación.

Ayer por la noche, Koleniskov la había amenazado a través de un correo electrónico, diciendo que tenía Charlie Swan con él, y si no podía conseguir esa fórmula secreta en los próximos tres días, Koleniskov cortaría los dedos de su padre, uno por cada día que llegara tarde. Y si ella todavía no era capaz de conseguir la fórmula secreta para el momento en Koleniskov hubiera terminado con todos los dedos de su padre, lo mataría.

Bella estaba al borde de un colapso emocional después de leer el correo electrónico de Koleniskov. Se había esforzado por conseguir la fórmula secreta y prácticamente limpió de la red privada de los Cullen de cualquier señal de ingredientes secretos de Rendición. Ella no podía encontrarlo. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? ¿Atara uno de los Cullen y obligarlos a hablar a punta de pistola? Ella nunca podría hacer eso. Todos habían sido sus amantes. Mentirles a ellos había sido la cosa más difícil que había hecho nunca. Dañarlos físicamente era impensable.

Anoche, después de que Emmett la sorprendiera fuera de la cama, pensó largamente y decidió que contarles la verdad era lo más racional que tenía que hacer. Si su padre iba a ser asesinado por una mafia rusa sádica, entonces sería mejor ir a los federales. Por lo menos, los federales no quieren cortar los dedos de alguien sólo porque esa persona por accidente a hackeado las cuentas públicas del banco. Bella iba a preguntar a Emmett si podía ir a Nueva York para visitar a su padre. Y una vez allí, ella iría al FBI y confesaría todo.

Puesto que Emmett estaba ocupado con las llamadas telefónicas, había decidido ir a la playa para calmar los nervios y obtener valor.

Ella apenas había pisado la arena cuando algún hombre la agarró y le puso un cuchillo en la garganta. Él la arrastró a través de la plantación por la fuerza.

Sin él, diciéndole quien era, Bella sabía que era uno de los hombres del sindicato. Ella pensó que lo había visto antes en el lugar de Koleniskov. Después de quince minutos de trotar a través del campo de caña de azúcar, el hombre la llevó a un claro cerca de unas ruinas de un faro. Vio a un SUV negro estacionado en el intercambio de información con dos hombres con caras de pocos amigos. Su captor la empujó hacia el suelo.

Los hombres se bajaron delcoche. Bella reconoció a uno de ellos como Yuri, segundo al mando de Koleniskov. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. Había oído rumores de que Yuri era más desagradable que el mismo Koleniskov.

"Por favor", rogó Bella. "Yo te prometo que voy a conseguirla fórmula en tres días. Estoy tan cerca. Sólo dame algo de tiempo.

Tengo que romper algunos códigos del firewall."

"Que se lo digan al propio Sr. Koleniskov. Yo sólo soy un mensajero".

"¡Recibí tu mensaje! Sólo quiero volver para que pueda empezar a trabajar en él." Bella se apresuró a levantarse. Quería alejarse de este hombre desagradable tan rápido como pudo.

Yuri miró de reojo. "Por supuesto. Justo después de entregar el mensaje del Jefe". Él agarró la muñeca y le jalo el brazo hacia arriba.

Bella gritó de dolor. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Yuri saco algo del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Los ojos de Bella se agrandaron cuando vio que el hombre tenía un cascanueces en la mano. Ella tiró de su mano en un acto de reflejo, pero el control del hombre era firme. Antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier otra cosa, se deslizó la herramienta en su dedo meñique y se la apretó.

Bella dejó escapar un grito. Oyó un crujido repugnante. Una ola gigante de agonía rasgó a través de ella. Se quedó inmóvil, con la intensidad del dolor detener el hueso roto por una herramienta de cascanueces. Su estómago rodó. Sus ojos se humedecieron. Ella abrió la boca, tragó una bocanada de aire y, al mismo tiempo, trató de no vomitar.

Yurila dejó ir. "¿Entendiste el mensaje ahora?"

"Vete a la mierda."

"Al parecer, no." El hombre tomó la mano de nuevo.

"¡Déjame ir!" Bella dio un paso hacia atrás en pánico. "¡No me toques!"

"No hasta que llegue el mensaje a través de su cabeza dura, puta."

Bella dio un tirón de la mano, tratando de alejarse de Yuri y sus hombres. Pero no había ningún lugar donde correr. La habían acorralado en el borde del acantilado. Bella les rogó que la soltaran pero siguieron avanzando. Ella se sacudió cuando perdió el equilibrio.

No. Su grito se evaporó en la garganta cuando se dio cuenta de su pie quedó en la nada. El océano profundo, con sus mareas hambrientas, gruñó hacia ella. Y cayó.

Bella gritó. Un gran pensamiento la atravesó, éste era el final de ella. Las rocas afiladas le dieron la bienvenida con alegría. Pero justo antes de que cayera, una poderosa marea la atrapó en su abrazo.

Extraño. Le pareció ver la cara de Emmett antes de desmayarse.

Bella pensó que estaba alucinando cuando ella abrió los ojos y vio a Emmett, Jasper, y Edward. Esto no puede ser cierto. Yo ya estoy muerta. ¿Pero por qué los veo aquí? Ella cerró los ojos y los abrió de nuevo sólo para estar segura.

Jasper se inclinó sobre ella. Su rostro era sombrío. "Emmett, está despierta."

Emmett le tocó la cara y levantó la mano delante de ella. "Bella, ¿cuántos dedos te estoy mostrando?"

Ella soltó un bufido. "Muy gracioso".

Emmett se volvió a Jasper. "Ella está bien."

"Yo... ¿estoy muerta?" Ella se apresuró a sentarse. Edward le ayudó. Ella examinó la mano y movió los dedos. Todo parecía estar intacto, incluyendo su dedo meñique que se había roto con un cascanueces. ¿Cómo fue esto posible? Ella debería ser carne muerta.

No sabía nadar. Además, lógicamente, nadie podría sobrevivir después de caer de ese acantilado. Si el océano no la había ahogado, las rocas habrían destrozado su cuerpo en pedazos.

"No, cariño, estás bien. Pero nos diste un buen susto ", le dijo Jasper.

Bella estudió su entorno. El lugar no se parecía a la finca de la villa. Era... más grande. Más opulenta. Su mirada se desvió hacia arriba. El techo de la habitación era tan alto, se podría instalar un edificio de dos pisos aquí. Las paredes estaban cubiertas con una rara piedra negra que lucía como granito. Cortinas de lujo adornaban todas las ventanas. Todos los muebles de la sala fueron tallados de una exótica madera oscura con patrones intrincados. Definitivamente una habitación digna de un rey.

"¿Dónde estoy?"

"Azura". Jasper extendió las manos. "Nuestra casa".

"¿Inframundo?"

"Correcto".

"¿Cómo...?" Bella se pasó las manos por el pelo. "Lo último que recuerdo es que me caí".

"Tú lo hiciste. Sin embargo, Emmett te agarro a tiempo. Él te ha traído aquí y te curó"

¿Sanar? ¿Emmett? Recordó a Emmett diciendo que era un curandero de su pueblo o algo así. "¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí?"

"Alrededor de un día y una noche. Sufriste una lesión bastante fuerte."

Bella comprobó sus manos de nuevo y se volvió hacia Emmett.

"¿Cómo es posible arreglar mi dedo roto en un día y una noche?"

Emmett sonrió. "Fácil. Sólo canto la palabra mágica y ¡'bam'! Dedo sanado."

"En serio".

"Lo digo en serio." Emmett frunció las cejas y le sostuvo la mirada de manera uniforme. Él no estaba bromeando.

Todo esto simplemente no tenía sentido. "Gracias. Pero creo que me tengo que ir."

Tres pares de ojos la miraban con intensidad.

El pánico comenzó a deslizarse de nuevo. Bella adivinó que esta vez no había manera de evitarlo. Ella debía jugar limpio con los hermanos. Su padre estaba en peligro y tenía que ir al FBI antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Ella tomó una respiración profunda. "Tengo una confesión. No soy la persona que todos piensan que soy. Soy un ladrona".

"¿Ah, sí?" Arqueó las cejas de Jasper hacia arriba. "¿Qué nos has robado?"

El calor le quemaba las mejillas. Fijó su mirada en su regazo. "Se supone que debo tener la fórmula secreta. Mi padre y yo fuimos chantajeados por este hombre, Iván Koleniskov, y amenazó con hacerle daño a mi padre si no les daba esa fórmula en tres días. Tengo que ir a los federales. Y después si llego a un acuerdo con los federales, voy a asumir la plena responsabilidad por mis acciones. Lo siento mucho por engañarlos. Realmente lo estoy." Bella no se atrevió a moverse después de que ella vomitó lo que había quemado su mente y su alma por las últimas dos semanas. Un inmenso alivio se apoderó de ella, pero floreció el miedo de nuevo. ¿Cuáles iban hacer las reacciones de los hermanos y qué iban hacer con ella? Iban a estar furiosos. Después de todo lo que hicieron por ella, había estado planeando traicionarlos. Se sentía avergonzada.

Bella levantó la cabeza y vio a los tres hombres con una sonrisa.

Espera...

"Sabemos quién eres, pequeña espía.", Se rió Jasper. "Aunque debo decir, que eres una pésima James Bond".

Sus ojos se abrieron. "Ustedes saben...¿Cómo?"

"¿Crees que vamos a contratar a alguien sin verificar sus antecedentes en primer lugar? Te vi en la oficina de Marian Bancroft. No podía creer que finalmente te habíamos encontrado."

"No entiendo".

"Bueno, tenemos algo que confesarte a ti también. No somos realmente diseñadores de moda. En realidad somos chatharnak Azurian en una búsqueda para encontrar a nuestra pareja. Tú, Bella."

"Chat -, ¿qué?"

"Chatharnak. Ninfas guerreros ", Edward aclaró.

Bella quería limpiar sus oídos para ver si tenía un poco de cera acumulada y los había oído mal. ¿Sabía Edward que acaba de decir las ninfas?

"Sé que no nos vas a creer. Ven." Jasper se levantó de la cama y le ofreció una mano. "Ve por ti misma. Nuestra patria, Azura".

Bella lo tomó de la mano mientras ella se bajó de la cama, sintiéndose surrealista. Recién se daba cuenta de la extraña bata que llevaba puesta. Era de color blanco puro con apertura en la parte superior, equipada con una falda larga que se extendió por el suelo frío. Estaba descalza.

Jasper la llevó a una de las ventanas altas de la habitación y apartó la cortina escarpada. Su boca se abrió cuando vio lo que estaba más allá del grueso cristal.

¡Ellos estaban completamente bajo el agua!

Más allá de la ventana había una escena asombrosa de una ciudad antigua en el fondo del mar. A través de su línea de visión, se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, enormes estructuras imponentes, piedras negras como el granito. Los arrecifes coloridos formaron un jardín submarino encantador. Bella se frotó los ojos para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando. Ella creyó ver sirenas, también, nadando perezosamente entre los jardines de coral.

Bella se dio la vuelta y parpadeó. "Esto no puede ser real. Debo estar alucinando."

"¿Cuántos dedos te estoy mostrando?" Dijo Emmett alegremente en la cama, retorciendo la mano.

"Bella". Jasper sostuvo su cara y le dio un beso ligero. "Sé que es difícil para ti aceptarlo, pero las ninfas existen."

"Y las sirenas también..." Bella buscó a tientas en el alféizar de la ventana. "Yo... tengo que sentarme. ¡Hey!"

Jasper la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó en brazos hasta la cama.

Él la depositó en el regazo de Emmett.

Emmett tocó su frente. Su rostro se puso serio. "Sólo es el shock. Ella está bien. "

"No me siento bien. Dime que estoy drogada con PCP." Bella se frotó los ojos de nuevo. Ella todavía no quería creer que lo que había presenciado era real. "Así que." Ella aclaró su garganta. "¿Todos ustedes son las ninfas?"

"Mitad ninfa. Nuestra madre es humana", explicó Jasper.

"Y su padre es una ninfa." Quería aclarar los hechos.

"Lleno de sangre ninfa."

"Y definitivamente no es holandés".

Jasper se rió.

"Y no son realmente diseñadores de moda..."

"Supongo que debería comenzar desde el principio." Jasper hizo un gesto con la mano y una silla se acercó en su dirección.

La boca de Bella se abrió observándolo realizar el truco de magia. "¿Cómo...?"

Jasper se sentó en un fluido, grácil movimiento. "En el Inframundo, una ninfa se aparea de por vida, Bella. Y puesto que nuestro pueblo cree que una pareja predestinada está obligada a un nacimiento, los tres estamos destinados a una mujer, nuestra cevborn. Hemos estado buscando a nuestra pareja desde la mayoría de edad. Sin embargo, nuestra dama especial no estaba en ninguna parte para ser encontrada. Entonces, nuestro padre arregló un vidente para predecir nuestro futuro. Ella dijo que nuestra pareja no era una ninfa, sino un ser humano. Hace siete años, fuimos a la superficie del mundo."

"¿El Mundo de la superficie?" Bella repitió.

"Miami, para ser exactos. Hemos estado en muchos lugares para buscar a nuestra pareja, y aun así no la pudimos encontrar..."

Bella se quedó en silencio para que Jasper continuara con su historia. Todo comenzó a desmoronarse. Las pistas y acertijos que había oído de los hermanos comenzaron a tener sentido. Sobre el Inframundo. El reclamo. El ménage. Y, sobre todo, el secreto detrás de Rendición.

Ella se aferró duro. No era de extrañar que no pudiera encontrar esa fórmula maldita. Ella podría jugar el juego del gato y el ratón hasta hacerse vieja y todavía no sería capaz de obtener el secreto de ellos. Bella se sintió engañada. Pero también se sentía halagada sabiendo que los tres de ellos la querían como su mujer. Ella nunca había estado tan confusa en su vida. "Yo... no sé qué decir. ¿Me estás pidiendo que me quede aquí y me convierta en su esposa? "

"No estamos preguntando", respondió Edward, volviéndose severo, en modo de guerrero. "Está en tu destino. Tú eres nuestro cevborn y Azura es tu futuro. La pregunta es, ¿tú lo aceptas pacíficamente? "

"¿Quieres decir que puedo aceptar con violencia?"

"Eso es lo que nuestra madre hizo". Se rió Emmett. "Trató a nuestro padre como su saco de boxeo personal antes de que finalmente concedió a la reclamación."

"Pero..." Bella negó con la cabeza. "Yo...nunca podría hacerte daño..."

"Ya lo sé." Emmett le acarició la mejilla.

"Y no tengo mucha opción, ¿verdad?"

"¿Entre pacífica o violentamente? No", dijo Edward con firmeza.

"¿No nos quieres?", Preguntó Emmett.

Bella se sorprendió. ¿Amarlos? Ella nunca se había sentado y analizado sus verdaderos sentimientos sobre los Cullen. Estaba entusiasmada con ellos. Los codiciaba como una loca. Pero no se atrevió a albergar ningún sentimiento más profundo que eso, porque ella era muy consciente de quién era. Jasper, Edward y Emmett estaban fuera de su liga. Eran tres de los solteros más deseados allá afuera y ella era prácticamente una don nadie.

Al verla tranquila, Emmett tiró de la cara para estar a altura con la suya. "Bella, una vez que las ninfas encuentran a su compañero, no desean a nadie más. Y tú tampoco, ya que hemos compartido nuestra cama. Si tú piensas que nuestra demanda es frívola y digamos que fueras a tener otro amante, nunca te sentirás del mismo modo con aquel hombre como tu te sientes acerca de nosotros. "

"Al igual que yo no voy permitir que eso suceda en primer lugar."

Edward rodó sus ojos. "Él tendría que responder a mi espada".

Bella inspiró. Se olvidó de que Edward tenía una tendencia a ser tan territorial. "Yo no veo cómo podría funcionar esto. No puedo dejar a mi padre para estar con ustedes. Él me necesita."

"Ah. Eso es un arreglo simple", explicó Jasper. "Tu padre es bienvenido en Azura. Con su condición, yo personalmente creo que el cambio de escenario sería beneficioso para su salud".

"Esto significa que puedo curar a tu padre para que él pudiera permanecer con nosotros durante mucho, mucho tiempo", añadió

Emmett.

Bella no podía creer lo que oía. "¿Harías eso por mí? Pero Koleniskov lo tiene. Él va a torturar a mi padre si no puedo obtener la fórmula secreta."

"Deja eso para nosotros", señaló Jasper. "Tenemos algunos asuntos pendientes con él de todos modos." Él se levantó de la silla y palmeó sus manos. La puerta se abrió y dos mujeres vestidas iguales entraron. "Dile al rey y la reina que Lady Bella está preparada para las visitas."

Hicieron una reverencia y se alejaron rápidamente.

"¿El rey y la reina?" Bella simplemente tenía que preguntar.

"Nuestros padres. Tienen muchas ganas de verte ", le dijo Jasper.

Bella parpadeó. "¿El rey es tu padre? Por lo tanto, ¿todos ustedes son príncipes? "

"Si lo pones de esa manera. Los títulos son sólo una formalidad."

Oh, Dios. Ella saltó del regazo de Emmett, presa del pánico. "¿ Qué otra cosa no me haz dicho?"

"Relájate". Jasper la tranquilizó. "Nuestros padres no te morderán."


	7. Ojo por ojo, dedo por dedo

Edward salió del coche e inhaló el aire dela noche húmeda con placer. Por lo general, detestaba el aire de la gran ciudad. Sobre todo Nueva York. Demasiado contaminada para su gusto. Su agudo sentido del olfato podría recoger miles de olores empalagosos de la ciudad que un ser humano no podría. Y a veces, lo volvían loco. Sin embargo, esta noche era diferente. Desde que Jasper le permitió reunirse con su espada, volvió a renacer. Se sentía como él mismo de nuevo. El olor y el ruido de la ciudad no le molestaban.

Tocó la vaina y la empuñadura de la espada, con ganas de desenvainar y utilizarlo para castigar a la escoria que había hecho la vida imposible a Bella desde hace un par de semanas. La última vez que Edward había utilizado Sombra Negra, su espada de Azurian, que se forjó únicamente para castigar a los malvados, fue cuando los tres llegaron por primera vez en el mundo de la superficie. Tan pronto como habían caminado por la playa, un hombre de aspecto desaliñado intentó robarles. Edward tuvo que cortar las manos del ladrón, un castigo justo para un cuatrero. Pero Jasper se había enojado y le dio una conferencia sobre que la ley Azurian no se aplica en la superficie del mundo y ordenó a Emmett fijar las manos del hombre nuevamente. Entonces Jasper confiscó Sombra Negra. Ayer por la noche, su hermano se la regresó de nuevo a Edward ya que no tardarían en abandonar el mundo de la superficie para siempre.

Jasper salió del coche y se quitó el polvo de la solapa de la chaqueta. La expresión de su hermano era seria. Edward sabía que estaba tan ansioso como él, porque hoy era la fecha límite para Bella de entregar la fórmula secreta. Esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde para salvar al padre de Belladel siniestro plan de Koleniskov.

Tres de los chatharnaks de Edward salieron de la segunda camioneta. Uno de ellos tiró del amordazado, vendado y esposado matón de Koleniskov que fueron enviados a Santa Cruz para asustar a Bella.

Los hombres caminaban con paso tembloroso y parecían desorientados. Especialmente el hombre que había roto el dedo de Bella con el cascanueces.

Edward se había enterado durante el interrogatorio que su nombre era Yuri. Después que Emmett había cogido Bella desde el acantilado y la puso en un terreno seguro, su hermano regresó y sometió a los tres matones de Koleniskov. Emmett había decidido llevar a todos hacia abajo a Azura a la espera de que Jasper y él llegaran a Santa Cruz.

Emmett dijo que se sentía más seguro con Bella y los matones en su propio terreno, ya que no sabía lo que Koleniskov y el sindicato estaban haciendo.

Yuri se encogió cada vez que los chatharnak de Edward le daban un empujón para seguir adelante. Edward pensó que estaba traumatizado, probablemente. Después de que él se enteró que Bella se vio perjudicada por estos matones, había golpeado la mierda ellos y cortó el dedo de un hombre que había herido a Bella.

Ojo por ojo. Dedo por dedo. Un justo castigo conforme a la ley Azurian.

Cuando Jasper se enteró de lo sucedido, había ordenado a Emmett remendar al hijo de puta. Edward no estaba feliz. Había cortado el dedo del hombre de nuevo, cuando Jasper estaba ocupado con otra cosa.

Emmett lo parcheó de nuevo y dejó que sucediera un par de veces más hasta que Edward decidió que la escoria podría mantener su maldito dedo. A pesar que la magia de curación de Emmett podía dejar a alguien como nuevo, Edward supuso que la pérdida de un dedo en primer lugar aún dolía jodidamente mucho.

Edward dio un tirón a la venda de los matones que habían arrastrado Bellade la playa. "¿Es este el lugar?"

"Sí, señor," respondió el hombre con un marcado acento ruso, encogido.

"Bien, entonces." Edward golpeó las puertas del almacén de acero.

"¡UPS!" 1

Tomó varios minutos para que alguien abriera la puerta. La pequeña ranura en la puerta se abrió. Alguien se asomó, los ojos ardiendo en pánico.

"Y usted..." La voz del hombre fue amortiguado detrás de la puerta.

Jasper se aclaró la garganta. "Buenas noches. Queremos ver al señor Iván Koleniskov".

"¿Q-qué es lo que quieres?"

"¿Estos señores no le pertenecen a usted?" Jasper hizo un gesto con la mano hacia los tres matones. "Tenemos una serie de propuestas de negocios que nos gustaría discutir con su jefe."

El silencio se extendió entre ellos.

"¡Hey! ¿Se ha muerto? "Edward gritó y golpeó con el puño en la puerta.

"Yo... yo pregunte primero." Los sonidos de unos pasos resonaron.

Edward gruñó. "Esto está tomando demasiado tiempo."

Jasper se volvió hacia él, sonriendo. "Inquieto, ¿no? ¿Prefieres entrar sin ser invitado? "

"No somos jodidos vampiros."

Su hermano suspiró, agitando la mano. "Haz lo que debas hacer."

"Por fin". Edward sacó a Sombra Negra de su vaina. El sonido de la hoja desenvainada hizo eco en el complejo del sucio almacén industrial. Sus chatharnaks respiraron fuertemente y dieron un paso hacia atrás.

"No te dejes llevar, hermano mío. Ninguna decapitación. Ningún desmembramiento. Y ninguna lesión que amenace la vida de estos seres humanos ", le recordó Jasper.

"Sí, sí". Edward levantó la hoja en alto, convocando a sus poderes y lanzó varias acuchilladas contra la puerta de acero del almacén. Él le dio una patada y todo cayó hacia atrás con un estruendo ensordecedor. "¡Cariño! Ya estamos en casa."

"No estés bromeando." Jasper parecía sombrío. "Buscar a Charlie Swan es nuestra prioridad."

"Te he oído los primeros cientos de veces." Edward pasó por encima de los fragmentos de metal, explorando a sus alrededores. El lúgubre almacén parecía ser que el centro de operaciones de Koleniskov.

Un enorme camión de dieciocho ruedas, que debió haber sido utilizado para transportar los bienes robados que el sindicato estaba traficando, se hallaba estacionado en el interior. De acuerdo con el investigador privado que había contratado Jasper, Koleniskov también contrabandeaba mercancías de alta tecnología desde los . a Europa del Este, además de dirigir una red de ciber-robo. Todas las superficies disponibles en el almacén se encontraban llenas de pilas de cajas y cartones. Maní embalado y aserrín se hallaban dispersos por todas partes.

Edward se abrió paso hacia el pasillo oscuro. Ordenó a uno de sus chatharnaks que se quedara y vigilara a Yuri y a sus compañeros matones, mientras que los otros le siguieron. Durante el interrogatorio, Yuri confesó que Charlie Swan fue detenido en el almacén principal en Queens. En un primer momento, Koleniskov había dicho que Swan estaba encerrado en su mansión, pero cuando Yuri llamó diciendo que había tenido un accidente con Bella, Koleniskov dijo que había llevado a Swan en dirección a Queens para evitar complicaciones con la ley.

Edward se detuvo y escuchó. Pasos y los hombres gritando en ruso se hicieron eco desde el otro lado de la bodega. Miró hacia arriba.

Más hombres corrieron por debajo de las escaleras superiores. Edward oyó los suaves clips de las armas siendo cargadas. Había esperado que él y su séquito no recibieran una cálida bienvenida. Se dirigió hacia Darek, el capitán de sus chatharnaks, para que se encargara de la segunda planta. Le había informado a sus chatharnaks que los seres humanos habían inventado las armas inteligentes, tales como pistolas y rifles. Aún así. Los seres humanos no tenían la velocidad y la fuerza de las ninfas guerreras de Azurian.

Darek inclinó la cabeza y apuntó hacia las escaleras. Su movimiento fue tan rápido, que parecería una oscilación borrosa a los ojos de un ser humano. Un latido de corazón más tarde, se podía oír los ecos de golpes sordos de los cuerpos que caían en el piso de concreto.

Edward oyó un leve chasquido. Instintivamente, se cargó hacia la fuente del ruido. Golpeó la pistola de la mano del hombre y lo aporreó contra la pared. El hombre gritó de dolor.

Edward le agarró por el cuello. "Charlie Swan. ¿Dónde está? "

"No sé de lo que estás hablando."

Edward suspiró. ¿Por qué los malos siempre vienen con estas líneas de idiotas al igual que en las películas? Edward se sintió obligado a dar al hombre un poco de persuasión para que escupiera la verdad. Al estilo de Azurian. Él lo agarró del brazo y le rompió un par de sus huesos con la empuñadura de Sombra Negra. El hombre aulló.

"Ahora, vamos a intentarlo de nuevo. ¿Dónde está Charlie Swan? "

"En la habitación de la esquina. ¡Junto al generador! "

Edward lo dejó en libertad. El hombre se desplomó en el suelo, gimiendo de dolor por su brazo. Se veía tan patético, que Edward moría de ganas de romperle la pierna para que tuviera algo más de qué quejarse. Edward se encontró con los ojos de Jasper. Su hermano pareció leer su mente.

"No lo hagas." Jasper pasó junto a él. "Vamos."

Edward se dio la vuelta y siguió a Jasper. Se dirigieron por el pasillo débilmente iluminado hasta que encontraron la habitación de la esquina. Edward dio una patada. El zumbido del generador les dio la bienvenida. El lugar estaba a oscuras.

Jasper buscó a tientas la pared lateral hasta que encontró el interruptor de la luz. Lo que vieron mandó ondas de furia alas venas de Edward.

Charlie Swan yacía destrozado, con las muñecas encadenadas en el tubo del generador. Él había sido severamente golpeado y estaba inconsciente. Edward tomó a Sombra Negra y cortó las esposas.

Jasper se arrodilló y comprobó el pulso del padre de Bella.

"Él esta muy débil. No creo que viva si lo llevamos al hospital. Necesitamos a Emmett".

"¿Vamos a llevarlo directamente a Azura, entonces?" preguntó Edward. Trató de recordar si había playas cercanas a la zona de Queens.

Cualquier ninfa puede dirigirse al Inframundo tan rápido como un abrir y cerrar de ojos al tocar el agua del océano y evocar su magia.

"Debemos apresurarnos." Jasper levantó cuidadosamente la cabeza de Charlie Swan.

Edward apretó los dientes.

¿Qué te pasa?", preguntó Jasper.

"Voy a matar a Koleniskov".

1- UPS es una compañía de transporte de paquetes que, en inglés, sus siglas corresponden a United Parcel Service. Aquí Edward hace una broma, haciendo alusión a que viene a entregar un "paquete", los matones.


	8. Juego de Rol

_Perdón si había nombres sin adaptar pero no es mi culpa sino que cuando fue traducido lo pusieron mal._

* * *

_Una semana después._

Jasper presionó el control remoto para cerrar las persianas de las ventanas de su oficina y se recostó en su silla, mirando a Edward que examinaba minuciosamente los documentos frente a él. Hoy era el último día que él y sus hermanos estarían en el mundo exterior.

Después del atardecer manejarían a la playa y se dirigirían a Azura.

Edward dejó los papeles. "Todo parece estar en orden."

"¿No lo has reconsiderado?"

"¿Por esta empresa estúpida? ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? Ya sabes que no soy aficionado a este mundo. "

Jasper bufó. Él lo sabía muy bien. Edward detestaba vivir en el corazón de la población humana. "Bueno, firma y estaremos listos."

Edward sacó la pluma del bolsillo de su chaqueta y garabateó algunas firmas en el papel. "Listo". Arrojó los documentos sobre el escritorio.

Jasper los tomó y los ojeó una vez más. Él y Emmett ya habían firmado el acuerdo de venta de la Casa de Diseño Martel a Takaya Corp, la empresa que dirigía la cadena departamental más grande de Asia. Con la firma de Edward, su compañía ya no les pertenecía.

En un inicio, Jasper había pensado dejar todo atrás después de llevar a Charlie Swan a Azura. Él y sus hermanos ya habían obtenido lo que querían y su futuro los esperaba en casa con su nueva novia. Pensándolo nuevamente, Jasper sintió que no podía dejar la empresa que empleaba a más de sesenta personas sin ninguna explicación. El pan diario de sus empleados dependía de él.

El día después de que llevaron al padre de Bella a Azura, Jasper volvió a Nueva York y recibió una lucrativa oferta de Takaya Corp. La gran cadena departamental quería llevar en exclusiva todas las líneas

Martel al mercado mundial.

Jasper tuvo una idea mejor. Les ofreció en venta la Casa de Diseño Martel, diciendo que él y sus hermanos querían jubilarse anticipadamente. Takaya Corp aceptó la oferta sin pensarlo dos veces. A partir de la siguiente semana, sus empleados tendrían nuevos jefes. A Jasper le aseguraron que estarían bien bajo la nueva administración. Una de las cláusulas que Jasper exigió en el contrato de venta prohibía la reducción de personal. Y en cuanto a los beneficios de la venta de la Casa de Diseño Martel y todos sus activos combinados, todo iría a más de una docena de organizaciones de caridad en todo el mundo. Él y sus hermanos no tenían necesidad de dinero humano en Azura.

Edward se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia la ventana. Miró el paisaje urbano más allá de entre las cortinas y lanzó un respiró hondo de lo que parecía una profunda satisfacción. Edward había desaparecido por unos días después de que llevaron a Charlie Swan a Azura.

Cuando su hermano regresó, no dijo nada, pero por la expresión de su rostro, Jasper supuso que acababa de ajustar cuentas con Koleniskov. Jasper no preguntó ni tampoco quiso saber lo que había pasado realmente. Por mucho que quisiera mantener a Edward alejado de los problemas en el mundo exterior, no podía negar la verdadera naturaleza de Edward. Era un suleeh, un castigador, y se tomaba como algo muy personal el que alguien lastimara a las personas que más quería. Después de todo, Charlie Swan estaba a punto de ser su suegro.

"¿Cuándo volverá Bella?", Preguntó Edward, aflojándose la corbata y quitándose la chaqueta.

"Pronto, supongo. Emmett sólo la llevó al centro de compras".

Edward se apoyó en las persianas, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y suspirando. "No puedo esperar..."

La reclamación. Jasper sentía lo mismo. La necesidad de completar los lazos habían permanecido en el fondo de su mente desde el día en que la vio por primera vez. Para cada chatharnak Azuriano, el rito de su adultez no estaría completo hasta que oficialmente reclamaran a su compañera. "Mamá ha dispuesto la preparación para el rito. Una vez que volvamos, podemos..."

Se oyó un golpe en la puerta y antes de que Jasper pudiera contestar, ésta se abrió rápidamente y apareció la cara sonriente de Bella. "¡Estamos de vuelta!"

Jasper se quedó con la boca abierta cuando vio el nuevo vestido de su pareja. Ella se había ido con Emmett usando una simple camiseta y jeans, y ahora Bella estaba envuelta en un traje de sirvienta francesa. El corpiño negro envolvía deliciosamente una blusa tipo campesina, y el vestido corto apenas cubría su culo al caminar. Las medias de encaje negro que llevaba contrastaban con su pálida y cremosa piel. El traje incluía un delantal con volantes y un tocado a juego. De pronto, Jasper sintió su polla dura.

Bella puso las bolsas en el suelo. Ella se pavoneó hacia Edward y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Él, al igual que Jasper, estaba sin palabras.

A continuación, ella se acercó a Jasper y le dio también un beso en la mejilla.

"¿Te gusta?" Bella modeló su traje. "Pasamos por una tienda de disfraces en el camino de vuelta y no pudimos resistirnos a jugar a disfrazarnos."

Emmett cerró la puerta. Se había vestido con un traje a rayas de tres piezas con un bastón y un sombrero alto. "Se supone que soy un rico hombre de negocios del siglo XIX y la bella Bella es mi sirvienta personal."

"Emmett, te ves como un proxeneta", señaló Edward con un resoplido.

"Tal vez, pero mi doncella es ardiente." Emmett de manera exagerada tomó asiento. Chasqueó los dedos y dijo arrastrando las palabras en un falso acento británico, "Estoy cansado por la larga caminata. Mademoiselle, ¿me traería una taza de té? "

Bella hizo una reverencia. "Sí, señor." Ella se rió y se dirigió a la cocina en la habitación contigua. Sus curvilíneas caderas se balanceaban deliciosamente mientras caminaba y el vestido corto ofrecía una visión de las bragas blancas que llevaba.

Edward siseó. "A la mierda Azura. La quiero ahora".

Emmett le lanzó una mirada divertida. "No podemos reclamarla aquí. La magia…"

"Sigue siendo válido si la llevamos a casa antes de la medianoche", intervino Jasper. Él no pensaba que podría esperar hasta Azura para reclamar a su compañera apropiadamente. De acuerdo con la ley Azuriana, una vez que inicia el intercambio de lujuria líquida entre los compañeros y empieza la unión, el chatharnak tiene seis horas para llevar a su novia humana a casa, para que a su compañera se le conceda una larga vida al igual que la mayoría de los Netherfolks.

"En ese caso." Emmett se quitó el sombrero y el saco la chaqueta de cola larga. "Tengo algo especial en mente para mi linda doncella."

Bella esperó a que el agua de la tetera hirviera. Ella captó su reflejo en el vidrio del gabinete y sonrió. Los últimos días habían sido los momentos más felices que había experimentado en años. No más Koleniskov ni sindicato. Ya no tenía que vivir con culpa y falsas apariencias.

Ella se había reunido con su padre, encontrado a sus verdaderos compañeros, y la perspectiva de su futuro no podría ser más brillante.

Así que, los hombres con quienes terminó no eran del todo humanos, y después de la medianoche, nunca volvería a ver el mundo que conocía. Había decidido que no era gran cosa. Bella no lo extrañaría. Su vida anterior no había sido tan buena de todos modos.

Además, Azura sonaba como una nueva aventura. Pasar el resto de su vida con Jasper, Edward y Emmett, y sin tener que preocuparse por perder a su padre a causa de su deteriorada salud nunca más. Emmett lo había sanado. Y de alguna manera, la magia de Emmett también le había devuelto años de juventud. Su padre ya no era un hombre enfermo y frágil, sino la persona sana y vigorosa que ella recordaba.

Con el inesperado giro de los acontecimientos, Bella se sintió como si hubiera ganado un premio.

Tenía que admitir que se había asustado después de que supo la verdad por primera vez. Nunca en sus sueños más locos se habría imaginado que sería reclamada por tres magníficos sueños húmedos que caminan y hablan. Nunca había pensado que los seres místicos realmente existían.

Durante un tiempo, Bella se sintió como si hubiera quedado varada en la dimensión desconocida o algo así. Siempre fue una persona lógica. Un cerebrito. Una verdadera escéptica. Enfrentarse al hecho de que los hombres que habían sido sus amantes desde hace un par de semanas eran en realidad guerreros ninfas rompió con todas sus creencias. Pero ella se repuso con el tiempo.

Emmett tuvo una larga conversación con ella, mientras que Jasper y Edward regresaron a Nueva York para recuperar a su padre. Lo que la conmovió más que nada fue que él y sus hermanos prometieron amarla y cuidarla para siempre.

Amarla para siempre. Para bien o para mal. Siempre a su lado.

Entonces se dio cuenta que nada más importaba. Cuando un hombre, o en su caso, tres hombres, se comprometían a amarla para siempre, sabía que lo mejor era tomar la oferta. No importaba si eran humanos o mitad ninfas, el verdadero amor era difícil de encontrar.

Bella se había enfrentado a otro dilema cuando tuvo que darle la noticia a su padre. Para su sorpresa, él lo acepto fácilmente, diciendo que si eso era lo que la haría feliz, entonces él estaría feliz también.

Al principio, le costó entender porqué su padre había aceptado tan fácil todo el asunto. Ella esperaba algún tipo de castigo o su desprecio. Su padre era chapado a la antigua. No había calculado que iba a aceptar su relación con sus compañeros de ménage con tanta facilidad. Un poco después su padre le había confiado como se lamentaba el no haber sido capaz de proporcionarle una buena vida, por lo que ella había estado en dificultades durante todos estos años.

Y si Jasper y sus hermanos le podían dar toda la felicidad que se merecía, estaba en paz con eso.

La tetera silbó.

Bella vertió el agua hirviendo en la taza. Agregó el té y echó dos terrones de azúcar agitando el líquido. Mientras llevaba la taza a la oficina de Jasper se sintió mareada. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando vio a sus compañeros, en un aura surrealista. A veces tenía que pellizcarse para recordar que no estaba soñando. ¿Quién pensaría que una chica normal, como ella, podía conseguir chicos calientes como ellos? Ella era la chica más afortunada del mundo.

"El té, señor." Bella puso la taza sobre la mesa. "¿Necesita algo más?" Había descubierto que le encantaba el juego de roles.

En la última semana Emmett le había enseñado a divertirse y disfrutar de cada momento de la vida al máximo. Tuvo que admitir que siempre había sido una adicta al trabajo que nunca se permitió parar por un momento a oler las rosas. Pero todo había cambiado.

"De hecho, si requiero algo. Por favor entrégame tus bragas, no las necesitarás ", dijo Emmett.

"¿Ah, sí?" Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Emmett no tramaba nada bueno.

"Es el deseo de mi hermano." Hizo una seña a Jasper.

Jasper se recostó en su silla y dio unas palmaditas en su escritorio. "Preséntate ante mí."

Eso fue inquietantemente familiar. Recordó haber estado en la misma posición tres semans atrás. Sólo que en ese momento, ella estaba confundida, asustada y desesperada por ver a su padre libre del sindicato. Ahora que ella ya no llevaba esa carga, definitivamente iba a disfrutar de este juego.

Bella hizo una reverencia coqueta. "Sí, señor." Levantó su falda y deslizó sus bragas hacia sus tobillos.

Emmett la miró con lujuria en los ojos cuando ella le dio lo que quería. Las llevó hasta su nariz y sacó una bocanada de aire.

Ronroneó. "Bien".

Bella se rió. Se dio la vuelta y se alejó hacia Jasper. "Señor". Ella se alzó sobre la mesa de Jasper y abrió las piernas, presentándose como ordenó.

"Buena chica", elogió Jasper. Sus ojos de color violeta se abrieron. Tomó uno de sus pies y lo ubicó en el reposabrazos. "¿Estás lista?"

Verla llena de placer hasta el final. ¿No era eso lo que quería?

Bella captó el tono subyacente en su voz. "¿Quieres decir que...?"

"Sí", respondió Edward. Se sentó en el borde de la mesa de Jasper y colocó un brazo alrededor de los hombros, tirando de ella para darle un beso. Un beso largo y caliente.

Bella se sintió mareada cuando se separó de sus labios. "Estoy lista", susurró. "Pensé que íbamos a hacerlo en Azura."

"Simplemente no puedo esperar." Jasper se levantó de su silla.

Se quitó la corbata y chaqueta. Bella quería ayudarlo a desabrocharle la camisa, pero le golpeó la nariz con la punta de su dedo. "Quieta".

Ella abandonó su intento y se limitó a ver. Emmett y Edward también se desnudaban. Jasper se deshizo de su camisa y se desabrochó el cinturón. Sus pantalones cayeron un instante después. Estaba duro, el bulto en su ropa interior era impresionante. Bella no pudo resistirse a tocarlo. Buscó a tientas y le apretó la erección. Su polla se sacudió.

Jaspero dejó escapar un gruñido. "Chica traviesa."

"Bueno, es para mí, ¿no?"

"Por supuesto, sharime".

Jasper la dejó tirar de sus calzoncillos hacia abajo. Su polla se balanceaba libre. Gruesa y dura. Haciéndose agua la boca. Bella inconscientemente tragó saliva. Ella lo acarició, maravillada por la carne viril, caliente. Una gotita de pre-semen salió de su punta. Bella se inclinó para lamerla.

"Espera." Jasper la detuvo. "¿Conoces el ritual?"

"El intercambio ocurre cuando probamos nuestros... ya sabes..."

Jasper asintió con la cabeza. "Después de que el intercambio se completa, debes tomar nuestra semilla al mismo tiempo."

Acaso él dijo... los pensamientos de Bella se arremolinaron cuando Jasper le levantó la cara y le dio un beso profundo y apasionado. Ella se sentía embriagada cuando él se separó.

Entonces la desnudó, sus dedos desataron con destreza su corpiño negro. Emmett y Edward lo ayudaron. Prácticamente arrancaron su traje a pedazos.

Jasper apretó las manos alrededor de sus pechos y le acarició el hueco de su garganta. Su columna empezó a temblar. El calor se apoderó de su cuerpo. Jasper soltó su pecho y deslizó la mano a su coño. Él acarició su húmeda hendidura y deslizó un dedo dentro de ella.

Bella se puso rígida, liberando una fuerte exhalación. Comenzó a frotarla. Las paredes de su coño apretaron alrededor de sus nudillos.

Se humedeció.

"Maldita sea, ya estás mojada ". Jasper retiró el dedo.

"Recuéstate". Extendió sus muslos ampliamente y se inclinó. Su cálido aliento quemó su piel sensible de Bella. "Mmm, jugoso".

Bella contuvo un grito cuando Jasper lamió su coño. Ella se retorció. "Dios". Un placer increíble se extendió a través de ella.

Jasper se tomó su tiempo mordisqueando la vulva y jugueteando en su apertura con la punta de la lengua. Su coño se apretó y ella tembló.

Bella instintivamente sujetó a Jasper por el pelo cuando él empujó su lengua en ella y la cogió como lo haría con su polla. Bocanadas de placer escaparon de sus profundidades. Ella se humedeció aún más.

Jasper se sumergió en su sensual líquido, como un gato hambriento.

Sus ojos brillaban cuando se retiró de sus muslos.

"Puedo sentirte", le dijo con voz espesa, sentándose en una silla y acariciando su magnífica erección. "Pruébame."

Nunca había sido tan juguetona como cuando se le permitió corresponder al placer recibido. Bella se deslizó de la mesa y se arrodilló delante de él. Su polla se sentía tan caliente en sus manos.

Palpitaba, dura como el granito. Bella lo lamió y Jasper siseó. Ella abrió ampliamente su boca para darle cabida a su circunferencia y lamerlo. Poco a poco. Con pasión. Su sabor cremoso y salado le explotó en la boca. Dios, le encantaba. Lo tomó más profundo, hasta

que la punta golpeó la parte posterior de su garganta. Ella lo saboreó, venerándolo.

"Mierda", jadeó Jasper. "Si te mantienes ese ritmo vas a matarme".

Ah, ¿sí? Perversamente, Bella chupó más fuerte.

Jasper gimió. "¡Edward!"

Un par de manos fuertes la agarraron por la cintura. "Levántate".

La ronca voz de Edward venía de detrás.

Bella se distrajo y liberó la polla de Jasper de su boca. Edward la acomodó en la posición que quería, en cuatro patas, las manos plantadas en el suelo, las piernas separadas con el culo apuntando hacia arriba para ser tomado. El corazón le latía fuerte cuando Edward se apoderó de las mejillas de su trasero.

"Está prácticamente goteando", comentó Edward.

Bueno, ella nunca había estado tan caliente como ahora. En los últimos días, su cuerpo se había comportado como si fuera una adolescente golpeando la pubertad.

"Exquisito". Edward se regocijó en su humedad.

Bella emitió un quejido. "Mierda". Ella empezó a temblar.

"Él es bueno, ¿no?", Señaló Jasper. Se burlaba de ella rozando sus labios con su polla.

Bella se lo tragó con codicia.

"Mierda." Jasper gruñó como un animal. Sus caderas se arquearon para hacerlas coincidir con el ritmo de su succión. "Justo así, nena. Más profundo, sí, sigue así... "

Bella quería tener toda la erección de Jasper, pero el inmenso placer que Edward le estaba dando desviaba su atención. La lengua traicionera que ella conocía bien se arremolinaba en su interior, provocándole un éxtasis puro que la sumergía en un torbellino de lujuria. Sus rodillas se debilitaron. Ella quería derrumbarse. El placer se elevó febrilmente. Más y más. Bella cerró los ojos. Estaba cerca.

Su cuerpo se tensó, preparándose para la tormenta que estaba por venir.

"Yo no lo creo." Edward detuvo su lengua y le dio una palmada en el culo. "No puedes correrte antes que todos."

El azote le produjo escozor, pero fue extrañamente adictivo.

Bella protestó con la boca llena por la polla de Jasper. Su voz era apagada.

"Yo te he probado, ahora es tu turno de probarme", ordenó Edward.

Bella soltó la polla de Jasper. Se dio la vuelta y se colocó frente a Edward. La visión de su erección la hizo voraz. Se sorprendió por su propia lascivia. Tal vez la perversidad de sus compañeros había empezado a hacer mella en ella. Bella palmeó la polla de Edward, apretando su eje venoso, y siguiendo con una lamida desde la base hasta la punta.

"Sagrada mierda", susurró Edward, abriendo los ojos. La sostuvo del cabello mientras su pecho se hinchaba.

Ella lo tomó como una prueba de su buen trabajo. A él parecía encantarle el ser adorado de esa forma. Ella le pasó la lengua otra vez. En esta ocasión, lo hizo lentamente, bautizando su eje con su saliva, deteniéndose dos veces para darle un ligero mordisco sobre su piel caliente.

Edward se quejó en voz alta, despotricando en un idioma extranjero que no conocía, y después. Su respiración se volvió irregular. Bella tragó su placer, no podía evitar sentirse orgullosa. Edward, el guerrero, estaba temblando. Y ella lo había logrado.

"No más juegos. Pruébame. No quieres mantener a Emmett esperando, ¿verdad? "

"No te preocupes por mí. Estoy disfrutando el show". Emmett se apoyó contra el escritorio de Jasper, acariciándose a sí mismo.

Bella pasó la lengua por la punta de la polla de Edward, probando su pre-semen, y sorprendiéndose al encontrar que sabía diferente del de Jasper. Edward era salado con un sabor ligeramente picante. Adictivo. Ella le chupó con fuerza, esperando su recompensa. Edward se puso rígido, tensando las mandíbulas, apretando su control sobre el cabello de Bella. Su respiración entrecortada. Bella lo tomó hasta la base, chupándolo más fuerte, hambrienta por su crema suculenta. Él gimió. Una explosión de sabor salobre inundó su boca.

Edward murmuró una serie de incoherencias. El sudor perló sus sienes.

Su rostro se tensó en un éxtasis delirante.

"Basta", se quejó Edward. Su voz sonaba ronca. "No quiero llegar todavía y lo haré si sigues haciendo esto. "

Bella dejó de lado su polla. "Lo dejamos para después".

"Promesas, promesas."

Emmett se deslizó detrás de ella. "Mi turno".

La hizo recostarse sobre su espalda. Bella obedeció. El suelo de mármol se sentía frío en la piel, pero en su interior, la lujuria ardía como un furioso incendio forestal. Emmett se arrodilló al lado de su cabeza y le presentó su polla para que la tomara. Bella tomó la dulce ofrenda de placer. Hundió la erección en su boca y devoró su cremoso elixir.

"Mierda". Jadeó Emmett. Su cuerpo se tensó. Su polla pulsaba entre sus labios.

Al igual que a Edward, Bella le oyó murmurar en Azuriano hasta que parecía que ya no podría soportar la tortura y decidió corresponderle dela misma forma.

Emmett la empujó y le separó los muslos. Un segundo después, el corazón de Bella se sentía como si fuera a saltar a su garganta cuando sintió su lengua sobre sus labios húmedos. Su coño se contrajo. Su jugo se filtró. Emmett se dio cuenta y le lamió para limpiarla. Gruñó mientras obtenía más de su crema. Su lengua se hundió profundamente, haciendo estragos en su apertura. Sus dientes raspando la carne sensible, causando oleadas de placer a través de su columna vertebral.

Bella se retorció, sintiéndose frustrada. Emmett se burlaba de ella con ligeros toques. Mordiscos tiernos. Realmente necesitaba llegar, ser llenada completamente con sus pollas. Bella liberó la polla de

Emmett de su boca. "Cógeme, por favor."

"Claro, nena."

Emmett metió la lengua dentro de ella y la penetró con tal maestría, que una necesidad creciente amenazó con entrar en erupción. Esperó con pura frustración. Sin embargo, no fue suficiente.

"Hazlo con tu polla". Bella tomó el eje de Emmett con su mano para hacer su mensaje más claro.

"¡Mierda!" Gritó Emmett, riendo después. "Tranquila." El cambió posiciones, sentándose en el suelo frío. "Ven a montarme".

Bella se sentó y separó las piernas para acomodarse sobre él. Él agarró sus caderas y tiró de ella hacia abajo, restregando su erección contra su sexo húmedo. Olas de escalofríos barrieron a través de ella. Su coño se apretó al contacto, anticipando. Su polla pulsaba contra sus labios inferiores.

Emmett la levantó, colocando la punta de su polla en su entrada.

Bella acomodando las dos manos sobre sus hombros. La cabeza de su polla se clavó, abriéndola. Emmett empujó y se deslizó en ella deliciosamente.

Dios. Era tan grueso, se sentía tan bien, tan llena. Su coño se estremeció al sentir la dureza de su carne. Bella exhaló un largo suspiro, saboreando las sensaciones pecaminosas que la envolvieron por completo.

Emmett hizo una mueca, y sus labios revelaron sus dientes blancos nacarados. Sus ojos se alzaron hacia ella con intensidad fervorosa.

"Esto es celestial. Te sientes tan caliente y húmeda. Dios, me encanta."

Mierda. A ella le encantó también. Las apretadas paredes de su vagina se contrajeron contra su polla. Ella podía sentir cada arista de su venoso eje torturando su coño húmedo, causando bocanadas de placer explotando en su interior. Sobre todo cuando empezó a follar con golpes cortos.

Mierda. Empezó a perder la cabeza. Bella dio un quejido. Cuando ella estaba tan excitada, el sonido sin aliento de sus gemidos se convertían en una serie de lamentos febriles que a menudo llevaban a sus amantes a un lado salvaje, como Jasper y Emmett le habían confesado hacía tiempo. En el momento que Emmett la escuchó de esa manera, comenzó a empujar dentro de ella más rápido y más fuerte.

"Sí." Bella cerró los ojos. "Hazme llegar..."

Para su consternación, Emmett se detuvo. "No lo creo. No antes de que todos nosotros lo hagamos".

Bella gruñó con frustración.

"Inclínate un poco." Apareció la voz de Jasper detrás de ella, aguda e impaciente. Él agarró sus hombros y la empujó hacia abajo.

Con una mano la apretaba en la parte baja de la espalda y con la otra acariciaba la curva de su culo.

Bella ahogó un suspiro cuando Jasper le separó las mejillas de su culo. Su pulgar rozó el ano. Ella miró por encima del hombro y vio a

Jasper tomar una porción generosa de lubricante de un tubo. El gel frío fue untado en su entrada prohibida.

Bella exhaló un profundo suspiro. Un sentimiento obsceno creció dentro de ella. Su mente bullía de excitación. Jasper se lubricaba generosamente. Se arrodilló y apretó su cuerpo contra su espalda. Un escalofrío sin sentido se enroscó en la base de su espina dorsal cuando él le lamió la oreja. La punta de su polla le besó el ano. Su esfínter se contrajo por instinto.

"Relájate", susurró Jasper. Agarró sus caderas y la sujetó para que se quedara quieta. Después empujó.

Bella maulló. Su enorme cabeza se clavó abriéndola. Los músculos de su orificio se resistieron al principio, pero luego cedieron cuando Jasper insistió. Se sumergió en ella.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron de par en par. "Oh." Un éxtasis puro la dejó sin habla por un momento.

Jasper tiró y empujó, trabajando su gruesa polla en el culo apretado. Bella inconscientemente arañó los hombros de Emmett, clavando las uñas en su piel. Su mente se dispersó. La lasciva sensación de su grosor era tan adictiva, ella estaba segura de que se volvería loca si Jasper decidiera parar, esclavizando su cuerpo y alma.

La forma en que trató de enterrarse en su empuñadura, acompañado por una maldición débil debido a la frustración, y un gruñido de victoria después cuando finalmente lo consiguió, llevó la mente de Bella a una montaña rusa de puro éxtasis.

Bella tragó una bocanada de aire, con su cuerpo tembloroso. No podía creer lo bien que sus compañeros la hacían sentir. Puro éxtasis estalló en su interior cuando Emmett comenzó a moverse de nuevo y Jasper lo emparejó en la cadencia. Ellos aceleraron, dejando a Bella jadeando como un pez fuera del agua. Una tormenta de placer se avecinaba a la distancia, prometiéndole un orgasmo galvánico que ella no estaba segura de poder sobrevivir.

Edward agarró su la cara y la silenció con un profundo y largo beso, a la vez que sus hermanos le golpeaban sin piedad. Cuando pensaba que iba a morir por falta de oxígeno, Edward le dio la oportunidad de respirar. Pero no por mucho tiempo. Se levantó y ofreció su polla para que ella lo tomara.

"Termíname, sharime".

Bella lo chupó con avidez, sin pensar.

Edward mantuvo su rostro firme mientras bombeaba su polla dentro y fuera de su boca. Bella quería tomarlo más profundamente, tragarlo entero, pero él se resistió para no ahogarla.

Bella gruñó. "Dame..." Su voz fue ahogada por su polla.

"Mierda". Edward se estremeció cuando Bella abrió la boca hasta que la cabeza de su polla se deslizó a su garganta.

Bella acomodó su respiración mientras Edward entendía lo que ella quería. Él folló su boca tan duro como sus hermanos la follaban. Una explosión de sabor salado, mezclada con su firma de especias le inundó la boca. Su cuerpo se tensó cuando empezó a ascender hasta alcanzar el orgasmo. Su coño y su culo se contraían alrededor de los duros ejes de sus compañeros.

Jasper se dio cuenta y murmuró con urgencia: "Todavía no, Bella. No antes que nosotros. Aguanta un poco más. "

No creía poder lograrlo. Un gran torrente de placer empezó a apoderarse de ella. Todo lo que podía hacer era rendirse. Jasper aceleró sus embestidas. Emmett estaba envuelto en la locura. Edward folló frenéticamente su boca. El corazón de Bella tamborileaba erráticamente y sus oídos zumbaron. Estaba tan cerca.

Débilmente, oyó murmurar algo a Jasper en Azuriano y la embistió tres veces más antes de eyacular. Bella ya no estaba prestando atención. Un orgasmo violento la reclamaba. Sin piedad. Al rojo vivo, el fuego estalló ante sus ojos. El aire no llegaba a sus pulmones. Ella pensó que se estaba muriendo. El mundo se oscurecía a la par de su creciente éxtasis. Se elevó libre.

Bella no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado atrapada en la inconsciencia, pero cuando flotó de regreso a la Tierra, se encontró recostada sobre su espalda en el piso frío. Su boca sabía a sal del semen de Edward. Ella tragó cada preciosa gota. Su vista llena de nada más que tonos de gris. Ella empezó a sentir pánico. "No puedo verlos..."

Al sentir el calor corporal, supo que sus compañeros fueron a su lado.

"No te preocupes, te tomará unos minutos volver a la normalidad.", Respondió la voz de Emmett. "Has llegado demasiado alto, y eso interrumpe el flujo sanguíneo a la retina."

"No inventes." Bella rió nerviosamente. Ella nunca había imaginado que podía sentir el clímax de esa manera.

Bella parpadeó, esperando a que su visión de regresara. Lo hizo, poco a poco. Tres guapos rostros surgieron ante ella. Todos parecían preocupados.

"¿Estás bien?", Preguntó Emmett.

"Sí. Puedo ver ahora. Esto estuvo perverso. ¿Creen que puedan hacerlo otra vez?"

"Creo que hemos creado un monstruo sexual", señaló Edward, con la diversión llenando su voz.

"Hey, no es mi culpa. Son una mala influencia." Bella se sentó. Emmett le ayudó.

Jasper se inclinó y le besó la punta de la nariz. "Cuando estemos en Azura, sharime. Todavía tenemos que empacar algunas cosas antes de que podamos salir de Nueva York."

Cuando estemos en Azura.

La promesa sonó tan dulce. El comienzo de su nueva aventura.

Con sus compañeros.

Bella sonrió, sintiéndose mareada con anticipación. "No puedo esperar."

Fin


End file.
